


Daddy Love

by secretfangirl18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Isaac McCall, Adopted Stiles, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Background characters - Freeform, Bottom Stiles, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Erica Reyes - Freeform, Extreme Underage, Growing Old Together, I'll Update As I Go, Kate Argent - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Malia - Freeform, Matt Daehler - Freeform, Millionaire Derek, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Evil Jennifer Blake, Original Character(s), Parent Derek, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Shota!Stiles, Spanking, Top Derek, Vernon Boyd - Freeform, allison argent - Freeform, basically everyone - Freeform, kind of, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is 29 and Stiles is 11. Derek adopted Stiles from an orphanage when he was 8. Their love for each other will always burn bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Maid

Derek had just gotten pulled into the driveway of his house after a long day of work. He does love his job, it helps pay for the lifestyle he wants for him and his family and it is what he loves to do. But there are days when it seems as though he’ll never be able to leave the office. And those are the days when he especially wants to spend time with his baby. Although, he always wants to spend time with Stiles. He loves him so much, everything about him from his sarcasm to the way he screams his name as he pounds into him. His baby is perfect and Derek knows there will never be anyone else for him. 

 

Derek walked into the door of his house and loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes and socks. He called out to Stiles and was met with no answer. “He must have fallen asleep” Derek thinks, so he goes into the master bedroom to check on him and is met with the most beautiful sight. Stiles is fully awake and standing in the middle of the room in a sexy maids uniform complete with fishnet stockings that stop mid-thigh and are trimmed with black lace. And is wearing little black heels.

 

Derek couldn’t do anything but stare with his mouth open in surprise.

“Good evening Mr. Hale” Stiles said with a smile

Derek, having gotten over the shock and closed the door, “Good evening to you too” played along.

“I’m just going to finish cleaning your room, I already vacuumed so you can relax and I won’t make too much noise” 

Derek laid down on their bed, “alright, you can continue” he said with a smile. He knew this was going to be very fun. 

Derek just watched Stiles dust. And then his already half hard cock started to swell when Stiles got onto his hands and knees to dust under the dresser. That was when Derek noticed Stiles was wearing red lace panties that framed his gorgeous ass and had in the dildo Derek gave him for his perfect report card last month. The sight was mouthwatering 

Stiles really got into dusting under the furniture, wanting to put on a show for his daddy. 

“So, sir how was your day today” Stiles said getting up and moving over to the mirror to wash it.

Derek, just having comprehended the question, said “good but tiring and stressful. I’m glad you came over, now I have some company”

“Well I’m glad to be here. You’re always so nice to me” Stiles said turning around to face him.

“Your services are very good to me” he said with a smile and a wink.

“I do my best. Oh, by the way, the remote is under your pillow if you want to watch something interesting” Derek was confused because the TV remote was on the night stand next to him, but then Stiles dropped the duster behind him and shacked his ass when he bent over to grab it, that had Derek remembering that the dildo was also a vibrating one.

“Thank you for reminding me” he then found the remote and turned it onto a low setting. He loved hearing the low hum and moan come from his baby.

“Everything ok?” asked Derek

“Yeah, I’m fine” squeaked out Stiles. “I’m going to go clean your bathroom now”

“Ok” Derek answered and as Stiles started walking toward the bathroom he turned up the vibrations to the middle setting, making Stiles falter as he walked. 

 

Stiles went into the bathroom and Derek moved to talk to him at the door

“Can you help me with something?”

“Of course sir, what do you need help with?” he asked shakily due to the vibrations of the dildo

“I’m actually a little sore from working so hard, can you help me get out of my clothes?” 

“Umm, sure” he then moved to help take the tie off Derek and then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off Derek’s shoulder. He then helped Derek out of his pants and underwear.

“Don’t you want to get into your pajamas, sir?” He said, not being able to take his eyes of his daddy’s naked glory. His daddy was beautiful

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted a little holiday bonus?” He said, while turning the dildo on its highest setting. Stiles let out a loud moan and faltered in his stance.

Derek put his baby’s hands on his shoulders “Well, do you want the bonus?” he asked

“Uhh, yes sir, I dooo” the dildo was vibrating against his prostate. “Is there something I, ahh, n-need to d-do?”

“As, you can tell, I have a little problem that needs to be taken care of” he said gesturing to his hard and leaking cock. “If you want the bonus, you have to get me off”

“I can do that” he said, happy to soon get his daddy inside him

 

Stiles moved to his knees and wrapped his small hands around Derek’s huge dick and pumped a few times, eliciting moans from him 

He then licked the head a few times before slowly taking Derek into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and moving further down. He then began bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the moans of pleasure coming from his daddy.

 

After a few minutes, Derek couldn’t stand not doing anything to Stiles so he pulled his hair to get him off and then pulled him up and gave him the filthiest kiss. It was hungry and filled with tongues and teeth. And then he put his hands on Stiles thighs and lifted him. Stiles instinctively wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his neck.

Derek carried Stiles to the bed and threw him on it, making him bounce a couple times. Stiles propped himself on his elbows and Derek went to the back of Stiles' dress and pulled down the zipper and pushed it over Stiles’ head. Giving Derek the chance to see his baby’s small but rock hard cock in the panties.

“What do you want to do to me sir?” his baby asked in an innocent voice.

Derek laid down on top of him and sucked on the lobe of his ear and licked the shell before whispering in a dark and sexy voice, “I’m going to pound into your sweet ass so hard you’re going to remember nothing but how to scream my name” he emphasized this with a swat to Stiles’ pert ass. All Stiles could do was moan. And then “Ohh, please sir, all I want is your giant cock inside me, please!”

“Well I guess I could indulge you” he then pulled down the backside of the panties and took out his baby’s cock and then took out the dildo and threw it aside. Stiles whined at the emptiness. But that was cut off by Derek wasting no time in slamming his way home. He stopped for a second to enjoy the tightness and let his baby adjust to him. After a few moments Stiles couldn't stand the stillness, “please, move sir” Stiles added that plea with wrapping his legs around his daddy’s waist. He was still wearing the stockings and the heels, which just turned Derek on more.

 

Derek pulled out slowly drawing groans from them both and then slammed his way back in. That had Stiles arching his back and screaming “Ohh, Sir!” because Derek hit his sweet spot.

Both of them had been teased enough that night, so he decided tonight was not the night for slow and sweet and set his pace at hard and fast.

Stiles loved when his daddy just pounded into him

“Ahh, yes right there!”

“You like this baby? You like it when daddy pounds into your hole?” he said with an extra hard thrust 

“Yes! I love it daddy, I love it when you use me, ohh yes!”

“You’re such a slut for me, but only for me right?”

“Yes daddy!! Only for you!”

“That’s right you’re all mine” he said as his pounding got harder because he was getting close

“All yours daddy. I’m getting c-close!!”

“Me too baby” he then grabbed his baby’s cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts, wanting to see him come undone first  
Just a few tugs were all it took for his baby. He arched his back and closed his eyes and screamed “DADDY!” and spurted cum between them and clenched down on his daddy’s cock.  
Making Derek follow just a few more hard thrusts later, coating the inside of his baby.

 

He then collapsed onto Stiles before pulling out and dropping beside him. Panting and covered in sweat and Stiles was no better. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Derek helped Stiles take off the rest of his clothes. And then pulled his baby to his chest and placed the covers over both of them. Stiles was the first to speak

“Wow”

“Yeah”

“That was great as always daddy” he said with a tired smile

“Thank you baby, you were great too” Derek said with a kiss to Stiles’ forehead 

 

Stiles smiled and then Derek pulled him up to give him a slow, sweet, and loving kiss. This was their favorite part of the sex, the loving moments because that is what their relationship is based on, the never ending love for each other. Derek would have never indulged in the relationship if he didn’t know that Stiles felt exactly the same way and he also knew that Stiles is extremely smart and mature and understood the drawbacks of their relationship. 

 

Even though it seems on the surface that Derek is the one with the power, it is actually Stiles. Who knows that. Stiles knows that if he didn’t want something his daddy wouldn’t do it and knows that if he doesn’t want the relationship they have, that his daddy will respect that and stop it all immediately without any repercussions. But Stiles knows that he will never want anyone besides his daddy, he could never love someone like he does Derek. And he knows the feeling is mutual. 

 

Derek gets out of bed to turn off the lights then goes back to his love. Stiles snuggles into Derek’s chest and they both drift off happily to sleep knowing they are with the person they love most.


	2. Jealous Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' friend Allison's aunt Kate is shamelessly flirting with HIS daddy. What if his daddy wants to be with her instead of him? Stiles would understand why, she's pretty, his age, and their relationship isn't considered taboo so his daddy could do couple-y things with her in public. It breaks his heart to think his daddy would be with anyone else.

Stiles was dressed in his street clothes because the kids don’t have to dress up and neither do the parents but his daddy wants to look his best, which to Stiles, he always does even without the suit. Well, especially without anything on. He can still feel his daddy inside him from just an hour ago he was riding his daddy like he was a horse. Once Derek was finished getting ready they went into the Camaro and drove to Stiles’ school.

 

“So, baby, what do you say to getting ice cream after this?” Even if his baby’s teacher gave a couple of negative reviews about him, he knows Stiles is a good student and works hard and he likes to indulge his baby. 

“Totally!” his daddy was clearly the best.

“Alright, you know you don’t have to be there with me while I talk to your teachers, so you can just have fun with your other friends and we can meet up in front of the gym at 7:00. Ok?”

“Yes daddy, I’ll be there. I was planning on playing kickball in the gym with everyone anyway” 

“Alright my baby. Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble” he knows Stiles will say yes and stick to that even though his baby has a tendency to find trouble, he knows his baby will be good for him.

“I promise daddy” Stiles said with a serious tone. He would never break a promise to his daddy.

“That’s my good boy” Derek said with a smile as he pulled into the parking lot. Stiles was preening at the praise.Once he parked the car he gave his baby a chaste but sweet kiss before getting out.

They got out of the car and walked into the school holding hands. Luckily this wasn’t considered weird since Stiles was still young and innocent. Well, innocent to an outsider.

“Alright baby, have fun and be safe. I love you” Derek said once they got to the gym where Scott and Isaac were hanging out.

“I will, love you too. Bye” Stiles said running over to hang out with his friends

 

Derek went to the room where all the other parents of Stiles’ classmates were. He was greeted by his baby’s teacher, a Miss Jennifer Blake. He went into the room and went about looking at the kids’ projects. He found the volcano that Stiles, Scott, and Isaac made for school. He remembers because he had fun helping the boys with the project along with the McCall’s, Scott and Isaac’s parents. He also loved the celebratory blowjob he gave his baby when the volcano won first prize in the school’s contest. 

 

But now was not the time to be thinking of something like that. Ms. Blake told the parents to sit down, so they could see the slide show of the kids. It was a cute slideshow filled of various pictures of all the kids in the class, Derek thought it was very sweet that Ms. Blake had cute little personal facts about each kid. He felt good knowing his baby had a very caring and attentive teacher. 

 

After the slideshow the parents all had time slots for one on one meetings with the teacher, so those with later slots went about looking at the school. Derek was the first one signed up after the slideshow so he just sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and after all the parents left the room, Ms. Blake joined him.

 

Once she was seated in front of him she said with a sweet smile “It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Hale, Stiles talks about you all the time. So, it’s good to meet “The World’s Greatest Dad” after all this time.” 

Blushing slightly with a proud smile, “It’s also nice to meet “The World’s Coolest Teacher” finally as well.” 

Laughing, “Stiles is truly one of a kind. You really do have a great kid Mr. Hale”

“Believe me, I know. And please, call me Derek” he said with a content smile

“Stiles is an extremely bright young boy and is such a sweetheart. The only tiny thing is he does have a tendency to be too talkative and doesn’t think before he speaks at times, but that is something I don’t think will ever change” She said with a knowing smile.

“I don’t think so either” Derek said with a chuckle

“Well then, I don’t think there is anything else we need to talk about. It was a pleasure meeting you Derek.” She said getting up and shaking his hand

“The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Blake” 

“Please, call me Jennifer” she said while walking him to the door 

“Well, until we meet again Jennifer” he said as he opened the door

“Until then” she said with a small wave

 

Derek went onto head toward the gym to pick up Stiles. When he got there, outside the door was a woman Derek recognized as Allison’s aunt. Allison Argent was another friend of Stiles, who Derek saw was also playing kick ball.

“Hello there Derek, long time no see” she said with a sly smile

“Hello Kate, how have you been?” Derek said with a smile. He knew Kate had a crush on him but that feeling was completely one sided and would always stay that way.

“I’ve been good. How about you? Do you have someone you’re dating yet?” she said curiously slash hopefully

“No, not yet. But I’m okay with that” 

“Well it must get lonely in that big house of yours. Right?” She said while running her hand slowly down his arm.

No longer comfortable with the situation, “I have my son, Stiles. So, I’m good right now” And when he turned to look for his baby in order to leave he saw him running past them. He said a quick goodbye and then ran to catch up with his son, who must be really eager to get his ice cream.

 

When he caught up with him though he heard soft sobs coming from him, and pulled on his arm to stop him from moving and turned his son towards him. And was met with his sweet baby with tears down his face and cheeks reddened. It broke Derek’s heart. He picked his baby up without a second thought and carried him over to the car, knowing his baby doesn’t like to cry in public places where others might see him.  
His baby was crying into his shoulder all the way to the car and he walked quickly because he wanted to know the reason why his baby was so upset. If someone had hurt him… Derek opened up the backseat and put the both of them in there.

 

He sat his son down next to him so he could face him without Stiles hitting his head on the ceiling of the car. “Baby, please tell me what’s wrong” Derek said with a worried voice.

“D-do you w-want to d-date Allison’s aunt?” he asked while sobbing

“No of course not, what made you think that?”

Stiles calmed himself down enough to calmly answer “I saw you two flirting. I mean I would understand why you would want to, I mean, she’s pretty and your age and if you dated her your relationship would be normal and you could do normal couple things in public” Stiles couldn’t stop the tears at the thought of his daddy not wanting to be with him. 

 

Derek was shocked that his baby thought he would ever not want to be with him and he wanted to stop the flow of tears coming out of his precious baby. “Baby, she was flirting with me, I could never want her. Not when I have you. You are the most beautiful, smart, caring, and funny person I have ever met. You are my everything, you’re perfect. Sure I can’t do couple-y things in public without the consequence getting arrested, but I don’t care about that. I can still do that stuff when we’re alone; I like that actually, when it’s just us alone. I mean it Stiles, you are the love of my life and you always will be” He said this with conviction. His baby needed to know how much he means to Derek.

 

Feeling better after hearing that from his daddy, Stiles said with a shy smile, “I know that. I was just being ridiculous wasn’t I?” feeling a little embarrassed about how he reacted.

“No, baby, it’s not silly” Derek said with a smile knowing his baby believed him. He cleaned up his baby’s face with his handkerchief. 

“Why don’t we go get that ice cream I promised you?” 

“OK, thank you daddy, for everything” Derek gave his baby a long and loving kiss before getting out of the car to get into the front seats.

 

Once they got back inside the house, they both threw away their empty ice cream cups in the kitchen. Derek then picked up his baby from where he was perched on the island and carried his son upstairs to their room. He set his baby down on the king sized bed and helped him out of his clothes, leaving Stiles in only his boxers. He took off his shoes and socks and his tie. He then moved to the front of the bed.

“I think I should give you another treat” he said with a wink and a smile

Stiles got a big smile on his face because he knew what was about to happen. It also made his little cock harden in his boxers. “What are you going to do to me daddy?” he said in the innocent voice that turns his daddy on.

 

Derek’s dick did twitch at the tone of his baby’s voice, because he knows just how innocent Stiles is. Derek didn’t answer he just smirked and then began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt; he could see his baby squirming on the bed. Once he got to the last button he pushed it off his body and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hands over his torso and tweaked his nipples which got a moan from them both.  
He then moved to his pants. 

 

Derek slowly took out his belt and dropped it next to him. He then slowly unbuttoned his pants and then pulled down his zipper in the same fashion, his baby couldn’t stop moaning and Stiles took off his boxers. Making Derek's mouth water at the sight of his baby's hard cock. He let his pants pool around his ankles and then stepped out of them. 

 

Derek made a come hither motion with his finger and his baby eagerly followed. “I want you to help me out of this last piece, will you?” Stiles could only nod his head fast because he was practically drooling at his daddy’s nearly naked body. Stiles then hooked his fingers into the boxers and pulled them down slowly and whenever a new patch of skin of his daddy’s dick appeared he would give a sweet kiss to it, getting his daddy more worked up. When Derek’s hard dick finally popped out he stepped out of his boxers.

 

He pushed his son back to the pillows and covered his body with his own. He kissed his son, it started out sweet but then Derek swiped his tongue across his baby’s lips asking for an entrance which he eagerly got. Then the kiss got hot and heavy with the boys playing for dominance, which Stiles always gave to his daddy. Then Derek moved his kisses to his baby’s neck and since it was a Friday night, so Stiles won't have to be at school for a few days, he sucked a deep hickey on his son’s favorite spot that always has him writhing under his daddy, right below the ear. When Derek was satisfied with his mark he gave a sweet kiss to Stiles’ ear before whispering, “To answer your previous question, I am going to prove to you how much I love you”

 

That got him a load moan from his baby. Derek moved down to suck another mark on the space where the neck and shoulder meet. He then went onto suck Stiles’ nipples to full hardness, making his son a mess beneath him. And when he was done with the left one he sucked another mark onto where the heart is. He moved to slowly give kisses down his son’s torso all the way down to his leaking dick. Derek wasted no time in taking his son in his mouth.

 

Stiles threw his head back once his daddy did that. He couldn’t help but watch as his daddy ruined him. His daddy knew just what to do to make Stiles come apart. He would suck harshly while bobbing his head and would come off on occasion to lick the slit that was leaking pre cum. Stiles knew he wouldn’t last long, “D-daddy I’m c-close, ohh yes!” Derek just continued his pace and very quickly his baby was coming down his throat. He swallowed everything he gave him.

 

Derek then came up to give his son a filthy kiss, which made his baby moan because he could taste himself on his daddy’s tongue. While kissing his baby, Derek reached inside the nightstand drawer to pull out the lube. He stopped kissing in order to coat his fingers and then moved between his baby’s legs and pushed one finger inside. No matter how many times they have sex, Stiles is still tight and Derek takes special consideration to preparing his son. Once Stiles got used to the first he moved onto pushing the others inside his writhing baby and when Derek had three inside Stiles he found the spot that makes his baby moan the loudest, “Ohh daddy, right there. Oh yes!” Derek kept hitting that spot making his baby rock hard again.

 

Once Derek deemed his baby ready he lubed up his cock, moaning at the contact. And then slowly pushed his way inside, “Oh my god baby, you feel so good!” “Oh daddy you make me feel so full.” Once Derek was fully inside his baby, he waited a few moments for his baby to adjust to him. 

 

Once Stiles felt nothing but pleasure he pushed his hips down onto his daddy’s cock, which had both of them moaning. His daddy then slowly pulled out until just his head was inside and then slowly pushed back in. That was the pace Derek set for tonight because it was all about Stiles and proving to him how much he loved him. The room was filled with nothing but the sweet sounds of their love making. 

“Oh baby you feel so right”

“Ahh yes! Daddy you make me feel so good! Right there daddy!” he was a mess once his daddy hit his sweet spot. Derek then set his thrusts at a deeper and harder pace in order to hit that spot over and over again.

“You like it when daddy’s inside you, filling you like no one else will?”

“Yes! Oh my god, it feels so good daddy!”

“That’s right, I’m all yours, right?”

“All mine and no one else’s, ahh”

“That’s right I’m yours and your all mine, Fuck baby”

“I’m always yours d-daddy, I’m ahh getting c-close, yes!”

“Come for me baby, come, show me how much I ruin you”

 

So his baby did. He came so hard he blacked out for a bit and when he came to he felt the wonderful feeling of his daddy’s come inside of him and his daddy catching his breath beside him.  
His daddy turned on his side to face him and he had a smile full of nothing but love and it was only for him. 

 

He gave him a kiss full of everything thing he felt for his baby. “I love you with everything that I am baby and I want you to know that I will always feel that way toward you and nobody else” 

“I know that daddy, and I want you to know to that I will always love you with everything that I am too” Stiles said with the same loving eyes.

Derek gave his baby one last sweet kiss before pulling him to his chest and turning off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a long one but I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon. Love you guys, XOXO!!


	3. Daddy Mowes The Lawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes a fun (RE: Sexy) approach to teaching his baby how to mow the lawn.

Derek loved the calmness of mowing the lawn. It did take a little while since the house sat on 6 acres, but luckily Derek had a riding lawn mower that made it easier than it would have with him pushing a regular one. Derek mowed the lawn on every Sunday unless it was winter because he liked to have a manicured lawn; he just liked the look of it. Stiles hasn’t learned how to drive it yet, but he is getting older so Derek thinks he can learn how to do it on his own now. 

 

Stiles was taking a nap while Derek mowed the front lawn of their house. He was pretty tired from the early morning romp they had. Derek’s dick started to harden when he thought about the way his innocent son had woken him up with a blowjob and then ridden him before the sun came up. God did he have it good, Derek thought. 

 

Then an idea popped into his head about how to make teaching his baby how to mow the lawn a very fun and satisfying experience. So, he pulled the lawn mower toward the back of the house and then went inside to grab his baby.

 

Derek found Stiles in the kitchen washing out his bowl of cereal in the sink and then putting it in the dishwasher. He was wearing nothing but the sexy black silk boxers Derek had bought for him. His baby was gorgeous. 

 

Stiles startled a little when he noticed his daddy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Then his cock twitched when he took in the sight of his daddy glowing due to the sweat of the summer heat and wearing no shirt and loose basketball shorts. He could also tell that his daddy wasn’t wearing any underwear and was very excited.

“Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you” not looking the least bit sorry though

“It’s okay daddy. Are you already done with the lawn?”

“No. I actually came back in to see if you wanted to learn how to mow the lawn”

“Absolutely” Stiles had no idea why the idea seemed so exciting

“Alright then. Follow me” he said while walking out of the French doors and to the lawn mower. Stiles was right behind him.

 

He sat down in the seat and put his baby in his lap, pushing his hard on onto his baby’s ass. His baby loved that. 

So he proceeded to start mowing the lawn and showing his baby all the functions and how to drive it. And once they reached the last acre, Derek put his hand around to his baby’s cock that had softened only slightly.

 

“Want to tell daddy what got you going?” Derek said while rubbing his dick to full hardness and grinding into his ass.

“You d-daddy. And the lawn mower vibrates” He was panting

“Oh yeah. Do you feel good baby?”

“Yes, oh god”

“Want daddy to help you?” he added his question with an extra hard rub to his baby’s cock.

“Yes please daddy!”

“Who am I to deny you?”

 

Derek than pulled down his own basketball shorts and Stiles boxers and put a finger to his baby’s hole to find out it was stretched wide.

“What did you do baby?” he asked while shoving his cock deep into his little boy

“Ahh daddy!! I feel so full!!” he was shocked by how quick he got filled by his daddy’s cock

“I asked you a question baby” he said while thrusting and continuing to drive the lawn mower

“I, ahh, wanted to d-do another, oh my god, round after y-you were done, daddy!! S-so I used t-that plug you gave me for Valentine’s Day, ahh” his daddy just kept thrusting deep into him while continuing to mow the lawn.

“You are such a slut, you just need something in that slutty hole of yours all the time don’t you?”

“Yes!! Please don’t stop daddy!! I feel so full!!” His daddy’s cock filled him so good

“Don’t worry baby, I love filling that hole of yours”

“I would have you on my cock all the time if I could, do you like that idea?”

“I love it!! I love your big cock filling me daddy”

 

Derek stopped the mower and just thrusted into his baby as hard as he could, needing to get off from being hard for so long. 

“Ugh, baby your ass fits me so good, ahh!”

“I love your big cock daddy! I-I’m so c-close, ahh right there!!”

 

Derek grabbed his baby’s cock and pumped fast. His baby was coming after just a few strokes. His baby clenched down on his cock as he came hard. His daddy pounded into him and just after a few rough thrusts he came hard into his baby. Stiles loved the feeling of his daddy’s come inside of him.

 

Derek stayed inside his baby until they got to the back porch. He pulled out, making Stiles whimper at all of a sudden not being filled, and helped his baby inside the house. Because Stiles had a little trouble walking after that rough session.

“I wasn’t too rough on you baby, was I?” Derek said in a concerned voice

“No daddy. I loved it” His baby gave him a reassuring smile.

“Good. Now what do you say to just watching movies in our room for the rest of the day?”

“I would love that. Can I get something to eat first?”

“I’ll set you up in our room and then bring you something to eat. What do you say?” 

“That sounds like a good idea” 

 

So Derek tucked Stiles into their bed and put in Ferris Bueller’s Day Off in the DVD player. He then went into the kitchen and made Stiles one of his favorites, tacos.

When it was ready Derek put 4 on a plate because his baby was a growing boy and put it on a tray and brought it up to the bedroom. He heard the wonderful sound of his baby’s laughter.

“Here you go baby” he said while putting the tray on Stiles’ lap.

“Tacos! You’re the best daddy!” Stiles said excitedly while reaching for the first one. He moaned when he took his first bite.

 

That made Derek happy, when his baby was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that is a fun way to mow the lawn ;) I know i already updated today but I couldn't get this for the next chapter out of my head so I figured why not do another update. I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you thought. The next chapter will be up soon, but I have to write a new chapter for my other work, so the next update will come up as soon as everything is sorted. Love you my babies. XOXO!!


	4. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began when Derek's mother asked him to help put together a Christmas party at an orphanage she donates money to.

Flashback: 3 years ago

 

Derek had pulled into his family’s vacation home in the Hampton’s. When he got out of the Camaro he went to the backseat where the pulled pork he made for dinner, which everyone loves, was and went into the house. He went to the kitchen where he set it on the table and saw his mom making last minute preparations for the Christmas dinner. The Hale's always had a big Christmas dinner a week before the actual date for reasons Derek hadn’t bothered ever questioning since it’s been a tradition since before he was born. He went over to where his mom was making gravy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi mom, everything smells delicious” 

“Hello sweetie. And thank you. How was the drive over?” Derek only lived about a half hour away in the country side of New York.

“Not bad. The snow hasn’t hit blizzard terms yet, so that’s good”

“Good. You’re actually the first one here. Your dad’s watching football in the living room if you want to go say hi” his mother said while taking some food out of the oven.

“Alright, thanks ma” he said while walking to the living room

Derek could hear his dad yelling at a bogus call from the ref. 

“Hey dad, how’s the game?” His dad got up from his armchair to come give him a hug.

“It’s alright; the 49ers are only down by 3”

“That’s good. How far into it?” Derek said while taking up the armchair next to his dad to watch the game.

“Only the 2nd quarter, so they’ll be able to come back” his dad said after giving him a beer.

“Well, merry Christmas” they cheered and watched the game while the rest of the family filed into the house. All the boys ended up in the living room watching the game and the girls chatted in the kitchen. At half time dinner was ready so they turned off the TV and went into the dining room to eat.

 

The kids of the family, Laura’s twin boys Jake & Max and Cora’s daughter Ivy and Mike’s daughter Stacy and Peter & Iris’ youngest daughter Malia, all sat at a separate table in the living room. The rest of the family, Derek & his three siblings and his cousins, Theresa & Joe & Danny, his Uncle Peter & Aunt Iris, and his parents were all at the dining room table.

Derek loved his family. He loved when they were all able to get together like this. They were a very close family. Derek does find the holidays a bit sad because of the fact that he hasn’t found someone to spend the rest of his life with and start a family like the rest of his family. He lives in this beautiful house in the country but it’s pretty lonely without anyone else there. 

His mother breaks him out of his thoughts, “So Derek sweetie, I hear you’re coming back to Beacon Hills in a few days. Is that right?”

“Yes I have a business trip near there so I figured why not stop by?” He was excited about visiting his old town.

“Well, if you wanted, I have something that you could help me with while you’re there”

“Sure my meeting is in the morning on Tuesday, so once that’s done I’m heading into town”

“Fantastic. Could you help with decorating the dining hall at the Beacon Hills Orphanage for their annual Christmas party?” That was one of the charities his mom donates money to.

“Of course” 

“Wonderful. The kids always have such a good time at the party, it’s nice seeing their faces light up at the presents Santa brings them and some kids even get picked for adoption there”

“Yeah it is really sweet” Derek would love to be able to help put smiles on these kids’ faces.

 

So on Tuesday after his meeting, which was a total success, Derek was on the 20 minute drive to his old home. Once he got there, he went into the house that was still empty because everyone was still in the Hampton’s. He put his suitcase in his old room and after changing into some more comfortable street clothes, got back in his car to go to the orphanage. Christmas was tomorrow, so all he had to do was put up the decorations because everything else was taken care of. 

Once that was done Derek decided to go down to the basement where the kids were eating lunch because the party was in the dining hall. He met up with the person who runs the orphanage, Braeden. They chatted for a bit while watching over the kids. She expressed her gratitude to his family and Derek stated that it is something they love giving back to, kids who deserve it. 

Derek then went onto saying goodbye and that he’ll see her tomorrow at the Christmas party. On his way out the door a little boy ran into him while he was playing tag with his friends. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry Mister, I didn’t see you I’m sorry” the boy was so embarrassed and a little scared, which Derek understood because he can look intimidating. 

He knelt down to the boy’s height and took the boy’s head out of his hands. The boy kept his eyes cast down. Derek didn’t want the boy to continue to feel bad.

“Hey look at me” once he did, “What’s your name kiddo?” the kid was so adorable, he couldn’t have been more than 7 or 8 years old.

“Stiles” he said in a small voice.

“That’s an interesting name” Derek said with a sweet smile

The boy, Stiles, calmed down “No one can pronounce my birth name, so I just call myself Stiles”

“I like it. And don’t worry about before because it’s not a big deal. I promise” 

“Ok, I’ve never seen you before, are you here to adopt someone?”

“No. I came here to help set up the decorations for your Christmas party tomorrow”

“Oh, please tell me you’ll come to the party it is so much fun!” Stiles was really excited about the party.

“Of course, I’d love to come” He, for some reason, got happy when Stiles got so excited and happy.

“Awesome. You’re going to have a great time. I promise” Stiles was the called over by one of the adults to come and eat. They said their goodbyes.

 

The next night, Derek got dressed in a dark green Henley and black jeans and went to the orphanage. He did have a good time thanks to Stiles who ran over to him once the boy saw him and stayed by his side the whole time roping him into all the activities. Derek was the one who handed the gift for Stiles when he was on Santa’s lap. And Stiles brought Derek over to the cookie icing table after he got his picture with Santa and Derek helped ice Stiles’ cookie and then the boy wanted to ice another on his own and gave it to Derek as a gift.

 

When it was time for the kids to go to bed Stiles leaped onto Derek and gave him a big hug.

“Will you come back and visit sometime?” he asked with pleading eyes

“Of course” Derek gave him one last hug before handing him over to the adult. He waved goodbye.

Then Braeden came up to him, “So did you have a good time? Stiles seems to like you a lot” she said with a smile

“Yes. I really like him too. He’s so full of life” 

“Yes he is, can be a handful at times, but he’s such a sweetheart”

“What’s his story?” something he’s been wondering since yesterday

“His parents died in a car crash when he was two and ever since he’s been here”

Derek’s heart went out to him. Then Derek had the greatest idea he’s ever gotten in his head. “I want to adopt him”

 

6 months later

 

Braeden walked into Stiles’ room. They had kept the whole adoption thing a secret from Stiles, but they knew they didn’t have to wonder whether or not he liked Derek. Stiles couldn’t stop talking about how great he is. 

Stiles was lying on his bed eating his piece of birthday cake. He was so excited about being 8 years old. He lifted his head when Braeden walked in. She sat on the edge of his bed with the biggest smile on her face. 

She always gets this way when one her kids goes to their forever home. He was curious as to why she was so happy.

“What happened Ms. Braeden?”

“Well, Stiles I have some very good news for you”

“What?” he couldn’t take the suspense

“You are being adopted sweetie”

He couldn’t believe he was picked by someone. He was going to have parents again. He was going to have a family. He had tears in his eyes now. But he was also confused since he doesn’t know who picked him. This was strange since you’re supposed to meet your possible adoptive parents beforehand.

“By who?” 

“By that nice man, Derek Hale”

“Oh My God! I’m so happy” he couldn’t believe Derek wanted to be his daddy

“Well come on pack up your stuff and we’ll go see him and his family” 

“Really, I get to meet his family too. This is absolutely the best birthday ever!!”

 

Stiles hurriedly packed up his stuff and had an emotional goodbye with his friends and then went down stairs to go meet his new family. Once he saw Derek he ran up to him and gave him a big hug while crying into his shoulder for a little bit. Once he calmed down he was introduced to the rest of the Hale family. 

After everyone was introduced they all went to the Hale manor for a celebratory lunch complete with birthday cake for Stiles. The Hale family had been ecstatic about Derek adopting a child and helped and supported him through every step of the adoption process. The celebration went onto 6:30 at night and Derek said they had to leave in order to catch the flight to go home. 

Home. That word made Stiles feel like he was on cloud nine. He had seen pictures of Derek’s house so he already knew it was awesome and was excited about living in New York. 

 

He had a daddy now. He had a family. There was nothing better on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm on fire with updates. Sorry there wasn't any porn in this one but there definitely will be in the next chapter. Thank you Sakuralight for the idea. Once I read you're comment I knew I had to do this for my next chapter. The next chapter is when their relationship begins. I hope you guys enjoyed it, as always let me know what you think. If anyone has any other ideas I'll be happy to indulge you if I can. Until next time my babies!! XOXO!!


	5. Baby's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles convinces his daddy to give in and be with him in every way ;)

Derek adopted Stiles a year and a half ago and things are going great. Stiles is doing great in school and has made some friends and he’s taken well to living with Derek, things are perfect. There is only one small thing that’s wrong and it’s just on Derek’s end. He seems to have feelings for his son. And these are not the type of feelings any parent should ever have for their child. Just last night he had a wet dream about pounding into his little boy for Valentine’s Day. Derek has tried all things possible to stop these feelings without letting on to anyone else that he has them. He wants the feelings to go away but he doesn’t want to go to jail. And the thing that gets to him the most when he thinks about the consequences of his feelings is that he’d be without Stiles.

 

He does love his son like a parent too, so he would be devastated at losing him. Stiles is such a great kid. He’s funny, extremely smart and mature, has such a big heart, and he does have a smart mouth at times, but that is just another thing he loves about his son. Derek just wishes he didn’t have thoughts about having sex with him. He’s just recently started to have these thoughts and they won’t go away no matter what he tries. He shouldn’t be thinking about how his son’s mouth would fit around his cock or how his legs would feel around his waist as he fucks him. Derek is freaking out about having these thoughts. And what makes it worse is that Stiles had to be an early bloomer. He started puberty recently. 

 

Stiles' body started to change a few months ago. When everything started he kept it a secret from his daddy because he didn’t want his daddy to worry. He works so hard in order to provide for Stiles and him to have this great life. And Stiles didn’t want to make him stressed out. His daddy is so great and he loves him so much that he was worried about ruining how great things have been between them. He was also worried about telling daddy what he dreamed about that would make his pants wet in the morning.

 

Stiles would dream about his daddy taking him apart in a way no parent should and no kid should ever think about their parents doing. His daddy did find out, but not by Stiles telling him. Stiles was in the middle of a great dream. His daddy had taken him out on one of their pretend dates for Valentine’s Day and was currently shoving into Stiles and making him feel like he was on cloud nine. But when Stiles was about to come, all this sex stuff he learned from books, his daddy had burst through the door. The problem was that Stiles wasn’t under the covers and Derek was able to see everything.

 

“Umm, I’m sorry; I came in because I thought you were hurt. But you’re not so umm I’ll go back in my room. I’m sorry baby” Derek said all this while keeping his eyes on the floor and Stiles could tell Derek was just as red as him. When his daddy made a move to leave

“Wait!” Derek stopped and looked at Stiles for the first time since coming into the room.

“Yes?”

“I have some questions I’ve been meaning to ask you daddy” Stiles’ voice was so small and Derek felt bad for his initial reaction about just leaving him alone. So he sat on the bed next to his baby.

“Of course. Ask anything you want” Derek was going to be very supportive because that’s what his baby needs

So Stiles asked all the questions about what’s been happening these last few weeks to him. And Derek answered all of them. Stiles felt a lot better once he found out that there wasn’t anything wrong with him. But he didn’t dare ask Derek about who was featured in his wet dreams. After answering all of his questions, Derek also gave him the sex talk because he figured the sooner the better. He told him that he should wait until he is sure about wanting to have sex and that it should be with someone that loves him just as much as Stiles loves them and Stiles should never do it if someone is pressuring him, that he should do it when each person is ready. And that when he does have sex, to use protection in order to prevent pregnancies and STDs. Those were things that Derek said he would explain tomorrow because it was getting late and they had been talking for a while.

 

Stiles went to bed that night feeling better about everything and his daddy did keep his promise about talking about those other things the next day. Stiles liked that Derek was honest about the entire thing.

 

Anyway, now Derek was dealing with the fact that at times he wanted to bend his son of the kitchen table and fuck him. This was something Derek never thought he would have to deal with.

Stiles was still dealing with the feelings he had for his daddy. He was smart; he knew he shouldn’t be having these feelings. He knew he shouldn’t want his daddy to do adult things to him but he couldn’t stop the thoughts coming into his head. And he has recently gained more knowledge about the things he wants to do with his daddy, which hasn’t helped at all. And just last night he found something in the library he knew he shouldn’t find let alone bring home to play with. A purple vibrator. It was still in its packaging.

 

His daddy wasn’t going to be home for a while so he figured why not play with it. He knew how to use it and where it goes in him. He knew that he had to prepare himself. So here he was on his bed writhing at having three fingers inside of him, it felt so good and he knew his new toy would make him feel even better. He couldn’t wait any longer, so he took out his spit covered fingers and spit on the vibrator and slowly inserted it inside. It hurt for a little bit as he kept pushing and he stilled once it was all inside to let himself get used to the toy.

Once he felt only pleasure he picked up the remote and turned it. Now that made him see stars. This felt amazing and he hadn’t even started pushing it in and out, which he started to do. This was fantastic and then on an extra deep thrust he found the sweet spot or prostate as the books he’s read call it. After hitting that all he wanted to do was fast and hard.

Soon he felt that feeling. He was about to climax. And when it happened he might have blacked out for a second. After that he went into his attached bathroom and cleaned himself up and his new favorite toy. He then wanted to go into the living room to go wait for his daddy, who should be coming home soon. But when he left his room he heard some noises coming from his daddy’s room. Curious, he went to see what it was. And when he opened the door he was shocked.

 

It was his daddy, still in his suit, with his dick out and rubbing fast. He couldn’t look away, his daddy looked hot. And then he heard the thing he dreamed about hearing come from his daddy.

“Ohh, Stiles!”

“Oh baby, you feel so good. Yes!” 

“Oh god!” his daddy came into his hand

 

Stiles quietly closed the door and went into his room. His daddy felt the same way about him, this was great. Except, he knew it wasn’t. He knew a father and son, whether related or not, should not feel this way about each other. But he knew if his daddy felt the same way, that he hates himself for it. Stiles can’t let his favorite person in the entire world feel like that. He would convince his daddy that it was okay. That Stiles knew what he wanted and was smart and mature enough too. 

 

So, the next day Stiles put his plan into motion. He had found a cute outfit at a garage sale that he knew would fit him. He might have not paid for it, but that’s not important. Anyway, it was 6:00 so Stiles knew his daddy would be home soon, he hoped this went well. He put on the outfit, complete with matching kiddy heels. It was a sexy red baby doll nightie and had red lace panties that didn’t go all the way over his butt, which showcased it and showed off his rock hard cock. After checking himself out in his mirror for a couple minutes, he decided to go into his daddy’s room. He laid on the bed in a sexy pose and waited for his daddy to find his surprise.

Once he heard the car door close, his heart began to pound. He heard the door open and his daddy call out for him, he didn’t answer. He heard his daddy’s footsteps come up the stairs and check into his room and then he heard him coming to the door. He swore his heart could be seen outside his chest. Then the doorknob turned and his daddy walked in and turned on the lights. He saw the eyes in Derek’s head go wide and eyebrows shoot up.

 

“Baby, w-what?” he was so confused and slightly turned on. Ok, a lot turned on but he willed his dick down.

Stiles then walked up to his daddy and pulled out his puppy eyes. “I need to tell you a few things daddy”

“Yeah, that would be good.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and his baby climbed onto his lap, making Derek’s job on keeping his dick down more stressful. Then his baby proceeded to tell him about his new feelings toward his daddy and the dreams and what he walked in on his daddy doing last night. 

To say Derek went through some emotions during that talk, would be an understatement and the horror of knowing his baby found out his feelings didn’t feel too good either. In addition, to his baby confessing a lot of things, he proved to Derek how smart and mature he really was. Derek felt his will power to resist crumbling. 

Once Stiles finished telling his daddy everything, he was nervous since his daddy still hadn’t said anything.

“Daddy please say something” his voice was small and full of fear

“Baby, its wrong if I give in to my urges” he was having a really hard time resisting

“Daddy it’s ok. I feel the same way. And I told you I understand everything about this. I promise daddy, you can let go” 

 

And Derek’s resistance broke like a dam. He pushed Stiles onto the bed and kissed him like he was his life source and Stiles gave as good as he got. They’re tongues met and everything got more heated.  
Derek put his hands to Stiles’ panties and pushed them down enough to get Stiles’ cock out and started to jerk his baby off to full hardness. And Stiles was a moaning and writhing mess beneath him. Derek stopped kissing his baby in order to pull off the panties and Stiles kicked off his heels. Then Derek got off the bed and stripped in record time. 

Stiles was drooling at the sight he’s been dreaming of for months. His daddy was like a Greek god. And all his. His daddy then got back on top of him and continued making out with him. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around his daddy’s waist and then felt Derek’s dick on his stomach. His moaning out matched a porn star and Derek was no better. This was both of their fantasies come true. Derek then moved his kisses to his baby’s jaw and then the neck and when he kissed the spot right below Stiles’ ear, it earned him a gasp from his baby. Derek decided to suck a bruise right there, which had Stiles gripping his hair.

 

When he came off that spot he sucked on his baby’s ear and then said, “Did you like that baby?”

Stiles was gasping because his daddy then decided to suck on his nipples, another apparently sensitive area. “Yes! Oh my god daddy!” Stiles was clawing at his daddy’s back. 

Derek pulled up from where he had just finished perking up the other nipple and said “You’re such a slut aren’t you baby? Getting dressed up like this, you really wanted me to pound into that slutty hole of yours didn’t you?” he said this while pulling out his lube from the nightstand.

 

Stiles saw this and his dick got even harder; add that with his daddy saying those things to him and Stiles was coming hard. 

Derek wasn’t shocked at all. Stiles is so young and a virgin. But he saw Stiles hide his face and saw his face get red. Derek didn’t want his baby to feel bad.

“Baby, look at me”

Stiles refused to, “I’m sorry it’s just that you’re so hot and I’ve been hard for a little while and…” Derek cut him off with a sweet and loving kiss

When he pulled back Stiles saw all the love for him in Derek’s eyes. Derek gave him a loving smile and said “Baby, it’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for, besides, I thought you looked hot when you came” He added that with a push of his lubed up finger inside the looser than he was expecting hole.

Stiles gasped at the feeling of his daddy’s fingers inside of him. It felt great, maybe only slightly weird. He also noticed his daddy’s confused face and confessed his little “experiment” with the vibrator. That seemed to turn his daddy on more because he added another finger. He had four fingers in his baby and was hitting the prostate dead on, which got his baby’s cock back to full on hardness, when he deemed his baby ready for his cock.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this baby?” he needed Stiles to be 100% ready.

“Absolutely daddy” he was so ready to be filled by his daddy’s big cock.

 

Derek nodded and pushed the head in. he stopped at the discomfort on his son’s face. Derek then gave his baby a kiss full of all the love he has for him and decided to push on through once Stiles stopped being tense. After he was ball’s deep in Stiles, which was the most amazing feeling to Derek, he stopped in order to give his baby time to adjust to his size. 

After what felt like forever, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and clenched down. Making the both of them moan loudly. Derek then went onto make love to his beautiful baby. The only sounds in the room were of their love making and they were both on cloud nine tonight. And on a deep thrust, Derek hit the spot in Stiles that had him arching and clawing on his daddy. He then proceeded to hit that spot dead on every time. And soon they both felt that familiar feeling in their stomachs.

“Daddy! I’m going t-to, ahh, come. Oh god!” 

“That’s okay baby, let go. Show your daddy how good he makes you feel” he said this while grabbing his baby’s dick and pumping him through his mind blowing orgasm. Derek followed closely behind his baby. He coated the inside walls of Stiles and, to Stiles, that feeling is amazing.

 

Derek pulled out and plopped down next to his baby and pulled him to his chest. And whispered sweet nothings into Stiles ear until he fell asleep. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces because they know they’re with the person they love more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the other part of Sakuralight idea. That was the longest chapter I've ever written and it took as long as it seemed. I hope you guys liked it. And were ok with me splitting the ideas into two separate chapters. Let me know what you thought as always.  
> Love you my babies!! XOXO!!


	6. Crushing Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has fears about his daddy not wanting him as he gets older. His daddy scares those fears away for good. Enjoy!!

Stiles knew what a pedophile was. They were bad men who would take advantage of kids like him, would only take what _they_ wanted. They would take advantage, manipulate, and hurt. They were very bad. That definitely was not his daddy. His daddy gave in because he knew that Stiles understood and wanted him as badly as he wanted his baby. His daddy was a very good man.

 

But Stiles did worry that since his daddy liked him when he was so young, would he get bored of him when he’s older? Since that is what men who like little boys do. They only like them young. Stiles hadn’t ever had this feeling until last week. A man had come to their school to talk to the kids in his school about the _bad_ men. The things he said struck some insecurities in Stiles that he didn’t know existed. He knew that it was silly to have these doubts about his and daddy’s bond, but he couldn’t help it.

 

The man had come to the school to talk about pedophiles, since kids can be naïve and decide to meet people over the internet or something like that and then thy get very hurt. It is scary, but Stiles would never have to worry because A) he wasn’t naïve & B) Everyone in his family talked him to death about stranger danger, especially when he started to get into going on the computer. He was a smart kid and he knew that. But the man wanted to talk to the kids who were naïve. He talked about how pedophiles were men who were only into little kids and preyed on kids. Because they were sick.

 

Now, that fear that came up because of that talk was something that has been eating at him ever since. It had popped into his mind after taking a post sex nap that day. His daddy had picked him up early from school after the talk because Derek had the day off. Stiles told his daddy to take him to their secret place, a secluded area not far from where they were. It’s what they use if they’re nearby and can’t wait to get home. His daddy had taken him roughly in the back seat of the Toyota and made him see stars the entire time. When they got back home his daddy had carried him bridal style inside and put him down for a nap while he went to the store.

 

He knew his daddy truly did love him more than anything in the world, but Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if Derek would no longer love him like he does now when Stiles grows up. It could happen. Stiles might have stayed close to his daddy the rest of that day, in order to cherish the moments. The thought of his daddy getting bored with him and stopping what they had is why currently Stiles was sobbing into his daddy’s pillow. His daddy had gone out to get some breakfast for them. His daddy was the best thing ever, spoiling Stiles with gifts and love, but making sure he was grounded and humble and giving. Stiles has always known he hit the jackpot with Derek as his daddy. Not to mention how good in bed he is. Anyway, Stiles believes his daddy is the most perfect person ever.

 

Stiles was so lost in his sadness that he didn’t hear his daddy come back. And his daddy’s heart broke at the sight of his baby, what happened to his cheery and sweet baby while he was gone? Derek went over to the edge of the bed and it was then that Stiles noticed his daddy and grabbed at Derek to hug and cry into his shoulder. Derek got onto the bed and hugged Stiles to his chest. He kept saying it would be alright and whispering other sweet nothings into his baby’s ear until he calmed down. And once the sobs had quieted down he brought his son up so they were eye level and gave him a kiss full of love, which helped too. Derek pulled back to ask the questions he’s been waiting to ask.

 

“My precious baby, why are you so upset” His voice was broken at the sight of Stiles so upset.

Stiles forced himself not to continue cry, he knew he had to tell his daddy about how he was feeling. “Do you only like me because I’m a little boy?” he was scared of the answer.

“What kind of question is that?” Derek was really confused right now.

“A legitimate one” his daddy still hadn’t given him an answer. And then he went onto explain what he’s been feeling over the last week.

“Baby, I love that you’re extremely smart and mature, funny, sarcastic, fun, strong willed and independent, and the most beautiful creature I’ve ever met. Believe me baby I will never be bored with you and I think that you will get even more beautiful, if that is even possible, as you get older. Never. Ever. Forget everything I just said, because it is 150% the honest to god truth. I promise you, my love.” Stiles was crying again. But they were tears of joy, because he did believe his daddy and he could feel all the love he had for him.

 

Derek just held his baby close to him and gave him sweet and loving kisses. And even tickled him a little bit in order to make him smile more. Derek then got an idea in his head to actually show Stiles that he meant it, in a very fun and sure to be satisfying way of course. Stiles knew what that face meant on his daddy, and boy was he ready. His cock getting half hard at that alone.

Stiles matched his daddy’s smile, “What are you thinking of doing daddy?”

“Before you and your sexy everything came into my life I had some things that helped me get off” Derek then left to go into the attic where he kept all of his old dirty movies and got one of his favorites. Stiles was very confused and didn’t see what his daddy had in his hand when he popped the disk into the DVD player. Derek told him to close his eyes because he didn’t want Stiles getting any hints before the movie played.

 

The movie was about these two guys, a pilot and a co- pilot having sex after getting into their hotel rooms fucking each other with all their clothes on. Derek skipped ahead to the lead up to the sex. And undressed his son who had already gotten hard in anticipation and took his clothes off too and sat up against the head board and put his son between his legs with his baby’s ass directly on his hard dick, but didn’t push in yet. He then played the movie.

 

“I want you to keep watching the movie, baby. Can you do that?” he said while sliding a lubed up finger into his baby.

“Ohh, yes” he was mewling

“Good boy” that had Stiles preening, making Derek chuckle against his baby’s neck and he then went onto gently suck on his neck, while one hand was working his nipples and the other had two fingers in his son. Combine all of that with the fact that Stiles was watching this movie and he was a mess.

 

Then the good part started. The older of the two, the pilot, pulled out his cock. And boy was that big, almost bigger than his daddy’s. The co-pilot also had his out and was jerking himself while on his hands and knees on the floor with his pants pulled down to just under his butt. And then the pilot just slammed his way in and set the pace at rough and dirty. And that was when Derek thought Stiles was ready and slammed up too into his baby. Making Stiles bow.

 

“DADDY!” his daddy was not holding back at all, matching the people in the movie. It was amazing!

“You love it when I just use you don’t you baby?” he said while grunting against Stiles’ neck

“YES!! Use my hole daddy, you make me feel sooo good!! Daddy, oh yes!” This was definitely going into the top 5 best sex they’ve ever had and that is saying something.

“I love how you’ll just spread you’re legs for me at any time, want to try that someday. Me just using you all day whenever I want?”

“Yes!! God what are you doing to me daddy?!”

“I’m proving to you that I like men and you. I used to get off on those guys all the time and guys like them, who are older then you. I think _men_  are hot too. And now I get off on you, my little boy. You get me harder than any porn star or any other man ever will” he couldn’t believe he could actually say all that as his thrusts got quicker, because was about to come

"Fuck Stiles, you fit my cock like no one lese. Like you were made to have my dick in you. Ahh, Stiles!"

"I love it when your big cock is in me daddy. fills me sooo good! Crap!"

“I’m gonna-AHH!” "Fuck" Stiles came so hard and his daddy was just the same way. He shot his load into his baby’s abused hole. They were both out of it for a little bit and Derek came back sooner than Stiles, so he stayed inside his baby, while grabbing the remote and turning the movie off. And once Stiles came back he pulled out, causing his baby to wince. He put Stiles on his stomach and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth for cleanup.

 

He was extra careful around his baby’s hole; it was so red and puffy. He kissed it better, making Stiles groan due to overstimulation. He kissed the back of his baby’s head and threw the washcloth in the wastebasket. Then climbed into bed and Stiles rolled over to snuggle into his daddy’s big, strong chest. He always felt safe with his daddy.

 

“Daddy, when you were talking about before about saying what you got off too…”

“Yes, baby?” he said with a kiss to the top of his head

“You never talked about other little boys besides me”

“That’s because you’re the only little boy that gets me hard. There is no other boy or man that I love as much as I love you” he then gave his son a sweet kiss on the lips.

Stiles knew his daddy wasn’t lying to him. And his fears about his relationship with his dad changing as he got over are totally crushed. His daddy and him will be together forever. He knows this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a guest and I thought it would make a great chapter, hope you all liked it. And "Yay" I hope it was close to what you pictured. Let me know what you think.  
> Love you my babies  
> XOXO


	7. Things Will Be Put On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 1 of a 2 part storyline. Peter's wife and daughter get sick and he has to stay with Derek and Stiles.The ideas came from Sakuralight & Sinner_ofLA. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've just been lazy this past week, but I'm going to start updating more again. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Derek was in the kitchen making some spaghetti, when the phone rang.

“Baby, can you get that please?”

Stiles was playing a game on the computer and paused it to answer the phone. “Sure daddy”

“Hello?”

“Hey Stiles, how are you kiddo?” 

Stiles was excited it was Peter; he was always so much fun. “I’m good; do you want to talk to my dad?”

“Yes, can you hand the phone to him?”

“Sure. Daddy! Uncle Peter, needs to talk to you”

Derek turned off the stove and walked over to his baby and took the phone from him. “Hey, Peter. What’s up?”

“Listen, can I stay with you guys for a little bit?”

Derek was very confused, “is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just that the girls are sick with the flu and they want me to stay away so I don’t get sick too”

Derek couldn’t say no to his family, even if he wanted to. “Sure. Where are you right now?”

“Thank you so much, and I’m staying at the Hilton tonight. I have work tomorrow so I’ll be by your house around 6:00, is that ok?”

“Yeah, that’s fine” 

“Ok, great. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you”

“Love you too, see you then” and they hung up the phone

 

He went back into the kitchen to find his baby draining the noodles. He walked up behind his baby, and started to suck on his baby’s neck. 

“Daddy, stop. We have to have dinner first, and then sex”

“Ugh, fine. But after, I’m going to ravish your entire body” he added that with a smack to his baby’s nice ass.

Stiles squeaked and then put the noodles back in the pot. Derek sent him to set the kitchen table while he got their plates ready.

 

Once they sat down they started to talk about their day.

“So daddy, how was work today?” his daddy had a very important business meeting today, that had his daddy working longer hours over the last couple of months leading up to the meeting. 

“It went very well and now I can relax about that and I get even more money coming in, which means you’ll be getting a nice present for being so patient with me” Derek knows he’s been distracted lately in order to make sure this deal goes through, but Stiles has taken it in stride. His baby is so great.

“Really? Thank you so much daddy, but really I knew it wouldn’t be forever until the meeting so I was fine with it, really.” His daddy was so great.

“Well, I still think you deserve something, so whatever you want you can have” that wasn’t much different than any other day with his baby; he would give his baby anything.

“Well that’s very sweet and thank you. I can’t think of anything right now, but if I find something I really want, I’ll tell you” 

“Ok, deal. So, how did school go today?”

“Good, I got an A on my history test” he said proudly

“That’s amazing Stiles, I’m so proud of you” and that had Stiles preening, he always loved pleasing his daddy and making Derek proud of him.

“Oh, also we got assigned a project in history”

“What’s it about?”

“We have to create a family tree going back 7 generations”

“Well, I’m not the best guy to ask for help, but you can have your Uncle Peter help you. He’s the got to guy if you want to know anything about our family’s history” 

“Ok, great. Thanks for the tip. Oh, that reminds me, what did he want to talk to you about?”

“Your Aunt Iris and cousin Malia caught the flu and Peter has to find somewhere else to stay for about a week so he doesn’t get sick, so he’s going to stay with us” 

“Perfect timing with my history project. And he is really fun to hang out with”

“What, I’m not fun?” he said jokingly

“You are, and a different kind of fun too” Stiles said with a wink

“Yeah, you better not have that kind of fun with Peter” he said while pulling Stiles onto his lap, to straddle him.

“No, I won’t. I promise” Stiles said in his sweet and innocent voice. This was ironic as he pulled out his daddy’s cock and started to stroke him.

“Ohh, baby”

 

“You know, daddy, were gonna have to do something to hold us over for the week, right daddy?” he said as he took off both their pants and underwear. He was still open from when he had opened himself up with a dildo while having phone sex with his daddy 20 minutes ago, while Derek was out in the garage working on the Camaro.

Derek pushed Stiles off him and bent him over the kitchen table and slammed his way home, he stayed there, waiting for his baby to give him the go ahead. But Stiles wanted it rough, so he could feel his daddy tomorrow.

“Fuck me daddy, don’t hold back. I want to feel you” he said this while clenching down, making them both groan.

“Alright baby, you asked for it” Derek did what his baby wanted. He fucked him senseless against the table. He knew there would be bruises on his baby’s hips tomorrow from how hard he was holding him. Good thing Stiles has the day off from school tomorrow.

Stiles was holding on tight to the edge of the kitchen table. God, his daddy knew how to fuck.

“Ohh daddy, ahh, you m-make me f-feel so gooood! God!” 

“Yeah, baby? I am going to ruin you so you. Will. Never. Want anyone. Else. You’re mine” Derek accentuated his words with rough thrusts to his baby’s sweet spot. He was making Stiles see stars.

“I’ll never, ahh daddy!!, w-want anyone, b-but you. Fuck!! Daddy!!”

Derek gave his son a hard slap to his left cheek, “Don’t swear”

“I-I’m s-sorry, you just make me feel s-so good, DADDY!!!” Stiles came so hard and so much against the table. Derek fucked his son through his orgasm and continued his rough pace until he too came so hard and so long, just coating his baby’s walls. 

Derek stayed inside him in order to catch his breath, and then gently pulled out. Stiles still winced but had a huge smile on his face. And that made Derek feel good, he knew they both liked a rough pace, but he never wanted his son in a bad pain. He took off his shirt and left it on the floor, he’ll pick it all up later, and then put Stiles in a chair and pulled off his shirt and used that to clean up the mess they made.

“I can’t feel my legs daddy” which was very true.

 

Smiling, Derek picked up his son and carried him to lie him down on their bed and went to draw him a bubble bath. When everything was ready, he picked him back up and put him in the tub and then climbed in behind Stiles. 

“You’re so good to me daddy” Stiles said dreamily, he still can’t believe how good his life is with Derek.

“You deserve it baby” Derek said while starting to massage his baby’s back and hips, this had Stiles moaning. And his cock becoming hard again. Derek noticed this and whispered into his son’s while stroking him, “ready for round 2 baby?”

 

They had sex 3 more times that night. In the tub, against the bedroom wall, and against the edge of the bed. By the time they were finished they were exhausted and just fell onto the middle of the bed, with Derek on his back and Stiles being an octopus on him. He loved the fact that Stiles was so tactile.

Derek knew they were going to have to act completely different once Peter came over tomorrow, but they could do it.

“So, I think you’re going to have to sleep in your old room once Peter comes” Stiles hasn’t slept in his room since they started their relationship.

Stiles didn’t like not being able to cuddle with his daddy at night, but he knew Derek was right. “Yeah, it would seem weird for someone my age to still want to sleep with their dad. What else should we do to make sure he doesn’t find out?” He wanted to do whatever it took to make sure Peter didn’t find out and take daddy away from him.

“I think just common sense stuff; we can’t be couple-y while he’s here. Even if he’s not around because he could still accidently come in. Umm, other than those two things, I’ll put him in the basement guest room because he loves that one. It means I could still sneak a kiss at night.” 

“All right, I think I’ll be okay with that. I mean, it’ll only be a week at most right?” he could deal with it for that long.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine baby” Derek said with a kiss to his baby’s temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the sex scene wasn't that great, but I promise the one in the next chapter is going to be better. Possessive sex is good at that. The next chapter will be up soon. I have this next chapter and a DCT chapter to work on so... but they won't take a week to get up, I promising you and myself this.  
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek feels insecure and after Stiles convinces him how much he loves Derek, his daddy shows him who he belongs to. And gives him the sweetest gift. Enjoy!!

It wasn’t fine for Derek. First of all Peter ended up staying 2 weeks instead of one and second of all Stiles really liked Peter and didn’t hide that fact. HIS baby was always with Peter unless at school. He always wanted to make Peter smile and wanted his attention at all times. Derek hasn’t even kissed his baby like he wanted to do at night when Stiles went to bed. His baby always wanted to stay up to his bed time with Peter and was always exhausted from playing with him. So to say that Derek was jealous was an understatement. And all that made Derek wonder if his baby wanted him anymore.

 

Derek did like the fact that Peter really helped Stiles with his history project and gave him all the information he needed about the Hale family. He also helped Derek give Derek the tools to put together a family tree of Stiles’ birth family as a surprise, which would be given to Stiles after Peter is gone. Derek wanted Stiles to know whatever he could about his birth family because his baby deserves that.

 

Stiles and Derek both just said goodbye to Peter, with Stiles giving an extra-long hug to his uncle. Derek is happy that he has Stiles to himself again and ready to finally prove to whom he belongs to. But first they should have lunch, as much as he wants to make Stiles his again on every surface in the house, he wants to talk to Stiles first about his day because he does enjoy talking to his baby. That was another thing he missed with Peter staying at their house, his personal conversations with Stiles. Sure when they were all together they had conversations but not one-on-one. And, even if he did want to have a personal conversation with his baby, he was always talking to Peter.

 

It’s a good thing it’s a half day on a Friday because then Derek has Stiles all to himself, which he intends on taking advantage of. So, Derek has just gotten back from getting lunch for them from Stiles’ favorite place, which means he has Stiles’ curly fries. 

“Baby, come on down, time for lunch”  
Stiles came running down from his room, because he believes every meal of the day is the important one, “Where’d you go?” then he saw the bag, “Oh my god, you got my favorite, you’re the best”

Stiles gave his dad a big hug, “thank you daddy!” he then went into the kitchen and got them plates.

They got their food and started eating, “So baby how was school today?” Derek knew that the kids in got their grades back on their history projects back.

“Awesome! I got an A+ on my project in history!” he was so excited because he knew it would make his daddy proud and that makes him happy.

“That’s amazing Stiles, I had no doubt you wouldn’t do amazing on that project. I’m so proud of you” Derek really was because he knows that even though Peter helped on where to find information about the family, Stiles really wanted to do most of the work himself.

“Thank you, Uncle Peter really helped make it easier for me, he’s amazing” Stiles’ uncle Peter wasn’t just fun, he was also very smart. That was why he was so excited about him staying with his daddy and himself and was always happy to hang out with him.

 

The comment made Derek a little upset because he thought he was the person that Stiles thought was amazing and fun and smart. He thought that maybe he isn’t enough for Stiles since all his baby wanted to do was be with his uncle and always talked about him like he was on this pedestal above everyone else. Derek wanted Stiles to see that way about him, like he used to before Peter pushed him off that pedestal and took it.

Stiles saw the way his daddy’s face fell and hated the look on him. He wanted to get rid of whatever made his daddy upset because nothing is allowed to hurt his daddy. Stiles walked over and straddled his daddy’s lap and that made Derek lift up his face at his baby. Stiles took his daddy’s face in his hands.

“What’s wrong daddy?” he was always upset whenever his daddy was upset.

Derek tried to get his baby to forget it, “it’s nothing baby just got lost in my thought that’s all”

He wasn’t about to be deterred from making his daddy feel better, “Yeah, and they obviously made you upset. What are they? Please be honest with me” he gave is daddy his best puppy eyes that always worked on his daddy.

And they did. Derek had to give his baby what he wanted. He told his baby all the feelings he’s been having these past couple of weeks. 

Stiles couldn’t believe his daddy was so jealous and so insecure of himself and all because of his uncle. But Stiles did feel guilty about making his daddy feel that way; looking back he did neglect his daddy for Peter. Stiles felt so bad that he was part of the reason his daddy looked so sad.

“Daddy, I am so very sorry that I made you feel that way. It was so insensitive of me to neglect you for Peter. And you are double everything of Peter. I swear, you are MY daddy and I’m YOUR baby and I fell in love with you for so many reasons, to many to even list. The way I love Peter is no way comparable to the way I love you” Stiles said with the most conviction ever. His daddy had to believe that he was it for Stiles.

Derek did believe Stiles and felt silly for having these thoughts in the first place. “No, I’m sorry. This was stupid” Derek felt embarrassed. 

“No daddy it’s not stupid. I would have felt the same way if the tables were turned” his daddy shouldn’t feel bad about having natural insecurities.

“It’s just that I’m supposed to be the rock in our relationship. I’m supposed to be the calm in the chaos that will keep you calm. I’m supposed to be confident and secure” These were feelings he truly felt.

“Daddy you don’t have to be that way all the time. Not being vulnerable at any time and having to be the strong one at all times is just exhausting and not healthy. It’s ok to depend on me to make you feel better” his daddy needed to know it was good to be vulnerable at times in a healthy relationship. 

“Ok. I believe you. Thank you for being there for me baby and making me feel better”

“Thank you for letting me” 

 

They embraced in a long and loving hug for a little while just enjoying each other. Then Derek realized there food was going to get cold.

He pulled back, “hey why don’t we finish up lunch first before we do anything else?”

“Yeah, ok”

 

So they went back to a nice lunch and they talked more about what happened during their day. Like Stiles and his team totally kicking ass in kickball in gym and Derek telling Stiles about the “fake” snake incident at his office.

“So, what happened was that I was talking with your aunt Erica and Uncle Isaac in my private office and then Erica said something about someone pulling a prank and putting a fake snake in the office and we laughed at the snake and then a few minutes later it moved and we thought it had a remote control and then a second later we were out of there when realized that it was real.” Derek was laughing so hard and so was his baby.

“I didn’t even know there were snakes in New York City” Derek said laughing.

 

They finished up their lunch and then went into the living room to watch some TV. Then in the middle of the show Stiles got an idea that would be fun for the both of them. He turned off the TV and Derek was confused for a second before his son straddled his lap and started to grind into his daddy's growing dick. This made Derek get a mischievous smile to match his son. His started to match his baby’s hip movements with thrusts up, he then leaned over to his baby’s ear and after playfully biting the shell, he whispered “I want you to go up to our room and you better be naked and I want to come in and see you working yourself open with a dildo because I am going to show you who you belong to” he ended that with a pinch to his baby’s clothed ass cheek. Stiles didn’t need to be told twice he ran upstairs and stripped down in record time and pulled out his favorite dildo from the secret chest under the bed filled with Stiles and Derek’s other toys. He lubed up 3 fingers and carefully but quickly opened himself up on them before shoving the dildo inside of him, his thrusts were rough and quick and oh so pleasuring, but not as good as Stiles knows his daddy’s cock will be. 

Derek was downstairs cooling down and giving his baby some time before he ruined him thoroughly. He stripped in the living room and threw his clothes down the laundry chute. He then filled up a glass of water and downed it before heading back upstairs, slowly taking two at a time. And briskly walked down the hall, his baby’s moans could be heard outside the door. He walked inside their room, where Stiles belongs, and the sight made him lose his breath. Here was his 11 year old son fucking himself with a dildo. 

Stiles opened his eyes and noticed his daddy standing there; he made a pleading noise with grabby hands. He needed his daddy’s cock inside him yesterday. Derek darkly chuckled at his greedy baby, but complied with his pleas. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and took out the dildo and pulled his son in for a long kiss filled with tongues and moans and most importantly, love. Even though they both knew this was going to be rough, he still always made sure his baby knew that he loved him and not just lusted him.

 

Then Derek pulled away, “Hands and knees” Stiles happily complied with the order. And Derek wasted no time in slamming his way home and didn’t wait for Stiles to adjust and slowly pulled out and then shoved back in, hitting his baby’s prostate on the first thrust.

“AHH! Daddy!”

Derek then pulled out quickly and roughly pushed again into the tight channel of his baby.

“Ohh, Stiles. Your still as tight as a virgin, it makes daddy feel good” Derek was fucking his baby so hard the bed was squeaking and the headboard was banging against the wall.

“Yes, daddy! You make me feel so full!”

“Yeah, is my big, thick cock the only one that will satisfy you? Fuck baby”

“Yes, ohh daddy, I love your cock!”

“You. Are. MY. Slut, right?” every word was followed by a hard jab to Stiles’ prostate, making him see stars. His daddy fucked like it was his job.

“Y-Yes, o-ohhh, I’m all yours, Daddy!” how could he even form words right now?

“That’s right you. Are. Mine. You belong to me”

“Is that right?” he followed the question with 5 hard spanks to each Stiles’ ass cheeks.

“YES!! I c-can’t…DADDY!!” Stiles came so hard he blacked out.

“YES!! STILES!” Derek hasn’t come that hard in a long time. 

 

He collapsed on top of his baby for a few seconds and then gently pulled out. His baby’s hole was so red and puffy. And so were his ass cheeks. Derek went into the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. Stiles woke up while his daddy was taking care of the mess. He groaned at the soreness, but was still happy.

“Hey baby, how do you feel?” he hoped he hadn’t hurt Stiles

“Amazing. It’s a good thing we don’t have any neighbors because I think the cops would have been called by how loud I was” Stiles said with a big, yet tired smile.

“That’s true, but I loved it. I love you” Derek then got some lotion from the night stand and rubbed it on his baby’s ass and kneaded. “I love you too”

“Mmm, that’s so nice. Thank you daddy”

“I like doing it, making you feel good” that statement couldn’t be any truer.

“So do I” Stiles would do anything to make his daddy happy.

“How do you feel?” 

“Amazing” he said with his charming smile

“Do you want to get washed up?”

“No, I just want to lie here with you” 

Derek knelt down to his baby’s face and gave him a sweet kiss, “ok”

 

Derek then got under the covers and pulled his baby to his chest, so as to not out too much pressure on Stiles’ ass. While they watched a TV movie Derek remembered the special gift he made for his baby. He gave Stiles a kiss to his temple, “I have to get something, I’ll be right back” Stiles was confused but waited for his daddy.

Derek had kept it in his briefcase. It was a beautifully detailed scrape book, meaning pricey (he wanted the gift to be extra special), filled with photos and facts about Stiles’ family. Stiles had a bunch of photos of his family that were all up on a single wall in the living room, but Derek got some copies and others while looking up the info and put it all in the scrape book. He went back up to their room. 

Once he handed Stiles the gift and his baby started to look through it, Stiles was crying and by the end of it his face was so wet. His daddy was the most loving and sweetest person on the planet!

Stiles grabbed his daddy into a tight bear hug and just sobbed into his bare shoulder. After a few minutes Stiles calmed down and pulled away and Derek got some tissues from the night stand and cleaned up Stiles’ face.

“You are the sweetest and most loving person on the planet!”

“I just wanted you to be able to know more about your birth family, because as much as you are part of the Hale family, you are equally part of the Stilinski Family my sweet Zdzislaw (Derek had practiced so he could pronounce his baby's name perfectly). Stiles had tears in his eyes again at that, his daddy has never called him by his first name because his daddy says he wanted to respect Stiles’ birth parents by having it between just them and their baby boy.

He pulled his daddy in for another hug. And just like before, when Stiles pulled away after calming down his daddy cleaned him up. Stiles put the scrape book on their dresser and then came back and put his head on his daddy’s chest.

“I can’t believe you did all that by yourself” he couldn’t believe his daddy did that for him.

“Well, Peter gave me the tools to find all that I needed, but I wanted to do this for you. As a way to keep you connected to your other family”

“I can never express how much I love you. And I know my parents would have loved you too”

“Well, maybe not” he doesn’t like to think about his baby’s parents looking down at them and knowing what he does to their son.

“Ok, so they might have not liked some stuff we do. But you are an amazing person daddy, that gift proves it. And I believe they were behind you adopting me” his parents so planned all that. And Stiles has another reason to love them.

“I know I would have loved them too, baby” he gave his son a long and loving kiss before turning out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked the chapter. I had planned it to be just focused on the possessive sex, but of course it turned out to have so many feels.  
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!  
> ***P.S-The snake story actually happened to my mom and the woman she shares an office space with. it happened on Halloween. Only instead of NYC it was Chicago  
> ****BTW, Zdzislaw means Glory is Here in polish.


	9. Halloween Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his daddy role play for the very first time. Enjoy!!

Stiles loves Halloween. The holiday is so much fun; dressing up as all these cool things, getting candy, the cool spookiness about it, it’s all awesome. Stiles really wished he was born on Halloween instead of the 15th of June. And this year is fun because his daddy says that since he’s 10 now, he could go trick or treating on his own with all of his friends. Their neighborhood is safe enough for the kids to be able to do that, but Derek just wanted to wait until his son was out of the single digits and so was the same policy with the rest of the parents of Stiles’ friends. Stiles was so excited because even though he loves his daddy more than anything, even curly fries and loves to spend a lot of time with him, he is also an independent child and this is another thing he can now do on his own, like a big kid. And it’s awesome.

 

Stiles decided to go as Batman; Erica is going as Cat Woman, Isaac as The Joker, Scott as Robin, Boyd as The Riddler, Allison as The Huntress, Malia as Batwoman, Lydia as Wonder Woman, Jackson as Superman, and the twins both are going as Spiderman. (I’m sure you guys can see the theme)

 

With 11 kids running around the town, the parents realized they would need someone to corral them and they wanted the kids to be able to somewhat feel that they were on their own, so they decided none of the parents will go with them and Jennifer volunteered as she heard the conversation happening at a restaurant 2 weeks ago. It was fine with them and the kids because she can handle them since she’s their teacher and the kids love her. It was going to be great.

 

All the kids have gotten dressed and are now at Stiles and Derek’s house with all their parents and everyone wants to take pictures. The parents invited Derek to their own Halloween party and he decided to keep himself busy until Stiles had to come home, some people at the party he knew would get a really good costume and others, like himself were going with an easy/lame costume idea. He was going as a teacher; he had on a tight green shirt that brought out his eyes and muscles, along with well fitted dark was jeans, Stiles picked out the outfit. He also wore his glasses and brought his briefcase as to try and look like a tiny bit of effort was put into the costume.

 

Jennifer showed up at the house at 8:00 to take the kids trick or treating, she was dressed up as Dorothy form The Wizard of Oz. The kids said their goodbye’s and then left with Jennifer. The parents stayed for another half an hour before heading over to a friend’s for their party. Derek was going to stay until 10:30 before going home because they kids’ curfew was 10:45.

 

Stiles and friends were having the time of their lives. They were getting enough candy to last them a year and they were just having fun going all around town. They did their best to make Ms. Blake happy by staying together and at least trying to be calm, but they knew she didn’t have high hopes on that part.

 

Before the kids knew it Ms. Blake said that it was time to start heading home. Luckily for them, they stopped at her apartment building, so she got them all in her truck and drove them to their houses. Stiles was the last to be dropped off since he lived a little bit farther away. He said thank you and then headed inside.

 

His daddy wasn’t home yet, so Stiles changed out of his costume into just his boxers. He was just too lazy to change into his pajamas just yet, and he was secretly hoping he would be able to get his daddy onboard with an idea he has.

Their sex life is fantastic already and Stiles had gotten this idea to try something new while on the computer the other day. He hopes his daddy would be eager to do this too because ever since he got it into his head he can’t stop thinking about how much fun it could be.

He had this idea about roleplaying. He already had an outfit that he got form the trash the other day, the package hadn’t even been open and it was his size and on the package it said something about roleplaying next to the picture.

He wouldn’t put it on until him and his daddy talked about roleplaying because even though he’s known for researching, he wanted his daddy to teach him about this. So he didn’t give into temptation and learned what it even meant when it comes to sex. He was always excited about learning something new, but this was a different type of learning and a different type of excitedness.

 

Stiles just then heard the front door open and he went down to greet his daddy, who looked so hot by the way. When he reached Derek, he got picked up and then brought over to the couch where he sat on his daddy’s lap.

“So, baby, did you have a good time with all of your friends and Ms. Blake?”

“Yes, it was so awesome! Thank you for letting me do this daddy” he was so glad his daddy wasn’t one of those helicopter parents, the ones who barely let their kid out of their sight and are so overbearing.

“You’re welcome baby, I knew you were old to do this” that was so true. He really did trust his baby and the neighborhood is completely safe.

“Well, I’m glad you trust me daddy. We got so much candy, I’m pretty sure we cleaned some people out. And we just had so much fun going all around town. It was great”

“You didn’t make Ms. Blake’s job of watching over you guys difficult, did you?”

“No, we made sure to stay together and not run around all over. We also tried to be quieter, but that didn’t happen” it’s really hard to expect that from kids on Halloween.

“Don’t worry about that part; I’m pretty sure all of the other kids were the same way. I’m just glad you made sure not to stress her out, not many adults would out right volunteer to watch over 11 kids”

“That’s another reason why she’s an awesome teacher. Anyway, did you have fun at your party?”

“Yes, I did. It was a lot of fun. But I’m also happy to be back home with you. Do you want to watch a movie, maybe Hocus Pocus?” that was Stiles’ favorite Halloween movie.

 

“Actually I had some questions I wanted to ask you” he didn’t know why he was so anxious all of a sudden.

“Sure baby. Shoot” he was happy to answer anything his baby asked of him.

“What is sexual role-play” he may have rushed that out of his mouth, but he decided quick like a band aid was the best way to go.

Derek’s eyebrows shot up at the question. He knew to start expecting some sex questions to come up soon since Stiles was so young and they just started their relationship less than a year ago, but he was still surprised. He noticed Stiles squirming in his lap, the way he does when he gets nervous or uncomfortable, and that made Derek realize he still hasn’t given his baby an answer yet.

“Sexual role play is when a couple plays out a fantasy. They get into characters and can dress up, use props, and/or going to a certain setting for the scene”

“What’s an example?”

“Well, one can be student/teacher. Where one plays the student and one plays the teacher and they do a sexy scene like that in their characters and they have sex as their characters”

“Ok. I get it, thanks daddy”

“No problem baby. How’d that get into your mind?”

“Well, I had seen this package in a garbage can the other day with a sexy outfit on it and it said something about role playing so…”

“Ahh, and let me guess, you brought it home?”

Blushing, “yes” he couldn’t look his daddy in the eye. He still gets shy when it comes to sex.

Derek chuckled lightly at his sweet baby, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re naturally curious, one of the things I love about you, and I’m on board if you want to some role playing” he knew his son would want to do it and he wasn’t about to turn down seeing his baby dressed up in a sexy outfit. Which made his jeans tighter, and it didn’t help that Stiles wriggled a little bit at the feeling.

 

“Do you want to do it now, daddy?”

“How about we talk about how we want it to go and then you can get play with daddy?”

“What do you want to do daddy?” Stiles was still naïve about some things regarding sex, so his daddy was going to have to lead the conversation.

“Well, what is the outfit anyway?”

“[A naughty school girl uniform](http://ukih.merchantrunglobal.com/ImageHosting/ViewImage.aspx?GlobalID=1003&MerchantID=5585&ImageID=6496&DisplaySize=-1)”

Derek got harder at the mental image of his sweet little boy dressed like that, but they needed to get through this conversation before getting to that part. “Umm, ok. I have an idea but you can say no if you don’t feel comfortable or just don’t like it, ok?”

“Ok. What’s the idea?”

“Well, I could be the principle and you can be the student. And, umm, you’re brought into my office because you missed behaved. And I punish you…

“What do you mean by punish?” he wasn’t worried about being seriously hurt, his daddy knew his limits, he was just curious.

“Spanking”

“I’m ok with that”

“Alright, good. Uhh, after that you can convince me that you don’t need detention”

“And by that, I have sex with you?”

“Yeah. Do you like this idea or do you want to do something else?” he would be ok with not doing that idea if it meant that Stiles was happy. He’ll get to have sex with his beautiful baby anyway.

“No, I really like that plan” he accentuated that by grinding down into his daddy’s lap onto the softening cock.

 

Derek just smirked, “well then. You better go and get dressed” he said while pushing his son off his lap.

Stiles ran upstairs, excited about doing something new with his daddy. Stiles opened (ripped open) the package and quickly dressed, the outfit even came with glasses and [heels](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35800000/Pink-High-Heels-high-heels-35867213-500-500.jpg). He stood in the mirror for a couple of minutes in order to calm down so he’ll be able to get onto character. He was so excited to do this.

Derek grabbed two chairs from the dining room table and put them in front of his office desk, to set up the scene. He was glad that he was already dressed for the part and just sat down in his leather chair and decided to start playing some games on the computer.

He then heard a knock on the door. “Come in” here goes nothing.

Derek’s jaw dropped at the sight of his baby. Stiles looked amazing in that costume. He quickly shook his head and got into character because his baby started to get shy in the doorway.

“Please sit down Miss”

Stiles blushed at being compared to a girl and was also was a bit turned on by that. He went and sat down in one of the chairs. Derek closed off the sight and laid back in his chair, giving his baby an intense stare.

“So, I hear you were goofing off in class. Is that true?”

Stiles dropped his head under the stare, getting more into character. “Yes, Mr. Hale, but...”

“I don’t need to hear any excuses; you were disrupting yours and your classmate’s education. And you know what needs to be done don’t you?”

“Yes Mr. Hale”

“Alright, now you know what do young lady, bend over my desk”

 

Derek then moved behind his baby and the noticed that Stiles wasn’t wearing any underwear. And he could see that his hole was stretched wide, probably from a butt plug, he’ll ask later. His softened cock started to get hard again quickly. An idea then popped into his head.

“Would you be ok with me using a ruler or would you rather it just be my hand Miss?” he didn’t want to break character yet but still needed his baby’s permission.

Stiles let out a whimper at the idea, “a ruler’s fine Mr. Hale”

Derek let out a pleased hum and then grabbed the ruler from his desk. “I’m going to give you 10 slaps to each cheek miss, alright?”

“Ok”

The skirt was short enough for Derek to see all of his baby’s plush ass. Derek started off easy on the first couple slaps, alternating each cheek and not so hard. Earning him little gasps out of Stiles. Then when he got to the third he went a little harder, Stiles gasped louder but it was bearable. And then when he got to the fifth slap he went his hardest and that got Stiles squeaking and moaning and groaning. He clawed at the desk from the pleasure/pain.

When Derek was done his baby’s ass cheeks were as red as the walls. Stiles was shuddering but he had this pleased smile on his face so Derek knew he liked it.

 

“Alright miss, you can stand up and turn around” now the real fun begins

Once Stiles was facing him again, “Now miss, I think you need detention as well. Don’t you?”

“No I’ve learned my lesson, Mr. Hale, I promise” Stiles was excited when he saw his daddy’s rock hard cock.

“I think you need to convince me that you don’t deserve detention”

“I’ll do whatever you want Mr. Hale”

Derek then moved his son out of the way and sat on his desk. “Anything?”

“Yes, anything Mr. Hale” Stiles then went and straddled his daddy.

What are you doing young lady?”

Stiles didn’t answer; he just opened up his daddy’s jeans and pulled his daddy’s cock out of his boxers.

“This is wrong, you shouldn’t do this. I could be fired”

“It’s ok Mr. Hale I’m just persuading you away from punishing me further. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Besides I know you want it to, you’re so hard”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re a young student”

 

No other words were said because Stiles pushed down on his daddy’s cock and slammed down.

“Fuck!”

“Ohh, Mr. Hale!”

Stiles stayed still for a second and then he started to bounce with abandon.

“Fuck Miss Stilinski-Hale. Oh my god, yes!”  
“C-Call me Stiles. Ahh, am I doing good M-Mr. Hale”

“Yes Stiles, that’s it baby. Ride my dick” Derek started to thrust up hard.

“Ohh, yes. Please”

Stiles ripped open his daddy’s shirt and pulled it down and clawed at his back.

“You like my cock Stiles?”

“Yes! Don’t stop, please”

Derek then stood up and laid Stiles down on the desk and fucked into his baby like no tomorrow.

Stiles wrapped his legs around his daddy’s waist, with his heels clinking together, and just held on. He knew his voice was ruined by how much he was screaming.

“You like this Miss Stiles? You like spreading your legs for me?”

“Ahh! Y-Yes!! I love your big dick p-pounding into me”

“That’s right because you’re a slut. Fuck Stiles!”

“YES!! MR. HALE!” Stiles came without even being touched. He went slack in his daddy’s arms.

Derek kept pounding into him a dozen more times before, “YES!! MS. STILES!”

 

Derek slumped onto Stiles, who gave a slight “oof” at the sudden weight

"Oh, baby?"

"Mmm"

"Did you wear a butt plug at some point today?"

"I wore it while I was out trick or treating. I was hoping we would have sex tonight"

Derek groaned at the thought of Stiles walking around like that but was too overstimulated to do anything else. "Well, you did get your wish"

"And more" he said while laughing and Derek joined him.

They laid there for a bit before Derek pulled out of Stiles, who winced.

“How do you feel baby?” he hoped his baby liked the roughness

“Amazing. We are so doing that again some time”

 

Derek chuckled and picked up his baby bridal style and carried him over to the couch and laid him down they both then stripped down to nothing and Derek put a blanket over his baby, while he went over and put on Hocus Pocus. When he bent down and put it in the DVD player his son wolf-whistled at the sight of his bare ass.

Once the movie was in he crawled under the blanket and cuddled with his son.

“Best Halloween ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from marigoldie, I hope you liked my version of your suggestion. Let me know what you thought as always.
> 
> I am sooooo sorry about how long it has taken me to update, I hope you forgive me. I'll try and be better, I promise.
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	10. The Start of MIddle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going into the sixth grade and he is stressing. Good thing he has a very pleasing way on how to relax. Enjoy!!

Today was the first day of the 6th grade. Stiles has spent the last month obsessing over transferring from the elementary years into middle school years. Derek had to buy a shit ton of school supplies and he did that three weeks before school starts again because his baby wanted time to get everything organized and labeled and ready. The times where Stiles wasn’t obsessing over the upcoming school year he was spending time with his friends where most of the time they obsessed together. 

Derek was glad he wasn’t the only one going through this and the parents bonded over how crazy yet adorable their kids were being. He was glad his family had come together in New York during the last month of summer. His mom said that it’s a wonder Stiles isn’t really his kid biologically because apparently Stiles is acting just like he did when he entered middle school.

Derek, and probably all the other parents too, was glad that the school that Stiles goes to goes up to the 8th grade and then the kids would go from there into the building next door where the high schoolers go to. The reason he’s happy about is that his baby won’t worry about trying to navigate a whole other school, so at least that’s one thing Stiles won’t be obsessing over. 

 

Back to the present. Derek was up at 6:00 on Monday morning, like he always is on weekdays unless he has the day off. He has worked out in the home gym and taken his shower and is now sitting on the couch watching the news on low volume so as to not wake up his baby. And that wasn’t something he needed to worry about since he heard Stiles coming down the stairs at 6:45, one of the earliest times Derek has ever seen him up. 

He comes over on to the couch to cuddle up with his daddy while trying to wake up.

“Why are you up so early? School doesn’t start until 8:30” 

“I just wanted to get everything ready like I (yawn) want and be able to relax. And my friends and I made a pact to get to school a half hour early just to hang out”

“Ok, do you want me to make us breakfast while you take a shower?”

Stiles nodded and made his way back upstairs to their room to take a shower.

 

Derek decided to make Stiles’ favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and lots of bacon. Derek just got finished cooking when he heard Stiles coming back downstairs.

“Awesome! My favorite, thank you daddy!” he said while running up to Derek hugging his bare torso and then he slide his hands down to squeeze his daddy’s butt through his black sweatpants. That earned him a swat to the head.

“We’ll do that later, right now I need you to get your plate and help yourself. To food” he emphasized

Once they both got their fill on their plates, they sat down at the kitchen table. Stiles poured himself a glass of orange juice and Derek got his coffee. 

“So, baby, are you more excited or nervous about today?”

“I think it’s half and half, with the scale tipped slightly more toward nervous” he admitted

“What are you nervous about sweetie?” he wants to help calm his baby’s nerves.

“Just… I don’t know; middle school is a different level in everything than elementary school you know?”

Derek pulled Stiles onto him so his baby’s legs were across his thighs, “I do, but I also know you are going to be great. You already have a ton of friends; you are extremely smart and studious. You are going to be fine my love, I just know it” he said while holding onto his son’s chin so he could look him in the eye. 

“How do you always do that?”

“What?”

“Say exactly the right thing that will make me feel better” it was true that his daddy always knew what to say.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’m your dad or because I’m your lover or maybe it’s because it’s the truth”

“See you just did it again”

“I can’t help it sweetie” Derek said while fondly chuckling.

 

Stiles did relax after that and they went back to finishing breakfast. Once they were done they still had 45 minutes left. 

“Do you want to go get dressed?” asked Derek while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Actually, could you do something for me daddy?” he’s been waiting to this since he walked into the kitchen.

Going over to his baby, “Sure anything”

Stiles dropped to his knees in front of his daddy and put his hands on the waist band of his daddy’s sweatpants.

He looked up at his daddy with the big eyes that always got him what he wanted and said, “Will you fuck my mouth, please?” 

Derek just nodded his head and Stiles pulled his pants down, happy to see his daddy went commando and was hardening before his eyes.

“Open wide baby” Derek said while grasping his cock at the base.

Stiles did as he was told and Derek pushed in slowly to his baby’s mouth. He started thrusting his hips slowly and then when his baby gave him a tap to his thigh he went faster.

Stiles was moaning and groaning at the feeling of his daddy’s big dick pumping in and out of him. The vibrations had Derek joining him and clenching his hands into Stiles’ hair, tugging and holding him there while Derek went faster.

Stiles knew his daddy was close so he fondled his balls and his daddy was coming a dozen pumps later.

When Stiles was done greedily swallowing his seed, he pulled him up and gave him a filthy kiss filled with tongues and the taste of himself in Stiles’ mouth. He also quickly jacked off Stiles who was already close from pleasuring Derek and came a few seconds later, all over Derek’s abs.

“Oh no, look at the mess I made. I should clean it up” and Stiles did that by using his tongue.

 

Once he was done Derek pulled him in for another heated kiss, mainly to taste them together. And when he pulled away, “You have a half an hour, so go get dressed and brush your teeth”

Stiles saluted him with a “yes sir!”

Derek went down to the basement to get a fresh pair of jeans and a clean shirt, after he put on some cologne and deodorant to mask the smell he quickly brushed his teeth in their bathroom while Stiles was getting changed.

 

“Can we go now daddy?”

“Sure baby” Derek said while going down the stairs to join his baby, who looked adorable by the way.

“How do I look?” Stiles asked while gesturing to his red flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and his dark was jeans and gray vans. 

“You look great sweetie” he gave his son a chaste yet sweet kiss.

They went down to the Camaro and hopped in, there weren’t that many cars on the road so they got there pretty quickly and at the same time as Chris and Allison. Stiles got out of the car after giving his daddy a hug goodbye and went over to Allison and they walked into school together.

Derek went over to Chris, who said “don’t you wish they could stay little forever?”

“Yeah, they are growing up fast aren’t they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a super quick smut scene, but I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think!!  
> Love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	11. Baby Has A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Stiles has made a new friend and that person has a crush on Stiles, Derek sets out to prove who his baby belongs to and Stiles loved every second of it ;)

Stiles started the 6th grade 3 weeks ago and he’s taken to it so well. He’s been doing great academic wise, which doesn’t surprise Derek in the least. He hasn’t had any problems socially; well, all the kids who are in the middle school are the same from grade school because it’s in the same building, but there are at times new kids that go to the middle school there. Stiles made a new friend at the beginning of school who went to a private school and had to come to Stiles’ school for middle school and high school. They exchanged phone numbers and the house phone at Stiles and Derek's rings every night since then; Derek won’t let Stiles have his own cell phone until he’s 12. 

 

Anyway, Derek isn’t that fond of the kid. It’s not that Matt isn’t a nice kid or not a good friend to his son; it’s just that he thinks that Matt has a crush on Stiles. Derek isn’t worried about Stiles feeling the same way, the kid is just annoying. He calls Stiles multiple times a day at the house even though they go to the same school and have some classes together. He always wants to hang out with Stiles. His baby still spends pretty much the same amount of time with him so he isn’t annoyed with Stiles. 

Derek just has this urge to stake a claim on Stiles, even though he knows Matt won’t ever know about it. His and Stiles’ sex life is still great, he just wants to have a really possessive sex session with his baby. They’ve had possessive sex before and he knows Stiles loves every second of it. He’s just waiting for the right time to do it because he is going to thoroughly prove to Stiles that he is his. Which means Stiles is going to be very sore the next day, so he’s waiting for a weekend where Stiles doesn’t have any plans with his friends because he plans to never let Stiles out of their bed.

 

Derek was currently sitting outside the school in the Camaro waiting for Stiles to come out. He saw him walking, with Matt, and they seemed to be in deep conversation. And when they were done they hugged and Stiles made his way over to his daddy.

When he got in, he said hello and gave his daddy a kiss on the cheek. Once he was buckled, Derek drove away and headed home. 

“So, how was school today sweetie?”

“Good. In art class we shot darts at balloons filled with paint on the wall, it was so much fun!”

“That does sound fun” One of Derek’s favorite things about his baby was the fact that he was so passionate about so many things.

“Yeah and in English class we have a vocab quiz on Monday and so the teacher had us play the game flyswatter, how you play is there are all the vocab words slash definitions on the board and the class is split up into two teams and one person from each team will come up to the board with a flyswatter and the teacher will call out a word or definition and the first person to find the match wins a point for their team. It was awesome!”

“I’m sure it was. Who won?”

“My team of course because we’re awesome.”

“Of course, you are my son. Who did you have on your team?”

“Isaac, Scott, Allison, and Matt”

Speaking of which, “what were you and Matt talking about when you guys were coming out of the school?”

“Umm, well. Do you promise not to get upset?” he knew his daddy wouldn’t like what happened but he hoped he would let Stiles explain.

“I promise baby, what’s wrong?” he was a little worried now.

 

Stiles took a deep breath, “Ok, so, he kissed me today when we went to the bathroom” Derek’s hands on the steering wheel tightened but he didn’t interrupt. “and I had pushed him away and then he looked so scared he ran off and he avoided me for the last two hours of school and when we were let out of school I caught up to him and he kept apologizing and I told him that we can still be friends and that I don’t care that it happened, just that I don’t feel the same way about him” 

Stiles took a breather before continuing, “Anyway he explained that he just got so attached to me because I was the first friend he made and that I was so nice to him. I told him that I’ll be friends with him no matter what and that he’ll definitely find a boyfriend who he likes as much as he likes them and that he doesn’t have to rush into the whole boyfriend thing since he is only 12” 

“Ok, that was very nice on how you treated him and I’m glad you guys are still friends” Derek really was glad they were still friends, and glad that Matt understands his baby’s feelings and can get over this crush.

“You’re not mad?”

“No sweetie, you didn’t return the feelings and Matt will get over this crush he has on you so now I can actually enjoy Matt’s company instead of being annoyed”

“You knew he had a crush on me?” at his daddy’s nod he continued, “Were you jealous?”

“No, I just found the crush annoying but, like I said, now he can get over the crush he has on you. And besides, it is hard not to fall for someone as amazing as you my baby” 

“You’re making me blush daddy”

 

“Oh well. Do you have plans already with your friends this weekend?” Derek asked as he pulled into the driveway.

Stiles got out of the car along with Derek and said, “No, not yet. Why?”

“I want to spend it with you” Stiles smiled at that. Derek and Stiles walked hand in hand into the house.

Stiles dropped his backpack onto one of the hangers in the mudroom as Derek closed the door. “Well, what do you think?” He said while turning around to face his son, who gave him a long and loving kiss on the lips. When they pulled back Derek said, “I’ll take that as a yes”

 

Stiles chuckled and gave his daddy one more sweet kiss before heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch. Derek joined him and Stiles cuddled into his daddy’s side and Derek turned on the TV.

During the marathon of re-runs of one of their favorite shows, Derek realized it was 6:00.

“Hey, baby what do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Can we get fish and hush puppies from that restaurant?”

“Sure I’ll call the order in, want fries too?” he said while pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

“Of course!”

 

Derek placed his order and he said he’ll go over and pick it up. When he hung up the phone he stood up and gave his baby a kiss goodbye and grabbed his keys and left. When he got back Stiles had set the dining room table and they went to eating. When they were done Stiles went upstairs into their room and changed stripped down to nothing and got onto his elbows and knees, waiting for his daddy to join him.

 

He didn’t have to wait long because a couple of minutes later Derek walked into the sight of his baby and saw that Stiles had his largest dildo in him. Derek could take that hint and quickly stripped and got onto his knees behind Stiles.

“I know you want to claim me as yours. So do just that daddy, fuck me and make sure I know who I belong to” he said while pushing his ass back.

“Oh I will. I’ll make sure you scream my name the whole time” he quickly pulled out the dildo and thrust in hard and didn’t give his baby time to adjust as he pounded into him. Making the bed creak and slam so hard into the wall that Derek was sure the paint would be chipped.

“Fuck daddy!! Own me, YES!!”

“That’s right baby. You. Are. Mine. Fuck!”

“Yes! Daddy!!”

“I’m the only one who can turn you into the whore you are, right?” he asked while slapping his baby’s rippling ass cheeks. Derek loved the sound of his balls slapping against his baby’s plump ass.

“Right!! Ahh fuck right t-there, daddy!! p>

Derek didn’t talk anymore just focused on pounding into his baby as hard as he could.

“Oh daddy, please d-don’t s-stop, Ahh!”

Derek pulled Stiles up until his baby’s back was against his chest, and continued the hard pace while pumping his baby’s hard cock slowly. The different sensations caused Stiles to come in seconds; he swears he saw white stars as he came.

Derek didn’t let up his pace and continued to fuck into his baby for a couple more minutes before he bit down hard on the space where Stiles neck meets his shoulder and came so hard into his baby he blacked out. He was surprised he didn’t drop Stiles in the couple of seconds he blacked out.

 

When he came to, he layed Stiles face down on the bed and pulled out slowly. He then went into the bathroom and cleaned himself with a washcloth and then did the same to Stiles red, abused hole and then turned Stiles over, who couldn’t do it himself because he “feels like Jell-O” and cleaned up his baby’s stomach too.

 

Derek let Stiles lay there and turned on the TV for him while he drew a nice bubble bath for his baby. And when everything was perfect he picked Stiles up bridal style and dropped him in, who moaned at the feeling. Derek then went in behind his baby and massaged his lower back and hips, which should probably have finger shaped bruises in the morning. Stiles layed back against his daddy’s chest and Derek circled his arms around him and gave him a long, sweet and loving kiss.

When they pulled away Stiles layed there with Derek. Stiles liked that in their relationship, they can also enjoy the silence with each other. 

"I love you baby, so much" Derek had no idea he could love anyone as much as he loves Stiles.

"I love you too daddy, so much" Stiles knows he could never love anyone as much as he loves Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed a little rushed to me, so I apologize for that but I still hoped you thought it was good. This idea came to me from QuickSilver, I hoped you liked it. And I hope everyone else liked it too, let me know what you thought!!  
> I love you my babies!!  
> And I love all the support you guys give me<3  
> XOXO!!


	12. Fights and Make Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what it says in the title, they fight and make up. Enjoy!!

“Why can’t I go?!” Stiles yelled.

“Because I said so” They have been having this argument ever since Derek said no to Stiles’ request to go to the movies to these high school kids that invited Stiles.

“I need another reason!” his daddy was acting ridiculous.

“Ok, I don’t trust them” he wasn’t about to let his young son to go out with high school kids.

“You don’t even know them! And besides, don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t have to know them even if I do trust you” he didn’t want anything bad to happen to his baby.

“It doesn’t help that I don’t know them”

“You can meet them at theater if you let me go” 

“No. You’re not going Stiles, end of discussion”

“This is so stupid! Why don’t you trust me?”

“Keep it up and you’ll be grounded”

Stiles didn’t care, “Why are you acting like this?!”

“Because I’m your father, in case you forgot. I get to decide who you’re allowed to hang out with by yourself and these kids aren’t the ones. You are going to do as I say since you are my son and I say that you are grounded”

“Why?!”

“Because you continued to press the issue after I had already said no and given my reasons for that and you continued arguing with me after I told you not to, now go to our room” Derek said while pointing to the stairs.

“Why can’t I be normal?!” Stiles said as he stomped upstairs to their room and slammed the door.

 

Derek lent against the island and pinched the bridge of his nose. He guesses he’s going to have to sleep in a guest room tonight. His baby didn’t understand that he was just being a parent; of course he was protective of his only child, who also happens to be the love of his life in more ways than one. 

He went into the liquor cabinet and poured himself some whiskey and went into his office. He sat down at his desk and drank. And that meant that he was alone with just his thoughts and that was not a good thing right now. He thought back to the very last thing Stiles said, what did his baby mean by that? Did he mean that he didn’t like their relationship, the fact that it wasn’t normal? The thought brought tears to Derek’s eyes, because that is the only explanation as to why that was said. 

 

Stiles was lying down on the bed. He was so mad at his daddy; he didn’t understand why his dad didn’t trust him. They were just going to the movies, what could go wrong? And then he got a text from Lydia.

Did ur dad let you go 2 the movies?-Lyds

No. Isn’t that ridiculous?-Sty

Actually Stiles there is something I have 2 tell you that I found out.-Lyds

What?-Sty

I heard that those kids were gonna ditch u and pour blue icee on ur head. They just wanted 2 mess w/u. I’m so sorry :’(-Lyds

Stiles couldn’t believe they would want to make him upset, what did he ever do to them? 

We’re gonna get bck @ them, don’t u worry. They are gonna hve 2 deal with us girls (Kira, Erica, Malia, and me), they’ll b so sry they messed w/ 1 of our friend-Lyds

Thx, Lyds. I gotta apologize to my dad now.TTYL-Sty

 

Stiles walked down the stairs and saw that the lights were on in his daddy’s office. He went over and opened the door.

Derek had lifted his head at the door opening and tried to wipe his eyes fast enough, but it was too late because Stiles was coming over and jumping into his lap and looking up at him with those sad puppy eyes.

“What’s wrong daddy? And please be honest” Stiles would hate to be the reason as to why his daddy had been crying but he has a feeling he was the reason unfortunately.

“You said you wished to be normal, does that mean that you wished we weren’t in this type of relationship?” he said with grief in his voice.

“No! I was being weird. I was being a jerk for even arguing with you in the first place. I am so so sorry” he felt horrible that his daddy would think that.

“Ok, but what did you mean?” if it wasn’t what he was thinking, then what was it?

“I don’t know; I guess that everyone else can go to the movies with whoever they want and I couldn’t, which I know sounds stupid while I’m saying it”

Derek did feel better now that he knows the reason behind that statement. 

“Well, when you’re their age I’ll let up on who you hang out with more, but for now you are only 11 almost 12 and that is too young for you to be hanging out with high school kids all by yourself. If that sounds overprotective, then oh well, I do want to keep you safe.”

“No I understand. I don’t why I got so upset. I figured you would say no, but I was excited at the time that high school kids wanted to hang out with me” how could he be so naïve?

“Well maybe another time, with an adult around” 

“I umm, actually heard from Lydia who heard it from somewhere that they were planning on ditching me at the theater and pouring blue icee on me. I was just used as a joke to them” he felt so stupid.

His daddy then hugged him and said, “You are not stupid” as if he read his baby’s mind, “those kids are such assholes, and I wish I could deal with them but I could probably get in trouble for that even if they were planning on hurting you” Derek was so angry, how can people be such jerk offs.

“Lydia and the girls are planning on doing that anyway” his friends were amazing.

“Well good. You have good friends baby. Do you want to go to bed now?” 

 

“Yeah let’s go” he then leaned toward his daddy’s ear and licked the shell before whispering, “I want to apologize to you properly” he then got off his daddy and went upstairs. Derek wasn’t far behind and saw that Stiles was shedding his clothes as he went, and Derek followed suit.

When they got inside their room and closed the door Derek put his hands on the back of Stiles’ thighs and lifted. Stiles wrapped his legs and arms around his daddy, rubbing their dicks together making them both moan.

Derek pushed Stiles against the door and they grinded their dicks together. And kissed his baby filthily, mapping out the already memorized cavern of his baby’s mouth with his tongue and capturing all the porn star worthy moans coming out of his baby.

Derek brought his fingers up to his baby’s mouth, who eagerly got them dripping with saliva. Stiles looked into his daddy’s eyes while the fingers were in his mouth, making his daddy groan at the sight.   
Derek thought they were good enough and brought one finger into his baby’s hole, once he got used to that one, which didn’t take long, he brought in another and another and fucked his baby with just his fingers all while sucking on his baby’s sensitive nipples. All of this made Stiles moan loudly and claw at his daddy’s back, everything just felt so good!

 

Derek thought his baby was ready and carried them over to the bed while making out with his baby slowly. His knees hit the back of the bed and he fell back, bringing Stiles with him and he scooted back until he hit the pillows.

He guided Stiles down onto his cock and kept kissing him while he pushed into the tight and wonderful hole. He pulled back once he was inside and Stiles sat back, making his cock fill Stiles up quickly, who gasped at the sudden fullness. He’ll never get used to the feeling of his daddy’s cock inside of him.

Stiles started to slowly rock his hips and Derek quickly said, “Go slow tonight” that was the mood that they both wanted because Stiles eagerly agreed. While he absolutely loved the fast and rough sex, he also equally loved slow love making.

Stiles leaned down and started to kiss his daddy. That was what they did, Stiles and Derek kissed while Stiles would push his hips down onto his daddy’s dick slowly. It was so amazing. 

The feeling of his cock being swallowed by the tight orifice of his baby combined with the fact that this was happening slowly, nothing ever sped up, was as mind blowing as fast sex was. Derek loved when they would make love like this; that term is a perfect way to describe what he was sure they were both feeling. He could feel how much they loved each other during this. It was amazing.

Stiles loved the feeling of slowly being filled by his daddy’s huge cock, loved the way it would slide in and out as he rolled his hips forward and back. He wished they could spend all night doing this. He loved how even at this angle of being bent over his daddy; Derek’s dick could still hit his prostate on every other roll back.

The room was filled with just the quiet moans and groans that would spill out of their joined lips as they made slow, sweet, and passionate love.

 

It felt like hours, but was probably more like 20 minutes, when Stiles felt his orgasm approaching. But he didn’t pick up his speed, he just clenched down more. And that made them both groan and grab onto each other tighter. Derek felt his dick being grabbed tighter on each roll of the hips while Stiles felt more of the beautiful cock slowly sliding in and out of him.

They both came at the same time minutes later and it was beautiful. Stiles pulled off of his daddy once it was over and cuddled into the side of him, using his daddy’s chest as a pillow. Derek kissed the top of his head.

“I love you daddy”

“I love you too baby”

“And you’re still grounded by the way” which was followed by “aw man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter I have written before my senior year in high school starts!! I'll make sure to make time to write for both of my stories, so don't worry, I just wanted to let you guys know.   
> ***This idea came to me from Sinner_ofLA, I hope you liked it! And I hope the rest of you guys liked it too!! As always let me know what you thought in the comments.  
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	13. Hurt Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Stiles gets bullied by the high school assholes, more than his feelings are hurt this time. Derek takes care of his precious baby.  
> ***Stiles has a panic attack in this chapter, it's brief but if you don't want to read about it I'll give some heads up.  
> I hope you guys like the chapter :D

Derek was working from home today; he had just started eating his grilled chicken sandwich when his phone started to ring. He saw the caller ID as Melissa; he figured she was just calling in to say hi, so he answered.

“Hey Mel, what’s up?”

“Derek, you need to get down to the hospital, it’s Stiles” Derek hung up the phone and was out the door within seconds, he had no idea what happened to his baby, but he refused to let himself think about the worst possible scenario. He just focused on driving and hoping to not get caught by the police while he broke all traffic laws in order to get there as soon as possible.

He was able to get there in record time while not being pulled over. He rushed to the front desk and saw Sherry, another nurse at the hospital he knows well.

“Is Stiles okay?” he asked in a desperate voice.

“He’s stable right now baby. He’s in room 312” she looked sad. She knows Stiles very well and they adore each other.

“Thank you” he said quickly before running over to the stairs, he couldn’t be bothered with waiting for an elevator. Luckily, the stairs on that side entered onto the exact wing he was looking for, so he was able to find Stiles’ room at the end of the hall.

He opened the door and saw his baby unconscious and hooked up to all these machines with a bandage wrapped all around his head. Melissa had popped her head up from looking down at the boy who has been like another son to her and Rafael. 

“Oh Derek” she went over and gave the poor dad a hug.

“Melissa, what happened to him?” he had to know.

“Let’s sit down” they did in the two chairs by Stiles’ bed. “We don’t know how it happened, but Scott and Isaac had found him behind the school in the old playground. And his head appeared to have hit a rock and there was a lot of blood” Derek cringed “They immediately called for a teacher and they called and the nurse called an ambulance and he was brought here” she took a breath “The doctors found out he had a hair line fracture”

Derek sighed in relief; it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Stiles will, odds are, have to stay in the hospital a couple of days. Stiles was probably going to be unconscious all night. But at least he was safe where Derek will make sure no harm will come to the love of his life.

He had made calls to his brothers and sisters and parents, they all said that they will try and come visit next weekend. Stiles loved when all of his family is together. All of their friends had come over to check on Stiles, all the kids were visibly upset and scared at the sight of their friend in a hospital bed. The parents reassured them that Stiles was going to fine and back to his old self in no time. No one stayed very long since it was a Wednesday, school night and work in the morning, they would have stayed throughout the night if they could. And they wanted to give Derek some space. Melissa’s shift ended at 7:00, she said goodnight to Derek and gave both him and Stiles kisses on their heads. 

 

Derek had a bed brought in so he could sleep next to Stiles. He didn’t have a change of clothes but he also never wanted to leave Stiles’ side so he just stripped down to his boxers and kept his t-shirt on, he got under the covers and fell asleep to the sounds of the monitor beeping. He went to bed at around 10:00, he was exhausted form today’s events. He had called into work and said he was going to be out for 2 weeks, he wanted to make sure that he had time to spend time with his baby. 

 

Derek got up at 6:00am and he stretched and looked over to his angel lying in that hospital bed. He got out of bed and put some jeans on and left the room for a second to get some sort of breakfast and coffee. He got back 5 minutes later and sat at the table in a corner of the room. 

He was reading the newspaper when Doctor Deaton popped his head in the doorway.\

“Hey, Deaton” Derek got up to shake his hand.

“Hi Derek, how are you feeling today?” he said while walking over to Stiles’ bedside and began checking over him.

“I’ve had better days” he said with a quiet chuckle.

Deaton nodded his head in agreement. “Has he made any movement or woke up at all?”

“No, not yet. Is that bad?”

“No, perfectly normal” Just then Stiles’ eyes started to flutter open. He squinted his eyes at the brightness and groaned at how groggy he felt.

Derek ran over to his side.

“Hi, baby. I’m so glad you’re ok, you scared me. How do you feel?” He asked while crouching down at his son’s side and petting his hair, Stiles leaned into the touch.

“Hi daddy. Hi Doctor Deaton. I feel ok, I’ve been better” Derek chuckled, he was just happy that his baby seemed to be doing well.

Deaton said that Stiles was doing great, better than the average person actually to which Stiles responded, "Because I'm more awesome than the average person". He would have to stay in the hospital for observation until tonight and then he would be able to go home. Melissa had stopped by when her shift began at 8:00am, she was happy to see that Stiles was back to his old self already and cracking jokes. 

 

Rafael came with her and Stiles said that he should probably tell him what happened. That had all the adults attention, because that meant that someone(s) had done that to him and, odds are, on purpose. He explained the story about how a few of the high school seniors, the ones who had planned on playing a prank on him a couple of weeks ago. They had pushed him around a bit and then they had pushed him to the ground, where he guesses he hit the rock because everything went black after that.

Derek never wanted to do so much harm to someone as he did at that moment. Those kids were going to pay for what they did to his baby. He wasn’t actually going to hurt them, but he was going to make sure they were put away for what they did. Rafael said he would definitely get the paperwork in order to charge them.

 

Derek and Stiles agreed after Melissa and Rafael left that they wouldn’t talk about it anymore for today so that they could enjoy it as best they could. They spent the morning watching cartoons and then in the afternoon after they ate lunch in the cafeteria, they went for a walk in the hospital gardens. Well, Derek pushed Stiles around in a wheel chair. They spent a little while outside, but Stiles had to go back to bed to rest, which was fine by him because he was starting to get drowsy from all the medicine. 

Stiles slept for a few hours and then woke up in time for all of his friends to visit after school; they played for a little while, the kids enjoyed controlling the bed to up and down and they talked about how cool it would be if Stiles got a scar, hopefully like Harry Potter. 

At around 6:00, Stiles was discharged from the hospital. Derek helped him get dressed in some clothes he had brought along with some comic books after he had gone home and showered and changed while Stiles was playing with his friends.

********************  
After they had said goodbye to their friends and those at the hospital they got into the Toyota and drove away, Stiles was ready to be in his own bed in his home. His house was the one place he felt the safest, and that was exactly what he needed right now. He had his eyes closed in the car and he started to remember what happened. He hated it, because he could feel their hateful words and their hands on him. He couldn’t find enough air anymore and his heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn’t control of himself, he was as helpless as he was when they attacked him. He felt like he was about to pass out just from the fear of the memories. 

Derek pulled the car over immediately once he started to hear Stiles’ shallow breathing and whimpers of panic. He recognizes the panic attack, his brother used to get them when he was a kid and Stiles had a few when he started living with Derek.

He pulled his baby to his chest, hugging him tight and holding him through it 

“It’s okay baby, daddy’s here and I’m not going anywhere”

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again. You’re safe”

“Come back to me baby please. Just focus on me and the sound of my voice. Just listen to me, I want you to take a deep breath in” Thankfully, Stiles listened and did as he was asked. “Good and now let it out. And again. One more time. Good”  
***************************  
Once Stiles was sure he was okay, he pulled out of the embrace. Derek pulled a napkin from the glove compartment and wiped away the tears and held Stiles to him and petted his hair. Stiles loved when his daddy held him like this. His daddy always knew how to comfort him.

“Can we go home now?” he said in a small voice with a faint smile.

“Sure baby” and Derek pulled off the road and started back on the 20 minute drive back home. Stiles was actually able to fall back asleep without trouble. Once Derek pulled into the driveway, Derek got out and then went over to Stiles’ side and unbuckled him and carried him bridal style into the house and into their room. There, he tucked his baby into bed and gave him a sweet kiss on the top of his head and lips. He kept a reading lamp on, knowing that after having a panic attack Stiles wouldn’t like to wake up in the dark.

 

Derek went down the hall, not wanting to be far from his baby, and into the sitting room. He sat down on the couch and went over his plans for Valentine’s Day tomorrow; making sure everything he wanted to do was in order. He had everything planned out a month in advance and he wasn’t going to cancel them because Stiles defiantly needed some spoiling and he was going to do just that. 

He was going to take Stiles out to this beautiful house in the woods, it was a house he designed and just finished building 3 months ago. It’s perfect because it’s just them for 5 days, it was on 3 acres of land and there was no one nearby for miles. He has been able to keep this a secret for almost a year from Stiles and he can’t wait until Stiles sees the house. He was also going to make the most romantic dinner with everything Stiles loves. And he was going to give Stiles a very special present this year.

Stiles walked into the room and sat down on his daddy’s lap. Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a long kiss, making Stiles feel how much he loved him.

Stiles pulled back, “What are you doing in here daddy?”

“Just thinking about my Valentine’s Day plans for us”

“Ooo, what are they?” he got really excited and he was also ready to give his daddy his present. 

“They’re a surprise” 

“Fine” he said with a pout

Derek chuckled at his baby, “I promise you’re going to love everything”

“Ok, I can’t wait to give you your present.”

“Me neither. Now do you want to stay here and cuddle or do you want to go watch some TV, where there will also be cuddling?”

“Let’s stay here” he said while snuggling closer into his daddy’s arms. His daddy was the best at cuddling.

 

After about an hour of cuddling Derek carried Stiles back to their bedroom and layed him down on the bed. “Can you get undressed while I go to the bathroom to get something?” Stiles nodded and immediately started to shed his clothes, he was careful though because he still had a headache. Derek came back out a minute later completely naked and holding a bottle of blueberry flavored lube, Stiles’ favorite.

He climbed onto his baby and kissed him slow and deep while he pushed in a finger Stiles just held onto his daddy as Derek worked him open. Derek deemed him ready after 4 fingers and fucking Stiles’ prostate for a minute, just to get Stiles riled up and begging.

“Please daddy, I need you to fill me up” 

Derek listened to Stiles because who was he to deny his baby. He lubed up his cock and pushed himself balls deep in one go. That had Stiles clawing at his daddy’s back.

“Oh, yes!”

“You feel so amazing Stiles, I love being inside you”

Stiles wrapped his legs around his daddy’s waist, an invitation to move. Derek pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly but deep. He hit Stiles’ prostate on the first thrust. 

Derek held his baby as he slowly made love to him. He wanted his baby to feel loved and protected in his arms. Stiles did and he held onto his daddy just as much, whimpering out his noises of pleasure right into Derek’s ear.

“You make me feel so g-good, oh daddy. Right there, yes!”

“I love you so much Stiles”

“I love you too d-daddy! So much, ohhh”

“You were made for me, oh god yes. Stiles!”

Derek never picked up the pace, tonight was all about showing Stiles how much he mattered to Derek. 

“I’m c-close d-daddy”

“Me too baby” he said while bringing his hand to his baby’s cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Stiles came a minute later, right along with Derek.

 

Derek pulled out before he collapsed onto his sweet baby. He pulled up the covers and Stiles curled into his daddy’s arms. He fell sound asleep listening to the heartbeat of his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me two weeks to update, life has just gotten busy again. Unfortunately, I doubt this will be the last time I won't be updating like I used to, I just don't want to disappoint any of my babies. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter!! It was an idea given to me by QuickSilver, let me know of you liked my take on your idea. I hope the rest of you liked it as well, and you know to let me know what you thought!! :D 
> 
> And yes, the next chapter is going to be their Valentine's Day.
> 
> I love you my babies, so much!!!  
> I love your support!!  
> XOXO!!
> 
> **********On a special note, RIP Joan Rivers, she will always be my favorite comedian, she was an amazing person and I will miss her dearly<3


	14. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Valentine's Day Stiles will never forget. Super sweet (RE: Full of Feels) and super hot. Enjoy!!

They started the drive at 8:00am the next day and luckily for Derek Stiles is not a morning person, so he wasn’t bouncing in his seat in the Toyota. Derek had done all the packing for them last night so Stiles never had to go into last minute packing mode. He didn’t want any stress to be put on Stiles for any part of the trip. The drive is a good 4 hours, which is why Derek wanted to get a jump on driving so they weren’t met with too much traffic.

 

Stiles’ eyes got wide once he saw the [house](http://hgtv.sndimg.com/HGTV/2012/11/02/DH2013_Front-Yard-01-Major-Front-Exterior_s4x3_lead.jpg); he turned to his daddy ready to ask where he found this place.

Derek practically read his mind, “I designed it and it finished 3 months ago. I wanted us to have a secluded place that we could visit whenever we wanted to get away.”

Stiles climbed out of the jeep and Derek followed him. Once his daddy got within arm’s length, he jumped onto him and wrapped his legs and arms around his perfect daddy.

 

Stiles crashed his lips onto Derek’s and it turned hot very quickly. Derek laid his baby out onto the hood of the car and took off his jacket so Stiles had something to put his head on. Once Stiles was comfortable, they went right back to where they were. They were kissing each other like they were starved, tongues clashing, hands roaming, and hips grinding. They didn’t need to worry about the cold because they were hot from it all. They dry humped each other to completion.

While they were slumped against each other, Derek started laughing lightly into Stiles’ neck.

“What?”

“It’s just; I haven’t come in my pants like that since I was a teenager”

“Well, I guess I’m just that hot”

Derek squeezed Stiles’ ass cheek and said, “That you are”

Stiles squeaked and said, “alright, let’s get settled in and maybe we can go out to that cute diner I saw on the way here for lunch”

 

Derek climbed off his baby and carried their bags inside. Stiles loved the inside as much as he loved the outside, everything was perfect. He spent 15 minutes just gushing over every room in the house. There was the great room, the kitchen, the dining room, and the basement. Upstairs, there was the master bedroom, the loft, the game room, and the sitting room. The loft and the sitting room could both be converted into guest bedrooms, since Derek’s family knows about the house and he couldn’t just have space for only him and Stiles, but also for family when they wanted to see the house. Derek would make sure they didn’t visit too often, because he wanted it to mainly be for him and Stiles.

Anyway, the outside the yard was amazing and there was a huge deck and it all over looked a beautiful lake at the bottom of the little hill. Derek loved that he was able to make his baby so happy; Stiles deserved everything Derek could give him.

While Stiles was out exploring, Derek put away their things in the master bedroom.

Stiles found his daddy there and he plopped right down on the bed with and “oof”

“Are you happy?”

“Absolutely”

Derek hovered over Stiles and then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

He pulled up and said, “Want to go to lunch now?”

 

Stiles’ stomach answered for him with a loud growl. They chuckled and then headed out. The diner was called The Melting Pot and it serves classic American food and has its own bakery. It looked like something right out of the 50’s on the outside and inside. When they walked in they were greeted by this middle aged woman who showed them to a booth by the window.

She placed the menus in front of them each and said in her sweet voice, “Well I can’t say I’ve ever seen you two around here?”

“I just finished our vacation house and I wanted to show it to my son because I made it a surprise for him. I wanted a place for us to get away from everything and relax every once in a while” Derek answered with a smile.

“Well you are just such a sweet dad” she really liked how caring a father Derek was.

“Yep, I’m lucky” Stiles said with a smile and his dad’s hand.

“Oh my god. You two are just too sweet” She then went onto getting their drinks.

“I really am lucky” Stiles will always thank God and his parents for giving him Derek.

 

When Betsy came back with their drinks they were ready to order; Derek ordered the fried chicken with baked beans and Stiles ordered the mac & cheese with cornbread. They stuffed their faces with the delicious food and proceeded to order stuff from the bakery; they got two vanilla cupcakes and they got cups of each of their favorite ice creams- Derek got lemon sorbet and Stiles got rainbow sherbet.

 

Once they couldn’t eat anymore they went out to the movies and the local theater was showing some old-ish movies as part of a special. So, they saw Bridesmaids and The Heat. They are among the top 5 of Stiles’ favorite movies. They got home at around 5:00 and Derek told Stiles to go into their room and get dressed in the outfit hanging for him in the closet and stay away from the downstairs until Derek calls him down. Stiles agreed, but only because he knew his daddy had another surprise for him.

Stiles looked in the closet and saw that he was going to wear a [dark red shirt](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NTAwWDUwMA==/z/eCAAAMXQydtTKcLi/%24_35.JPG) with a [black tie ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/030/1/5900760/il_340x270.611985371_lg4j.jpg)and black skinny jeans he knew hugged his ass, just how his daddy would like, and he would also wear his red vans. Derek had his outfit hanging in the half bathroom off the great room. He also had the present in the pants pocket of his suit.

He went right to work in the kitchen, he had gotten groceries the week before and had the kitchen stocked. He was going to make fried chicken, grilled green beans, and baked beans. For desert he was going to make chocolate sheet cake. He was good at multi-tasking, so he guessed it would take him an hour and a half to get everything ready. It was good he had a gourmet kitchen so he was able to bake multiple things at once.  
Once everything was cooking and it was close to being done he went into the bathroom and got [dressed](http://suityourself.com/images%2Fproducts%2Fcorbin-08%2Fluxury_m.jpg). He also styled his hair and did a trim on his beard and put the cologne on that Stiles loves.

Derek got everything out of the oven and let them cool while he set the table. He made sure everything was perfect- the candles, the rose petals, the place settings, the sparkling cider, the mood lighting, the roaring fire and the romantic playlist he put together. Once everything was on the table and their plates, he played the music on low and called down his baby.

 

Stiles ran downstairs; he couldn’t wait to see what his daddy had done for him. They both lost their breath, Stiles at the sight of his daddy and their romantic dinner and Derek, to the sight of his gorgeous smiling baby.

Stiles walked up to his daddy and gave him a long sweet kiss and then Derek went to the table and pulled out his seat for him. Everything looked amazing. Once they were seated they began to dig in, they both moaned at the first taste of the fried chicken. They talked about everything and anything that came to mind, another thing Derek loved about their relationship was that they never were bored of each other and he knows that won’t ever change. The dinner flew by fast and so did the desert, Stiles couldn’t believe how much he loved Derek and how much Derek loved him.

“I can’t believe how much I love you, I didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you Stiles. When I got that call from the hospital, my heart stopped because my worst fears were coming true; I had no idea what happened to you until I got there. I feared I was close to losing the person I love more than anything in this entire world. You are my everything Stiles.” Derek had tears in his eyes and Stiles was worse off with tears flowing down his cheek.

Then Derek got down on one knee in front of Stiles and pulled out a ring box, Stiles gasped. “I know I can’t ask you of this officially for a very long time and even then we’ll have to go through a lot in order for my dreams of us to come true. But, I want to give this to you as a promise that I will always be with you and I’ll never leave you and this is a symbol as to how much I love you” He opened up the sapphire blue box and inside was a platinum ring with Celtic knots going all around it and there was an engraving on the inside, “My Everything”

Derek took Stiles’ right hand and put it on the ring finger, so it won’t arouse too many questions as to why Stiles was wearing it, they'll say that it's a promise ring. “Stiles, my love, my sweet angel-will you be mine forever?”

Stiles outright bawling now, so he could only nod his head enthusiastically. Derek lifted himself up and hugged Stiles to him, Derek was crying now too. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Stiles went into their room to get his gift. He was able to keep it hidden from his daddy and he couldn’t wait to get it out. He came back and it was wrapped in sleek black wrapping paper with a red bow tied around it. Derek carefully unwrapped the box and then opened it to see the beautifully painting of two men that look like them from the back at a wedding ceremony. The black haired man was dressed in a navy blue suit and the brown haired man was dressed in a white suit. They were facing what looked to be like a minister and they had a bridesmaids and groomsmen on either side of them and there were a hundred people in chairs facing the couple. It was beautiful.

 

Derek looked up to face Stiles who had gotten down on one knee. “I had bought it at a little store in town; I loved it so much because it shows my dream of us in the future. I love you with all my heart, I could never love anything the way I love you. You protect me, you guide me, you teach me, and you love me with everything that you are. I could never imagine my life without you. There is no scale big enough to be able to measure how much I love you”

Derek put the painting on the table and pulled Stiles up and kissed him with all the love he was feeling. The kiss was hot and slow at the same time, it was perfect. Derek put his hands on the back of Stiles’ thighs and lifted, Stiles immediately wrapped himself around his daddy, he had no plans of breaking this kiss and neither did his daddy.

 

Derek carried him up the stairs and into their room and layed Stiles gently on the bed. He pulled away from his baby’s delectable lips and gently sucked on the shell and lobe of Stiles’ ear and then made a love bite right on Stiles’ sensitive spot, right below the ear. This had Stiles arching into his daddy. Derek continued to make marks on Stiles’ neck and collar bone while he unbuttoned his baby’s shirt.

And he pulled away to help get it off his baby’s body. Stiles was gorgeous. He moved his lips down to his baby’s right nipple. He sucked and bit the nub into full hardness and did the same thing to the left nipple. Stiles was gasping and moaning and writhing under his daddy’s mouth.

Derek continued down his baby’s chest and got his baby’s pants undone and practically ripped them off Stiles’ legs once he realized his baby went commando. It was a little awkward since Derek had to get the shoes off his feet as well.

Once his baby was completely naked Derek got off the bed and kicked off his shoes. He then proceeded to do a strip tease for Stiles, who was licking his lips as each piece of clothing on his daddy slowly came off. Stiles was getting harder at the scene, if that was even possible. And when Derek was about to take off his tie Stiles stopped him, “Wait! Keep that on” Derek offered up a smirk and kept it on.

The only thing left was his boxers and he walked over to the bed where Stiles had decided to sit on the edge of, he said “I want you to take off the last piece” And Stiles hastily pulled down the offending piece of cloth. He was awarded with his daddy’s huge hard cock springing out and hitting him in the face.

 

He went to take his daddy in his mouth when Derek pushed him back. He pouted and looked up at his daddy, “I’m going to get a couple things, you are not to touch yourself until I say so” Stiles could only nod; his dad does this every so often, turning on his Alpha dominance and every time it sent shivers down his spine. Don’t get him wrong, he loves how gentle and caring his daddy is to him but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t also love when his dad gets like this, can anyone blame him?

Stiles layed against the pillows while Derek rummaged through the closet and brought out a tripod and a camera. Stiles knew exactly what that was for and he couldn’t wait to get the show on the road, and by that he means get fucked by his daddy while recording the entire thing.

This is an idea Derek had in his head for a little while, but he wanted to save it for a special occasion, and he couldn’t think of a better moment in time to record than the moments after Derek proposed to his baby for the first time.

 

Derek set up the camera and went into the dresser drawer and pulled out Stiles’ favorite kind of lube, the blueberry flavored kind. He tossed it on the bed next to Stiles and said, “Open yourself up for daddy”

Stiles was quick to comply and opened up the bottle and put a generous amount on his fingers and heard a beep, his daddy had turned on the camera and sat in an arm chair by the window that faced Stiles.

Stiles put on a smile and lifted his legs so that the camera would see his hole as he finger fucked himself for his daddy. He pushed in one lubed up finger with basic ease and quickly added a second that only had a slight sting to it for the first few seconds. He scissered his fingers for a few moments, all while looking at the camera with a sultry look and licked his lips every once in a while.

Once he added a third his daddy said, “I can’t wait to split you open on my cock” Stiles looked at him and saw that his daddy was lazily stroking himself to Stiles, who made quick last minute prep to his hole.

“I’m sooo ready for your big cock daddy, please!” he said while gasping.

“Since you’ve been so good for me baby, I’ll give you your treat” Derek then got on the bed next to Stiles and layed flat, Stiles smiled at the fact that he would be able to ride his daddy’s cock with abandon.  
Stiles quickly got on top of his daddy and before he put his daddy’s dick in him he leaned down to give his daddy one last filthy kiss. Derek eagerly complied, immediately shoving his tongue down his baby’s thought, he also moved his hands down his baby’s back and spread his cheeks, showing more of Stiles’ gaping hole to the camera.

Stiles pulled away from his daddy with a smirk and quickly impaled himself on his daddy’s cock.

“Ahh!!” screamed Stiles

“Fuck!!” groaned Derek

Stiles didn’t take anything slow; he held onto his daddy's tie and rode him like a fucking bronco.

“That’s it Stiles, ride me. Yes!” he said while slapping his baby’s ass a few times, something he knows Stiles enjoys.

“Fuck daddy! Your cock fills me like nothing else, oh my god! Yes!” Stiles screamed while bringing his hands to his cheeks to spread them, to give the camera a better view on how much his daddy’s huge dick fills him.

“Your hole was made for my dick to fill, your mine Stiles!”

“Only yours, Ohh! Fuck!” His daddy’s cock can always hit his prostate, it was amazing!

“Don’t swear” he said with three slaps to Stiles’ ass cheeks.

“Yes daddy! I’m c-close, ahh!”

Apparently Derek was too because he grabbed tighter onto Stiles’ hips and fucked up into his baby like no tomorrow.

“Yes daddy! Just like that!”

“You’re my cock slut, fuck yes!”

Derek loved the sound of his balls slapping against his baby’s plump ass, which also made a clapping sound while riding Derek’s dick.

Stiles came untouched with a, “YES! DADDY!”

Derek fucked into him harder, though his orgasm and a dozen hard thrusts after. He then came into his baby with a, “STILES!”

 

Stiles slumped forward after that and they just layed there trying to catch their breaths. Once Derek felt enough energy to be able to get up he pulled his limp baby off his cock and onto the bed. Stiles slumped head first into the pillows and Derek watched for a few moments as his come leaked out of his baby’s red and abused hole.

He walked up to the camera and turned it off, he would put the DVD away in a case and then Store it in a secret compartment in their closet at this house so they can watch it later, like after Derek would officially propose to Stiles.

Derek went into the bathroom and lit small candles and drew a bath and poured in Stiles’ favorite bubble bath. He dimed the lights and poured glasses of sparkling cider for the two of them and got out the chocolate dipped strawberries, which Stiles also loves.

 

When Derek got back into the room he took off his tie and turned his head and saw Stiles was looking at himself in the mirror above the dresser and fiddling with the ring on his finger. Derek came up to his baby from behind and wrapped his arms around Stiles and rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. He kissed his baby’s cheek and asked, “Are you happy?”

“Ecstatic” Stiles said with a wide grin

Derek matched his smile and Stiles turned his head and received a chaste yet sweet kiss on the lips.

Derek pulled away and took Stiles’ hand and pulled him into the bathroom, Stiles’ face dropped at the romantic setting. His daddy was so good to him.

Derek got into the tub first and Stiles got in between his legs with his back now leaning against his daddy’s strong chest.

 

Derek gave him his champagne flute and started to feed him the strawberries. They spent a few hours just like that. You could actually feel how much love was between them. Stiles can count this as the best Valentine’s Day he’s ever had.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you daddy”

“Till death do us part, my sweet baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head for this story, so I had to write. Thank you so much to eclipselotus for giving me the sex tape idea, I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought.
> 
> As usual, let me know what you thought!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> I totally love you, my babies!!  
> You are so sweet!!  
> XOXO!!
> 
> *****************Spoiler Alert:
> 
> This is a hint to their future<3 :D


	15. The Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do this chapter for a couple of months now, so here it is............................ Basically just marathon sex. Enjoy!!

It was a Friday night and Stiles was out with all his friends at a local restaurant called The Stand. They, along with some other kids from school, were celebrating the end of the first semester at their middle school and the beginning of their two week long winter break. They were all excited because they can just do nothing for two whole weeks.

Their parents had all said that they trusted the kids to be on their own tonight. They had been dropped off and each given some money so they could all pitch in on the bill and most of them had cell phones, the ones who didn’t were Stiles, Isaac, Scott, and Allison. 

Don’t get them wrong, they all love their parents (especially Stiles ;) but it’s nice when they get to be on their own and they like that this won’t continue to be only a once in a while thing, but now that all the kids are in middle school, the parents believe that they can do this as often as they want within reason. 

They were currently debating on who had the worst/ best teachers.

“All right, no more talk about school” said Malia

Everyone agreed. They went onto talk about what they were going to do over the next two weeks; a main plan out of all the kids was sleep and doing nothing.

 

Derek was currently sitting at his desk, he was almost finished with some paperwork and wanted to get it done before he took the next two weeks off with Stiles. He had met up with his son at lunch since it was a half day and Stiles had told him about his plans to stay with his friends until city curfew, which was 10:00pm, Derek said he was fine with it as long as he stayed with his friends and kept out of trouble.

It was 6:30pm and the only other person besides him in the office was Jordan Parrish, his right hand man in his business. He was putting away the finished paperwork and packing up his briefcase when Jordan walked into the office.

“Hey Jordan, you all done?” Derek said while slipping on his coat.

“Yeah, just wanted to get ahead, like you I’m sure”

“Yeah, I’m taking the next two weeks off to be with my family over the holidays” They were walking out of the building together. 

“You got any plans tonight Derek?”

“No, Stiles is going to be out with his friends all night, you?” Derek asked while setting the alarm.

“No, Betsy’s out visiting her sister in Arizona, she’ll be back on Sunday”

“Want to watch the game at my house?” He asked while walking over to his car, which was parked right next to Jordan’s

“Sure, why not? I’ll just follow you” 

 

They got there in a little over 20 minutes. They watched the game in the basement with surround sound. It was great.

After taking another sip of his beer, Jordan turned to Derek during half time. “Hey Derek have you ever tried Viagra?”

Derek looked at him with a confused frown and one eyebrow raised, “I don’t need any help getting it up yet”

“Why, have you tried it?”

“I got some yesterday. Not because I need help getting it or anything in that department, I just thought it would be something to spice things up” he took the bottle of pills from his pocket and gave it a shake.

“Hey, whatever you want to do. No judgment here” 

“Thanks man, I always know I can tell you pretty much anything and you’ll have my back” Derek was an amazing friend. 

“No problem and that is true, that’s what friends are for”

“Exactly, the same goes for me too, I’ll always have your back” 

“Good to know” he said while smiling. They clinked their bottles together and continued to watch the game. Jordan had put the bottle of pills on the coffee table and when he put his beer bottle down it knocked over the pills and they spilled all over.

“Aww man!” he started to pick up the pills and Derek helped him put them all back inside the bottle; although, he did sneak one into his jean pocket.

 

The game ended with their team winning and just in time for the front door to open and Stiles calling out “Dad, I’m home!”

Derek and Jordan came up from the basement.

“Hey Jordan, I thought I saw your car in the driveway”

“Hey kiddo and yeah, I was watching the game with your dad. But I have got to get home, I’m planning a surprise for my wife tomorrow” Jordan threw a knowing look at Derek, something not missed by Stiles and he knew exactly what that look meant.

 

They said their goodbyes and once Stiles saw the car drive away from the road, he jumped up into his daddy’s arms, wrapping his arms and legs around his daddy and giving him a sweet kiss hello.

Derek chuckled at his baby’s adorable actions. “So I take it you had a good time?” he asked while taking them up to their room. 

“Yes! I’m so glad school is over and I can take it easy for the next two weeks” 

Once they got into their room, they both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed. Derek took the pill out of his pocket and set it on the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

“What’s that daddy?” he knows his daddy doesn’t do drugs…

“It’s a Viagra pill, Jordan had gotten some to spice things up in the bedroom and some pills knocked over, so I snuck one into my pocket”

“Ahh, so you want to have some fun with me” Stiles and Derek’s sex life will never get boring.

“Yes, tomorrow you’ll only get rare moments when I’m NOT inside of that sweet ass of yours”

Stiles straddled his daddy and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. “I love it when you take charge like this and I can’t wait for tomorrow”

“We won’t do anything tonight though, so you can watch some shows for a little while and then go to sleep”

Stiles did as he was told, mainly because he really wanted time to pass so it can be tomorrow and because he’s a little exhausted from all the testing. And Derek was exhausted too; from working so hard this last month so he would be able to take those two weeks off. They went to bed at a little after 11:00pm

 

Derek’s alarm went off at 7:00am and while Derek woke up Stiles stirred only slightly. Derek got up and went to the kitchen and made his protein shake before going to work out in the gym, he worked out for a half hour before heading back upstairs.

And when he got back into his bedroom, Stiles was still asleep. He took his Viagra pill and went to the garage until it kicked in to work on a motorcycle he bought a couple weeks ago. He wanted to do this until he went back to Stiles because it made him sweat more and Stiles likes him when he gets like this.

It kicked in 20 minutes later. He practically ran back inside and Stiles was still asleep. It didn’t matter to Derek, this way he got to wake his baby up in a wonderful way.

 

He slowly took off his own and his baby’s boxers and lubed up his cock and moved between Stiles’ ass cheeks. He just grinded in between the cheeks and against his baby’s hole. Stiles moaned and started to stir, “mmm, daddy”  
Stiles woke up and gasped at what was happening. Derek dropped down against Stiles’ back and bit at Stiles’ neck. 

“Good morning sunshine”

“Oh, yeah. Please!”

“Please what? I think you want daddy’s big cock in that tight hole of yours”

“Yes!”

“Who am I to deny you?” Derek said while pushing in slowly into his baby’s unprepped hole.

Stiles groaned in pain/pleasure at the stretch. Derek waited a few moments for Stiles to get used to him.

“Move”

Derek pushed Stiles’ hips up and wrapped his arms around Stiles and lifted him so that his back was to Derek’s chest.

The action made Derek’s cock go deeper into Stiles and hit his prostate.

“Ohh! Yes!”

Derek really needed to get off, so he started to pound into Stiles quickly. All that could be heard in the room were Stiles’ cries of pleasure. They only lasted a few more minutes, both of them coming at the same time.

They dropped onto the bed and Derek held himself up so as to not crush his baby.

“I’ll make us some breakfast, ok?” Stiles nodded his head; Derek gave him a kiss on the head and then went downstairs.

 

He decided to make blueberry pancakes and bacon. Stiles came downstairs, dressed in nothing but a smile, just as Derek had set the table.

“Looks delicious daddy”

“Yeah…” Derek could not take his eyes off Stiles.

Stiles sat down and started to dig in, he put a bunch of syrup and whip cream on his pancakes. Derek decided to eat quickly because even though he was rock hard, they both still had to eat.  
When Stiles was done with his batch of pancakes, he squirted some whip cream in his mouth and licked his lips while looking suggestively at his daddy. And that was the last straw for Derek.

He pushed his chair back and bent Stiles over the table.

“You’re such a slut, you know that?” 

“Please daddy, I just want your cock” Derek smiled and grabbed the whip cream and put it on his dick and pushed into Stiles’ still loose hole, this time Stiles wasn’t given any time to adjust. Derek just pounded into his slutty baby, while Stiles gripped onto the table as his daddy just took.

Derek moved his hands from his baby’s hips to his hands and laced their fingers together as he continued to fuck into Stiles.

Derek reveled in the sounds coming out of Stiles; he loved making his baby put porn stars to shame with the noises he makes.

“Yes! Daddy!”

“Right there! Oh yes!”

“Don’t stop, it feels so good!”

Derek also loved the sounds of the table squeaking and his balls slapping against his baby’s ass. 

Stiles came first all over the kitchen floor beneath him, completely untouched. Derek came a few thrusts later.

 

While they were slumped against the table Derek kissed his baby’s shoulder and then suggested, “Wanna take a shower?” he knew what a mess they were.

“Oh yeah, but you’re gonna have to carry me”

Derek pulled out and then picked Stiles up bridal style and made their way over to their bathroom. He got inside the giant shower and placed Stiles on the bench and turned on the water. He helped Stiles under the spray and washed him and then himself. While washing his chest Derek’s cock began to harden again, which Stiles felt. “Seriously?” he said with no heat.

Derek sat on the bench and Stiles straddled his lap. Stiles plunged down onto his daddy’s cock and started to slowly bounce while bringing his daddy in for a heated kiss. 

They kissed and caressed the whole time while Stiles continued on slowly taking his daddy. They spent the next ten minutes like that.

Once they finished Derek brought Stiles out of the shower and dryed them both off.

 

“I don’t think either of us should even bother with clothes for the rest of the day” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and then walked over to give Stiles a kiss. “Why don’t you go watch TV in the living room while I make some last minute calls to work, ok?” Stiles nodded and they both did what they said they would do.

Stiles was in the middle of his second episode of SpongeBob, when he heard his daddy call his name.

When he opened the doors to Derek’s office he saw in the chair his daddy on the phone, probably with a client. He looked at his daddy, confused as to what Derek wanted, and Derek pointed to his rock hard cock and mouth “blow me”

Stiles was excited and nervous at the same time, he loved sucking his daddy but he had never done it while Derek was talking to someone.

Stiles did as he was told anyway and got on his knees, he looked up to his daddy one last time and Derek mouthed, “Slowly” 

Stiles went right to work on suckling his daddy while Derek did business. It increased the excitement that Derek maintained himself while talking to his client. Although, he did make sure to make loud sucking and slurping sounds while going down on his daddy, Derek loved it.

After a couple of minutes, Derek put his hands in Stiles’ hair and started to buck his hips. Stiles looked up and nodded his head, giving Derek permission to fuck his mouth. 

Derek didn’t skull fuck him, but he did take control and pumped his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles loved the feeling of his daddy’s dick in his mouth, it was amazing.

The phone call ended just in time for Derek to come along with Stiles, who jerked himself off to his daddy.

Derek pulled him up into his lap and gave him a filthy, tongue filled kiss. When they broke apart for air Derek said, “Good job baby. Thank you”

“I loved it”

“That’s good to hear” Derek then gave his ass cheek a squeeze.

 

Stiles and his daddy chuckled, “So daddy, is everything good with work?” He knows his daddy has been working hard this last month so that everything would be stable for the company when he was on break with Stiles.

“Yep, that was the last work related thing I needed to do and now I can spend all my time with my favorite person”

Stiles kissed his daddy for that and they made out for a few more minutes before deciding to cuddle on the couch.

 

They had sex 3 more times that day. While on the couch, then after lunch with Stiles bent over the hood of the Camaro and then during dinner, Stiles and Derek ate with Derek’s dick in Stiles’ ass and making slow, tiny thrusts into Stiles.

 

Stiles was lying in bed, exhausted from the best day ever in his opinion, come on, it’s been a day of nothing but sex with his extremely hot daddy, no wonder he has a huge smile on his face right now.

Derek walked in and smiled down at his sweet baby before getting under the covers. He climbed on top of Stiles, his arms bracketing his baby’s head.

“You up for one last round?”

“Always” Stiles answered while wrapping his legs around his daddy’s waist. Derek slipped in quickly and then went onto slowly thrust in and out of Stiles. He kissed his baby while he made sweet love to him.

 

They went onto make love for 20 minutes before harmoniously coming together. Derek pulled out and rolled over, bringing Stiles with him and holding the love of his life tightly to his chest. They both went to sleep with blissed out smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but I wanted to make sure I fulfilled requests before doing an original idea.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you liked it and let me know what you thought or what you would want me to write about...
> 
> I know everything was rushed, I just couldn't help it. But I still hoped you enjoyed it and that it made up for the long wait.
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> Thank you for your support!!  
> XOXO!!
> 
> ***P.S-- I am sorry to say that I know from now until I can get a long break from school that the updates will be maybe every two weeks, I hope no longer, but you never know. I just wanted to warn you guys. I hope you'll stick with me until the end of this story.
> 
> I really do love all of you!! XOXO<3<3


	16. Officer Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been YEARS since I updated last & all I can say is sorry. I just lost my drive to write out of nowhere, so I'm sorry & I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Derek is looking through the internet history on Stiles' laptop and finds a video under most watched. He decides to recreate the scene Stiles loves so much. Enjoy!!  
> Idea came from Sinner_ofLA.

Derek had given his baby a laptop a few weeks ago. He did it because he believed Stiles was old enough to handle it and he would need it for school, so he didn’t see any reason as to not give Stiles the computer. He now needed to install some new software, so while Stiles was with his friends (they were having a sleepover today) he decided to install the software.

 

He had brought the computer into his office and opened it up. And when he was ready to start the process of installation, he had this overwhelming want to see if Stiles had used this laptop for more personal reasons. He would never be upset with his son if he did look at porn, Stiles was a young boy and so had Derek at one point, he understood. Derek just wanted to see what exactly Stiles liked, maybe he would too. 

Derek did find something particularly interesting under the “most watched” category. After jerking off to the video while picturing that happening between him and Stiles, he decided that would definitely be a great idea to do with each other. 

So, after finally installing that software he went onto his own laptop and bought some new items for the bedroom. Nice, quality leather cuffs (he figured they would be better on Stiles’ wrist than metal handcuffs), a new, sparkly navy blue 8 inch dildo, and some new, flavored lube as well (cotton candy, strawberry, and root beer). In total the purchases set him back $250, but he didn’t care if it meant having a good time with his baby. He paid more than normal for overnight shipping. He also went out to the adult store in the next town over and bought a tight fitting policeman’s uniform. 

 

Stiles came home from Malia's house at around 12:00pm that Saturday afternoon. He had so much fun at his Uncle Peter's house; they played so many games, no Ouija board though (get the reference?) and watched horror movies and comedies for balance and ate horribly the whole time. His daddy had told him before he went to his uncle's house that he was going to do some updating to his laptop and secretly Stiles has been wondering if his daddy had seen his porn. He knew there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, he was actually curious to see, if his daddy did see his porn, if Derek liked anything. It would be a fun thing for them to watch porn together.

"Daddy? I'm home" 

"In the bedroom" Derek answered back

Stiles climbed up the stairs into their bedroom and opened the door. Once he set his sleeping bag down on the floor, he saw his daddy standing in the corner dressed in a well-fitting policeman’s costume and staring at him through hooded eyes. One of his favorite fantasies was coming true without him having to even say a word to his daddy. Today was going to be a great day.

 

“Hello, Mr. Stilinski-Hale” Derek said while sauntering over to Stiles

“Hello Officer Hale” Stiles was more than happy to play along

“I heard there has been some illegal activity on your part Mr. Stilinski-Hale” Derek pushed Stiles against the wall in the entryway.

“I haven’t done anything wrong officer” Stiles said in his best innocent/naïve voice.

“Well, why don’t you make a payment to me and I’ll let everything slide”

“I don’t have much money officer”

“I guess you’ll have to pay me in a different way”

“What do you suggest?” keeping up with the innocent voice 

“Strip” Derek said in a stern voice he knows Stiles would never resist

“Yes Sir” he made quick work of his clothes

“Good boy” Derek said once Stiles was completely bare in front of him. His baby has a total praise kink.

“Now go lie down on the bed. On your back” he said with the same stern voice

“Yes Sir” 

Once Stiles was relaxed, or as much as one could be in this situation, Derek pulled out the leather handcuffs and fastened Stiles’ wrists to the headboard.

“What are you going to do to me officer?”

“What I want, but I’m sure you’ll like your form of payment” Derek said while going into the nightstand. He pulled out the dildo and the strawberry flavored lube.

 

Stiles moaned at the sight of the two items alone. And his cock was now full on leaking. He needs something in him, Now!

Sensing his baby’s needs, Derek straddles his thighs and begins to basically worship Stiles’ body. 

He starts off by sucking marks and love bites all over his baby’s neck, leaving one large hickey on Stiles’ most sensitive area below his ear and another big one on the space where the neck meets the shoulder.

“Ohh, Officer Hale” Stiles gasps out. Wearing turtle necks around town is so worth it.

Derek then moves down to Stiles’ left nipple and starts biting and suckling until it was red and hard. He then did the exact same thing to the right one.

Stiles wishes he could just grab on tight to his daddy while Derek was doing this; His nipples have to be the most sensitive part of his body, the sensations that run through him while Derek is playing with them are driving him crazy.

“Ahh! Yes! Please!” He screamed while arching into his daddy, pulling at the cuffs. 

Derek kissed his way down Stiles’ torso and then placed love bites on his baby’s hips. He bypasses Stiles’ pulsating cock and sucks hickeys on his baby’s inner thighs and kissed all along his legs.

Then, finally!, he quickly brings his baby’s cock in his mouth. Stiles screams in pleasure.

“Ohh, yes! Please don’t stop! Ohh Officer!” his daddy knew just what to do to drive him crazy when he gave Stiles head. 

Derek sucks harshly, alternating between slow and fast. And whenever he comes up to the head of the cock, he pays special attention to it; he’ll suckle on it and make sure to dip his tongue in the slit and moans at the taste of pre-cum. Derek then deep throats his baby, making sure to moan as to send vibrations onto Stiles’ dick.

Stiles doesn’t last very long once his daddy starts deep throating him. He comes down Derek’s throat.

“Yes!”

 

Derek laps up every last drop of his baby. Once he swallows, he climbs back up to Stiles’ face and kisses him deeply. Stiles moans at the taste of himself on his daddy’s tongue. 

Derek gets off Stiles, who is still panting from everything.

“We’re just getting started” he says with a mischievous smile. 

Stiles makes a whine, but his dick is ready for another round. 

Derek lubes up his fingers and waits for it to warm up before lying beside his baby and putting two fingers at his entrance. Stiles gives him a nod in permission. So he slowly pushes them inside Stiles.

Stiles groans at the feeling of being filled. He can’t wait for more.

Derek scissors those two until Stiles pushes back, a silent plea for more. Derek was more than happy to oblige.

He pushed in another two, something Stiles wasn’t expecting, but was very pleased with.

“Oh God” Stiles was gasping around his daddy’s fingers and when they found his prostate…

“Oh My God! Yes!”

“Officer Hale is fine” Derek just kept pushing against his prostate.

“Please Officer, can I have more?!” fingers weren’t cutting it anymore. It’s a good thing these cuffs were on tight enough and were comfortable because he couldn’t stop pulling against them; he needed to touch his daddy!

“Well, you have been cooperative so far…” he keeps his fingers in Stiles while he picks up the new dildo.

He takes his fingers out, making Stiles whine at the emptiness, and lubes up the dildo. He then thrusts it quickly inside Stiles, hitting his prostate on the first go.

“YES!”

Derek harshly thrusts the fake dick in and out of his baby’s delicious hole.

“Right there! Yes!” Stiles’ toes were literally curling from the pleasure.

“Don’t stop!”

“Such a good boy. Doing so well for me”

“ngh, officer. Ahh, I-I can’t…”

“Come for me” he said with a commanding voice

Stiles can’t resist the order; he comes so hard he can’t even move after.

Derek slowly pulls out the dildo, loving the squelching sound it makes as it leaves Stiles’ hole.

He laps up his baby’s come from his torso. He decides to give Stiles a couple of minutes to collect himself before continuing. 

 

It’s quicker than Derek thought when Stiles is good to go.

“What happens now Officer Hale?”

“Depends, do you believe you have fulfilled your payment?”

“I think I need to do more, just to make sure everything is ok” His mouth was watering for his daddy’s dick.

“You’re a good boy for being honest with me” He then opens up his pants, showing he went commando and that his rock hard dick had a cock ring on it.

Stiles is pretty sure he drooled a little at the beautiful sight.

After Derek takes off the cock ring, he places it on Stiles’ slowly hardening dick.

“This way, you won’t come until I want you to”

His daddy then gets back on the bed and pulls his legs to his shoulders and slams home into Stiles.

All Stiles can do as his daddy relentlessly pounds into him, enough to make the bed squeak and bang into the wall, is hold on tight to the headboard. 

His thighs were so going to have bruises from the way his daddy was holding them as his dick fucked into him.

Stiles was sure he was going to lose his voice from the amount of screaming he was doing. He needed to come. 

“You’re such a good boy” Derek said as he grunted from the amount of force he was putting in.

“Doing just as I say and looking so pretty while you do it”

“You’re so good to me”

“Nothing feels as good as you do. The way you cling to me, the way your pretty hole squeezes my cock just right. Good boy”

Derek takes off the cock ring just in time for his own orgasm. When they come together, it’s like nothing else on earth.

 

He pulls out and drops down on the bed, just trying to catch his breath. He’s sure if he could see Stiles and himself right now, glistening in sweat and trying to catch their breaths, he’d smile at how amazing his baby looks.

After Derek un-cuffs Stiles, he pulls Stiles to his chest since after sex they’re both clingy. They don’t talk for a while, just bask in the afterglow.

“How’d you know that was a fantasy of mine? I was planning on telling you later tonight” Stiles asks curiously

“I put new software on your laptop and I couldn’t help but peek at the most watched video in your internet history” Stiles groans and turns red in embarrassment. 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about baby, you’re a young boy and it’s perfectly normal. Besides, it was pretty fun wasn’t it?” Derek didn’t want his baby feeling any sort of shame because of something so natural.

“Yeah, you’re right”

“Of course I am. We can always watch some together and/or get some more ideas”

“Talk after sleep” Derek just chuckled at his young baby. Although, he was pretty exhausted as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Sinner_ofLA for the idea, I hope you liked my take on it. I also hope the rest of you enjoyed it as well, let me know what you thought and if there is an idea you have that you want me to write about. :D :D :D  
> I love you always my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	17. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea given to me by daggerdeath: Derek fisting Stiles
> 
> Stiles is nervous about his first haunted house and his daddy calms him down.

“I’m so nervous I’m going to look like a total dork. Ugh!” Stiles was currently pacing around their bedroom in boxers with part of his costume-glasses, making Derek think his baby looks ridiculously hot with glasses, and Stiles is nervous about going to his first haunted house tonight.

“Baby, I promise everything will be fine because whenever you get scared everyone will be acting the exact same way” Derek had always loved haunted houses. It’s fun to scare yourself shitless sometimes.

“You’re right. Of course you’re right. Everything will be fine. I will not look like a dork. I’ll be okay” Stiles was calming himself down, but Derek knew a surefire way to get rid of that nervous energy.

 

“Baby, can you do me a favor?” Derek said while lying back on the bed.

“Of course” Stiles would do anything for his daddy and the feeling was mutual.

“Lie down next to me” Stiles did as he was told.

“Good boy”

Derek then took off his baby’s boxers, making his baby’s dick twitch and start to harden.

“What are you going to do daddy?” Whatever it was Stiles wanted it.

Derek didn’t answer. He went into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the cotton candy flavored lube and put some on his finger and rubbed it around his baby’s hole.

“Ohhh” Stiles liked where this was going.

Derek pushed his index finger in and pulled it in and out before adding in his middle finger.

He scissored those two fingers for a few minutes before Stiles started to push back on them, with a “please…”

Derek quickly pushed in his ring finger and scissored all three inside his baby and then with more push and crook of his fingers, he found Stiles’ prostate.

“Yesss. Right there, ohh again!”

Derek played with his Stiles’ sweet spot for a couple minutes before Stiles became impatient and rocked his hips again with a “More daddy!”

Derek pushed in his pinky finger and really stretched out his baby hard and fast.

“I need you daddy. Ahh!”

“I’m right here”

“I need your big cock. Please!!”

“You can have all of me after you come home. Right now it’s just this. I promise you’ll come”

Before Stiles could refute his daddy, Derek pushed in his last finger and was relentless in stretching and playing with Stiles’ prostate.

“Ohhh Myyyy Goddd. What have you done to me? Yes!!”

“Don’t you dare stop!”

“So close daddy… Just a little more, ahhh… Daddy!!!” Stiles came all between his and his daddy’s stomachs.

Derek milked Stiles through his orgasm. And then took his cock out of his pants and underwear and jerked himself off quickly. Maintaining eye contact with his baby as he came on his baby’s stomach, he liked the fact that Stiles still had those glasses on.

He then mixed their come together with his baby and fed Stiles some, who eagerly sucked on his daddy’s fingers.

As much as Derek would love to ruin his baby some more, they both have to get dressed and meet up with their friends.

So, Derek cleaned them both up and they showered separately so they wouldn’t get distracted. Secretly, they both jerked off in the shower, so when they saw each other in their costumes embarrassing things would not happen.

Derek was going as a [fireman](http://img.wonderhowto.com/img/09/27/63518314256868/0/10-costumes-will-get-you-laid-your-next-halloween-party.w654.jpg), without shirt because it’s a sexy Halloween party; Derek is being dragged there because Jordan needed a wing man.

Stiles was going as a [nerd](http://www.digitalmomblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/nerd-costume-1.jpg).

Erica’s older cousin, [Lila](http://wallpaperswide.com/beautiful_girls_24-wallpapers.html), was going to be their “guide” because “we don’t need a babysitter”

Lila came to pick up Stiles before Derek was going to get dressed, so he walked Stiles out to the car in sweatpants and a muscle shirt and gave Stiles a quick kiss on the head with an “I love you”

Derek saw that Erica was dressed as a [witch](http://www.mrcostumes.com/MediaService/1853), Allison was going as a [vampire](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/incharacter/7002-Girls-Gothic-Vampire-Costume-large.jpg), and Isaac and Scott we're going as [thing 1 and thing 2](http://www.family-vacation-getaways-at-los-angeles-theme-parks.com/images/HalloweenCostumeSeussTrio.gif). They still had [Boyd](http://s7d1.scene7.com/is/image/CostumeSupercenter/UR26064?id=rFPTN0&fmt=jpg&fit=constrain,1&wid=591&hei=789) and [Malia](http://partycity2.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/P536498?wid=475) to pick up and everyone else was going to meet the at the amusement park.

"Everyone's costumes look amazing and I hope you guys have a good time and stay together, be safe"

"We will daddy. Now we have to go and you need to get ready for your own party."

Derek waved goodbye to the car and went inside to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I just wanted to do a quick, fun Halloween chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Let me know what you thought, as usual!!
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	18. Baby Gets a Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally gets Stiles a cellphone, which turns out to benefit them both while Derek is away on a business trip.

“How long will you be gone?” Asked Stiles

“Three days” Derek answered while packing his suitcase. He was going on a business trip to Boston. He would of course love to take his baby with him, but the trip is during the school week, so Stiles will be staying with Peter, Iris, and Malia.

“I’m going to miss you so much” He doesn’t like being away from his daddy.

Derek climbed on the bed next to his baby, they were both wearing just their boxers, “I’ll miss you too but we’ll talk multiple times a day and I’ll be back before you know it. I promise”

Stiles turned from his back to his side to face his daddy, “I know it’s not like you’re going to be gone for a month or anything, but the only time I’ll be able to call you is when I’m at uncle Peter and aunt Iris’ house and even then I can’t hog up the phone line to talk to you.”

 

“Which is why I got you a gift” Derek reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with a white bow tied around the box. “This is something that you definitely deserve and are responsible enough to finally have one of your own, seeing as you’re 13 years old”

Stiles quickly yet carefully opens the box, he doesn’t like to ruin wrapping paper, having a strong idea as to what it is. He’s right it’s an [iPhone 5](http://createdigitalmusic.com/files/2013/06/iphone5_ios7.jpg) and it even has a [batman case](http://gadgetreview.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/batman-cartoon-iphone-5-case.jpg)!

Stiles jumped onto his daddy and gave him a big hug with many thank you’s along with a big smooch on his daddy’s lips.

Derek was laughing and had a huge grin as to how happy his baby was right now.

“So I’m going to take a guess and say that you’re happy”

“You bet I am!”

“I got everyone’s number from our family and friends, even your friends’ numbers. And all the basic systems are there too.”

 

Stiles just nodded with a smile and gave his daddy a quick kiss before moving to his daddy’s neck, at first peppering it with kisses and then moved on to sucking bruises in sensitive areas, like in the area where the neck meets the shoulder. He didn’t want anyone thinking they could have his daddy, even if they wouldn’t know who his daddy was with.

“Mmm, baby…”

Stiles moved to his daddy’s sculpted chest and sucked on his daddy’s nipples until they were nice and hard.

“Ahh, we don’t have time”

Stiles knew they had to get to sleep soon, his daddy had to wake up early and Stiles was going to wake up with him. So, he’ll settle for just giving his daddy a thank you blowjob.

Stiles moved down his daddy’s rock hard abs, kissing each one on his way down, and he sucked a hickey on the inside of each of his daddy’s hip bones.

“Hurry baby. Mmm”

Stiles likes to please his daddy and so he swiftly pulls down the boxers to reveal his daddy’s glorious cock. It’s a perfect uncut 8 inches, he wastes no time in getting that into his mouth.

“Yes!”

Stiles loves the feel of his daddy as he bobs his head up and down, doing everything his daddy loves: sucking hard and slow, pushing his tongue on the underside of his daddy’s cock for extra pressure, making sure to keep eye contact, every once in a while sucking on just the head before quickly swallowing back down,

The taste of his daddy is amazing too, a little bitter but still tastes amazing on his tongue. The musky-all man-smell of his daddy, combine that with the taste and feel of his daddy’s cock and you have Stiles moaning and jerking himself off while doing this. And that drives Derek crazy.

“Almost there. Oh that’s it baby! Oh Stiles!” Derek came down Stiles’ throat and Stiles eagerly swallowed every last drop. Stiles came a few seconds after his daddy.

 

Stiles pulled off and climbed back up to his daddy, who immediately gave him a tongue filled kiss. That lasted for a few moments before they needed to catch their breath.

“You’re welcome for the phone” Stiles and Derek huffed out a laugh before they took off their underwear and changed the come stained cover.

They brushed their teeth and climbed back into bed spooning each other, Stiles as the little spoon, and gave each other a good night kiss before going to sleep.

 

Stiles and Derek got woken up from Derek’s alarm at 5:00am. Derek got out of bed while his baby asked for 5 more minutes. He decided to go and make a big breakfast for the both of them; he was going to make blueberry pancakes, bacon, French toast, and eggs.

Everything took about 20 minutes thanks to multi-tasking and Stiles finally greeted his daddy as the last of it was done.

“Ugh, morning”

“Morning sleeping beauty, can you set the table for me?” he said after giving his sleepy baby a kiss on the head. Stiles nodded and grabbed the plates and utensils and set the table. It helped him wake up full along with the delicious smell of food.

Derek brought out the food and the jug of orange juice for Stiles and his cup of coffee.

“Thank you for making all of this daddy” Stiles said as he sat down.

“You’re welcome baby”  
They ate in a happy silence for a few minutes.

“What time are you leaving for Boston this morning?”

Derek finished his sip of coffee before answering, “6:45am”

“Ok”

“Will you be okay here by yourself until the McCall’s pick you up for school?”

“Yeah, of course. It’ll only be a little over an hour after you leave. And besides I am 13”

Derek got up to put the dishes away and gave his baby a kiss on the lips, “I know, just making sure you’ll be okay”

“I’ll be fine. I promise” Stiles had joined him by the sink.

 

“Alright. Want to take a shower with me?”

“Like I’d turn that down” Stiles said while following Derek upstairs to their bathroom.

After they showered and jerked each other off in the shower they brushed their teeth and blow dried their hair, got dressed and Derek got his bags out and put them in the trunk of the Camaro. When he went back inside, Stiles had turned on SpongeBob Squarepants and and he went and made Stiles’ lunch with a little note saying “You’re amazing, love daddy” in the bag and put Stiles lunch and water bottle in his backpack.

He had only a few more minutes until he had to hit the road, so he spent that time lovingly making out with his precious baby.

 

“I have to get going baby. I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, I understand. Besides, it’s only three days” Stiles says while walking Derek to his car.

Derek gets into the driver’s seat and gives his baby a quick kiss before Stiles steps away and he drives off. Stiles waves goodbye as Derek goes down the driveway. He decides to go back to bed before Mrs. McCall comes to pick him up.

 

At school Stiles is so excited to show all of his friends his new cell phone and along with that it’s just a good day today at school, besides the fact that he had a math test, but he’s confident he did well. He knows he’ll have a good time with his Malia and Peter and Iris, so he feels that these three days will fly by. Stiles also knows that to an outsider it’s a little strange as to how close he and his daddy are, but Derek is not only his daddy but his lover as well and sometime in the future his husband as well.

The school day went by pretty quickly, so Stiles got a ride back to his house from Allison’s dad, his aunt Iris will be by in a couple of hours to pick him up and take him to her house.

He already had his bag packed so he just did his homework, which was only a half hour of work; he then decided to watch some TV for a few minutes.

 

His mind wandered a little bit, which gave him a great idea on what to do with his new phone. His daddy had texted him when school got out that he was just sitting in his [hotel room ](http://www.hiltonsandiegobayfront.com/uploads/images/masthead/guest-rooms.jpg)watching TV.

Stiles quickly got undressed and grabbed some lube from his daddy’s nightstand and jerked himself to full hardness. He then lubed up his fingers and opened himself up a little bit before calling to face time his daddy.

Derek was watching Modern Family when his phone started to ring and he saw that Stiles wanted to face time. He got a smile on his face and answered quickly. And needless to say he was not expecting to see his baby completely naked with a rock hard dick and a finger in his greedy asshole.

“I, ahh miss you daddy”

“Fuck” Derek quickly undid his jeans and started to jerk himself off to the sight of his slutty baby.

“I wish you were here daddy. I need to be filled”

“You need my big cock to make you happy? Take a look sweetheart at what I wish I could give you”

Stiles looked at his phone and mewled at the sight of his daddy’s cock.

“Ohh, I need you daddy”

“I know, I promise to fuck you so good and so many times when I get back”

Stiles was fucking into himself deep, he needed to hit his prostate, and it was working. But it didn’t feel the same.

“You fucking yourself nice and good for me baby?” He was really glad he got Stiles a phone.

“Ahh, yess. It doesn’t feel like you though, you’re the only one who knows how to fill me up so good. My god!”

“Fuck. You drive me crazy Stiles.” No one could turn him on the way his baby could

“You imagining it’s me fucking you with my fingers?” Like he was imaging it was Stiles’ magic hands jerking him off right now.

“Yes! Ahh! Almost!”

“Me too baby! Oh Yes!”

“Daddy!”

 

After they both caught their breath, they said talked about their day and what their plans were. They then said their good byes and I love yous because Stiles needed to be presentable for when Iris came to pick him up.

Stiles had taken a shower and was ready by the time Iris honked her horn. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door to [the car](http://cars.shaklin.com.ua/admin/pic/620.jpg) after locking up the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have more lined up :) Let me know what you thought and if you have any requests.
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	19. House Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles do house work and Stiles really enjoys how the work makes his daddy looks ;)

Today was the first day of May and every year Stiles and Derek do spring cleaning and other house work on this day. While it may seem tedious or boring to some, the boys actually enjoyed doing the work because it was just them acting like an old married couple fixing up the house. It was actually fun.

Stiles was currently cleaning the inside of the house and organizing things, while Derek was up on the roof fixing up a hole that was created by a falling tree last week. They had thought about repainting the [house](http://floorplans.houseplansandmore.com/011S/011S-0005/011S-0005-front-main-8.jpg) but decided that they actually liked the look of the house.

Stiles had just finished up putting away their winter clothes and putting those away in the basement storage room and had in turn put back their clothes for warmer weather. He decided to bring out some lemonade to his daddy because Derek must be thirsty from working on the roof for so long.

When Stiles walked outside his daddy looked just about done, so he decided to let Derek finish up before calling him down. It also gave Stiles a perfect opportunity to see his daddy’s body in motion as he worked. Sweat glistening, muscles rippling, and his daddy’s ass! Oh how good life was!

 

Once he saw his daddy was finished and was about to get on the ladder, “Daddy?”

Derek turned around and saw his baby and the tray of glasses of lemonade, he smiled down at his sweet baby, and answered “I’ll be down in a second. Could you hold the ladder for me baby?”

“Sure”

Once Derek got down, he turned toward his baby and gave him a kiss. After pulling away, Derek put his arm around Stiles and walked over to the chairs on the patio and got a glass of lemonade and sat down, pulling Stiles onto his lap.

Stiles too grabbed some lemonade and after drinking asked, “So, what else do you have to do today daddy?”

“Let’s see; I have to mow the lawn, and then work on the Camaro. You?”

“I just have to finish doing some regular cleaning and sweep off the deck too”

Derek thought for a second then put his drink down on the table, “Why don’t we go to lunch and then we’ll finish our work when we get back?”

Stiles’ stomach grumbled, making them both laugh. “I was going to say yes anyway. So, let’s go!”

“We’ll take the [motorcycle](http://media1.santabanta.com/full1/Bikes/Harley%20Davidson/harley-davidson-114a.jpg)” said Derek

“Sweet!”

 

After they got back they decided to get right back to work so they’ll be able to get done sooner. Derek decided to mow the lawn first and Stiles went to the deck to do his cleaning there. Stiles enjoys cleaning because he thinks it’s relaxing and allows him to free up his mind. Not to say his daddy doesn’t clean because that’s just not true, he just likes to clean. Just like how Derek like to work on the car or other mechanical things, he knows how to do them because Derek wanted to make sure Stiles knew how to do work like that, his daddy just likes to do it because it’s relaxing to him.

After finishing up on the deck Stiles went back inside to finish up any other cleaning that needs to be done, while Derek went onto mowing their lawn.

Derek loves spring cleaning day and he doesn’t know why but he always has. It was tradition with his parents too and all the family members had chores to do on that day. He also enjoys in continuing that tradition with Stiles and that Stiles enjoys it as well. Derek liked a lot of the traditions he was brought up with as a child and was glad to always have them with his own family. Traditions were just special things to him, just for the family. His company for example, Full Moon- he hopes that it lives on to be owned by members of his own family well after he’s gone. Not to say that he would ever pressure his kids into working for the company, he just thinks that would be nice.

Derek was thinking about all of this while riding the mower and that always happens, his mind will wander, and he likes that aspect of mowing the lawn. Sure he enjoys mechanics but he can’t let his mind wander while working on his car. It’s very peaceful, mowing the lawn. Just like how it’s peaceful for Stiles to clean.

 

Once Derek was done mowing the lawn, he drove the mower into the garage and went to his tool box to fix up some parts of the Camaro. He also took off his grey muscle shirt and then went to work. Derek believed it wouldn’t take more than 30 minutes to finish up these things below the hood.

Stiles had just finished up all of the cleaning and sat down on the couch, letting his mind wander. Which went to the images of his daddy working, and that lead to Stiles wanting to feel those rippling beneath his hands and feel his daddy inside him. It doesn’t take much for Stiles to get hard, but cut him some slack; he was a young teenage boy who was getting laid on a regular basis. He decided to take advantage of the fact that his daddy was going to look his best while working on the Camaro.

 

Derek had just closed the hood and wiped off his hands when the side door to the garage opened and in walked his baby in nothing but a mischievous smile on his face. Making Derek quickly kick off his shoes and before he could start working on his belt, Stiles took over.

“What started all of this?” Derek asked as his baby continued to undo his jeans.

“Just thinking about how strong and delicious you looked today” Stiles answered while pushing down his daddy’s jeans and boxers.

“Really. Mmmm” Derek couldn’t say anymore as his baby wrapped his sinful lips around Derek’s hard cock. And Stiles didn’t waste any time teasing. Taking in his daddy in one swallow and started bobbing his head right away.

“Ohhh Yesss!” The things that mouth can do…

Derek bucked his hips on accident and he couldn’t even begin to apologize when Stiles pulled on his thighs, asking for it in a way that communicates his desires while having his mouth full.

Derek knew that his baby could handle it, so he gave in. Derek gripped Stiles’ hair and held his head in place as he bucked his hips at the perfect pace, not too fast and not too slow.

“You know what to do, ohhh”

“You make me feel so good!”

“Almost there” Derek pulled out and asked, “Where do you want it?”

“On my face daddy” Stiles answered in a hoarse voice. He knew how hot it would be.

Derek jerked himself off fast, wanting to see his baby’s face covered in his come.

“Yes! Ohhh, get ready” Stiles closed his eyes

The next second, “Stiles!” Derek came all over his baby’s face.

After catching his breath and somehow managing to stay standing, Derek picked up a clean washrag and cleaned up Stiles’ face.

He tossed it away once Stiles was all cleaned up. He picked his baby off of the floor and laid Stiles on his back on the hood of the Camaro.

“Daddyyy” Stiles’ whine was directed at the fact that he was still hard.

“Daddy’s got you baby” Derek kept a bottle of lube in the tool box. He lubed up 3 fingers and pushed them all into his Stiles at the same time. He leaned over his baby and kissed him slow and sweet.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck and his legs around his daddy’s waist. He loved that they have been together for so long that his daddy knew just how to get him off.

He started to push down onto Derek’s fingers, telling his daddy he was ready. Derek pulled away and lubed up his, once again, hard member and bottomed out in one swift thrust.

“Yes!” Stiles clawed his daddy’s shoulder blades. And held on to his daddy as he was pounded into the hood of the car.

“Please don’t stop”

“Don’t worry. I love this too much.”

“You hold daddy’s big cock so well in your tight hole”

“Ahh!” his daddy fucked so good!

Derek didn’t say anymore as he focused on making Stiles sore from a good pounding.

Stiles gripped his daddy’s hair and pulled, making Derek moan and bite Stiles shoulder.

“Oh Yes!”

Derek had Stiles’ hips in a tight grip as he continued on his brutal pace. And Derek was sure he’d have claw marks on his back after this.

“Right there daddy! Almost” At that Derek went harder, wanting to get Stiles to come undone fast.

It worked because the next second Stiles was shooting his load between them. His orgasm was ridden out by Derek, who coated Stiles’ hole with his come a dozen thrusts later.

 

They slumped against the hood of the car and silently agreed to not move for a couple of minutes. Now that is one good fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and let me know if there is anything you want me to write :D  
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	20. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Christmas chapter, for my patient babies<3 The boys get each other very cute gifts and thank each other in their own way when they get home ;)

The Hale’s Hamptons [house](http://www.utahsbestvacationrentals.com/vacation-rental-home.asp?PageDataID=89134) was buzzing with excitement and festivities. The entire family was there and everyone use was happy to be together because they are a very close knit family. Stiles was going to be a freshman in high school the next year, so all of the older cousins we’re giving him tips and there was currently a debate on which sport is better for Stiles to join when he goes to high school: Lacrosse v.s Basketball. Derek was on the basketball side of the argument along with Peter, but he would support Stiles on whatever he wanted to join.

“Closing arguments boys” Talia called out from the kitchen.

“Basketball is clearly a better sport, end of story” claimed Peter

“Great closing argument” Derek stated sarcastically

“Stiles you have to join lacrosse, especially since you know Scott is dead set on joining the team” Mike’s daughter Stacy stated.

Derek knew Stiles was sold before the debate had started; Stiles was going to join the Lacrosse team. Derek knew the coach, Finstock, and he was a good maybe somewhat crazy coach, but good nonetheless and everyone loved Coach.

 

After Stiles said he wanted to join the Lacrosse team everyone went onto to what they were doing before the argument started, the men of the family besides Stiles, Jake, and Max went onto watch the football game. The girls were wrapping gifts, not the ones given to them- that would be handled by Derek, Danny, and Cora. Talia went back to cooking, with Stiles and Malia joining her.

Stiles, Malia, and Talia were making more of Talia’s famous Christmas cookies; Talia was making the dough, Malia cut and put them in the oven, and Stiles iced. They were soon joined by Derek who went onto help Stiles ice, of course after given instructions on what icing color went on what shape of cookie-red for Santa hats, green for Christmas trees, and white for snowmen.

“Daddy, you’re not mad at the fact that I don’t want to join the basketball team right?” All Stiles ever wants to do is make his daddy proud.

“Of course not! You know I would have supported you in whatever you decided”

“I know, that was a weird thing to ask”

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ neck and squeezed affectionately, “You always make me proud baby. Don’t forget that” he kissed Stiles temple after saying that.

“Yes daddy” After that everything went on without a hitch, the cookies got finished in no time, the girls finished wrapping the presents, Derek then moved from the kitchen to join Danny and Cora to wrap the girls’ gifts.

Stiles loves the cute tradition of the Hale family to have their own Christmas celebration a week before actual Christmas. Everyone in the family comes in a few days earlier and they have festivities all those days and they have a dinner the night before, and have Christmas cookies and watch movies. The next day they open presents from under the tree in their pajamas, everyone in the family brings one present for everybody and they stay the rest of the day together before going back home and they all have separate Christmas days at their own homes. It’s a lot of fun.

 

A few hours later, “Okay everyone, dinner time!” Talia called out to the rest of her family.

Of course it was a fucking feast and a delicious one at that! Talia was an amazing cook, just like Derek’s grandma and great grandma and probably the rest of the matriarch’s in Derek’s ancestry. Derek knows he’s a good cook, he was the one out of all of his siblings who spent the most time in the kitchen with their mom so he did learn from the best, but there was just something else when he ate his mom’s cooking. And he’s noticed how Stiles is starting to cook like his mom as well, which means their future kids are going to be well fed.

Derek was really excited for tomorrow because he got something his baby’s been asking for a while now, a [puppy](https://www.greenfieldpuppies.com/wp-content/plugins/gfp/images/big/pup_x_1322771386_0.jpg)! Derek can’t wait to see the look on Stiles’ face tomorrow morning. The puppy is 4 months old and a boy and is being housed at their neighbor’s house in the Hamptons, they aren’t home but they have a house sitter and gave Derek permission to house the puppy there.

 

After dinner the boys, who didn’t help with cooking, cleaned while the girls set up presents under the tree and put in the movie Grinch, everyone’s favorite and the one they save ever year to the night before.

The living room had plenty of space for everyone to sit comfortably, so everyone took their seats, Stiles got a place on the large sectional and saved a place for his daddy next to him under a blanket. The boys brought out hot chocolate for everyone with mini marshmallows. Derek got under the blanket next to Stiles and handed him a hot chocolate. Stiles then snuggled closer to his daddy as the movie started.

Stiles couldn’t wait to see his daddy’s face the next morning when he hands Derek a [pit-bull puppy ](http://puppypictures.org/main.php/d/67671-1/white+and+black+pit+bull+pic.jpg)as his present to him, Derek loves pit-bulls and he knows how much his dad would love to have a puppy around the house. The pit-bull is four months old and a boy and is staying at the next door neighbor’s, it was Talia’s suggestion to keep him there and it’s a great idea. Stiles got the pit-bull with the help of Peter at a local rescue center and fell in love automatically, so he knows Derek will love him just as much. Pit-bulls are just like any other dog, if you treat them right and don’t train them to be killers like some pit-bull owners, leading to the stereotype, then they are just big teddy bears.

 

The next morning, after everyone had opened up their presents, Talia had disappeared to get Derek’s (and Stiles’) presents for each other. And to say they were shocked. Like everyone else, at the fact that they both got each other puppies is an understatement. But they couldn’t stay too shocked for long because they had to show the new members of their family love. The shar pei was placed in Stiles’ lap and the pit-bull in Derek’s.

“OMG, They’re sooo cute!” Screamed Stacy

“I love them!” yelled Laura

“Me too” Stiles and Derek said at the same time. They hugged each other and said thank you while the puppies were in their laps.

 

They played a while with their “babies” and they started to think of names.

“Squishy” suggested Malia for the shar pei

“Harley” suggested Joe for the pitbull

“No, I like Oreo for yours daddy and brownie for mine” said Stiles

“Perfect Stiles” Derek answered, “You’re just a cutie aren’t you my little Oreo” Derek then proceeded to give Oreo kisses.

Stiles loved that his daddy was such a sap with his puppy, just like Stiles was with his.

 

Everyone played with their new toys and the boys’ puppies for the rest of the day before people started filing out to head back home. The boys’ were the last to leave because they didn’t have a long drive at most an hour and 15 minutes. Talia and Derek’s dad Richard helped the boys get the puppies in their crates for the drive home and helped with their bags.

“I love you both so much” Talia said with a big hug and kiss to them both

“We love you too mom and you too dad” After the goodbyes the boys set off for the drive home, luckily there wasn’t any traffic and only light snow so they were able to make a few rest stops for the puppies to go to the bathroom, and were able to get home in good time.

 

They got the puppies situated into the house and the puppies enjoyed all of the space as well as their new toys that they got from their grandparents. And after playing for a while the puppies settled down for a nap, giving the boys time to put their things away.

“I still can’t believe we have two dogs now because we had both thought of that as a gift” Stiles stated.

“Great minds think alike” Derek answered and he went to lie down on the bed while taking off his clothes, “Now I don’t know about you but I’m thinking thank you blow jobs are in order”

With that Stiles stripped and climbed on the bed next to his daddy, who leaned over for a chaste kiss before going on top of his baby’s body and swallowing him down without another word.

After the shock, Stiles got with the program and took his daddy’s dick that was in front of his face in his mouth. The sounds of suckling and moaning were the only things heard in their bedroom. Stiles and Derek loved the taste of each other and they both knew by heart what drives the other to the edge. Sucking hard, paying attention to the head, kitty licks, massaging the balls. Combine that with the fact that they were getting pleasured simultaneously means that the mutual blow jobs didn’t last very long.

 

After swallowing everything and cleaning each other off with their mouths, they separated and just in time to hear little patters of paws coming up the stairs and wanting to go to where their parents were. Derek and Stiles didn’t bother getting dressed and just brought their puppies into their bed and lazed about the rest of the day naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I was in a Christmas-y mood today and I knew you guys definitely deserved a chapter. As always let me know of any requests and know that I love all of your support :D
> 
> I love you my babies!!!  
> XOXO!!!


	21. Planning For the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has put some ideas down on paper about what ideas he has for the future, which Stiles finds. Stiles shows his daddy how happy he is with some things he learned from Lydia and Erica.  
> Merry Christmas!!!  
> Happy Holidays!!!

It’s the day after Christmas at Stiles and Derek’s house. Stiles had gone over to hang out with Lydia and Erica after playing Grand Theft Auto on Xbox 1, both of which Derek had gotten him for Christmas. Derek was letting Oreo and Brownie play in their yard, which Derek had fenced a few days after getting the dogs. Derek absolutely has never been happier in his life since Stiles came into the picture; he knows he will forever love Stiles and whatever life they have together.

Derek is also happy that Stiles is getting older because that means that soon they could have an actual relationship with public dates. He knows that it will definitely be strange to people once they say they are dating, but Derek isn’t the first person he or his family knows that adopted a child and fell in love with them besides parental love. Derek’s grandfather on his dad’s side had adopted this little girl from an orphanage and after she grew up to be an adult, his grandpa married her and they had 3 kids together including Derek’s dad. Another person Derek just found out had fallen in love with their adopted child was Braeden’s husband (from process of elimination you can guess that Braeden was the adopted child).

 

The puppies running up to him brought Derek out of his thoughts. After bringing the puppies inside, Derek’s phone beeped and Stiles texted him that he was coming home, so he decided to start on making fajitas for dinner. He also decided to make it fun for when Stiles comes home, so he forgoes his shirt and pants, leaving the underwear on in case someone else comes to their house, and putting on his [Kiss the Cook apron ](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41mOWRTFV7L._SY300_.jpg)that Stiles had gotten him for Christmas.

Fajitas are one of Derek and Stiles’ favorite types of Mexican food. And Derek is really glad that Stiles ended up liking Mexican food as much as Derek did, so he’ll be able to make it for them a lot. Derek had learned all of his cooking skills from his mother and grandmother (his dad’s mom), who was Mexican herself. Their grandparents are still alive and act younger than they are, but both sets live in Arizona and don’t like the cold, so people in their family will most likely visit them instead of visa versa. All of these tid bits about his and Stiles’ family are things Derek knows to keep in mind when he and Stiles are going to get married.

 

Anyway, while Derek is mixing the spices, he hears a car pull into his driveway, and Stiles yell thank you while running up to the house. Stiles lets out a whistle when he sees Derek and is promptly tackled by Oreo and Brownie. He plays with them for a couple minutes before going up to his daddy and giving him a kiss hello and a kiss of appreciation at the sight of his nearly naked daddy.

“What has you in such a good mood?” Derek asked his son while stopping him from eating the spice mix.

“I’m always in a good mood” Stiles said with a smirk and he took a seat at the island

“Yes, but that smile tells me something is different”

“You know me so well”

“I know I do, so what’s different?” Derek said while cutting up the meat.

“I just learned some new things today from Erica and Lydia. I will show you later, I promise” Stiles said with big, innocent eyes.

“Alright, but I’m a little apprehensive if it’s something you learned from the girls” Those girls, including the rest of Stiles’ girlfriends, scared Derek just a little.

“Don’t worry you will Love it, another promise” he said with his famous mischievous smile.

“I’m gonna go shower and change. I’m all sweaty” and with that Stiles went upstairs

 

**(Stiles POV)

Stiles had learned some very fun things while with Erica and Lydia. The girls had taught him how to twerk. He knows some people find it silly or gross or whatever, but along with some dance moves he also learned, he could give his daddy a nice show. Now the girls don’t know that but they said he needed to know how to since he has a good ass, something he knows his daddy would agree with completely. It was just a fun day for the three of them; they were just being silly teenagers. Don’t get Stiles wrong he loves all of his friends 110% but the girls and the guys are different in what they like to do and some days Stiles would rather spend more time with the girls and sometimes more time with the guys. That’s the best part of having girl and guy friends in that you get the best of both worlds.

Learning all of these things had made him very sweaty and he know he’ll get sweaty again after showing his daddy what he learned, but he wants to give his daddy a show and that starts with him being clean. Since he had gotten a buzz cut recently he gets to spend little time on his hair. After cleaning himself, more thoroughly in some places than in others ;) Stiles dried himself off and went into his and Derek’s room to put on some clothes. Which he knows will consist of a [red lace thong ](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/thongs-g-strings/lace-kinky-thong-z778)and he’ll also wear one of his daddy’s [button down black shirts ](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/455/169/462/462169455_742.jpg)that Derek wears for work.

He had bought the thong at the lingerie store at the mall on Black Friday, and thanks to the chaos no one he knew saw him. It fit perfectly on him and he, as he saw in the mirror, looked hot in it as well. He then went into his daddy’s closet to find the black shirt. When he did find it and pulled the hanger away from the closet something fell at his feet.

 

It looks like a phot album, but he’s never seen it before. He picks it up and sits on the bed with it and the shirt and opens it up, hoping to see more pictures of when his daddy was a baby. Once he does open it though he realizes what it really is-a wedding planning album. It’s filled with pictures of flowers, venues, decorations etc… and attached to the pictures are prices and other little notes. Stiles can’t believe his daddy is planning their wedding already and he’s not even of age yet. It’s not a bad surprised, quite the contrary, it’s a very good, very happy surprise.

This means that his daddy already knows, and Stiles does too, that they’re going to get married. Stiles and his daddy just haven’t talked about these things it much detail, sure Stiles has his promise/”engagement” ring, but still. His daddy put so much effort into incorporating their tastes and how everyone in the family would want things as far as location. It warms his heart that his daddy did all of this and put so much effort into their future together.

Just then Derek called out to him, “Dinner’s ready baby” so he quickly put on the shirt that settles a little above his ass. And composes himself because he definitely is going to give his daddy a show he deserves. He decides to bring down the wedding album as well.

He walks down the stairs as his daddy is putting the meat and tortillas out on the dining room table that is already set with two candles burning along with dimmed lights. And best of all- his daddy has ditched his underwear as well. Tonight is going to be a night to remember.

 

** (Derek POV)

Derek heard his baby coming down the stairs and once he had everything on the table set, making sure to give Stiles a view of his backside; he turns to greet his baby with a smirk. But, he drops that once he sees the wedding planner album in Stiles’ hands. It’s not that he didn’t want his baby to find it; he just didn’t want Stiles to be freaked out by it and worried about Derek thinking too far ahead.

“Look baby, don’t worry, I just wanted to look around. I won’t make any actual plans until you are 100% ready and I don’t care when that is just…” Derek wasn’t allowed to finish his nervous raddling because Stiles was kissing him.

Derek was confused but went with it, glad to see that Stiles wasn’t freaking out.

Stiles was the first to pull away, “Daddy if you think that I would be upset that you made these plans then you are nuts. I love that you did this and put so much effort into incorporating things we would both like and that you know that I would want to marry you in the future. I do want to get married, but how about we get married when I’m out of college. Ok?”

“Yeah” Derek is a little in shock because now there is a kind of a set time for their wedding.

And then he looked down, for the first time since Stiles came out for dinner, at his baby’s _sexy!_ outfit.

“You like my outfit daddy?” Stiles said with a smirk

Derek licked his lips before answering, by placing his hands on his baby’s plump ass and giving the globes a squeeze. He bit Stiles’ ear lobe and whispered, “I love it”

Stiles was moaning and closing his eyes, but he wanted to be a tease for his daddy as well so…

Stiles pushed Derek away reluctantly, “Let’s eat first. You cooked for us and I’ll be all weak if I don’t eat” Stiles said with an innocent voice and big eyes.

Derek put his arms back around his baby and said, “That’s the way I like you best”

“Now, now daddy let’s eat and then I’ll give you my special dessert”

“Fine” Derek reluctantly sat back down and began eating along with Stiles.

 

Derek might have eaten a little faster and more aggressive than normal, but you can blame his hard on for that. It hasn’t gone down at all thanks to Stiles’ moans and why did the meat have to be so juicy? He saw it go down his baby’s chin and then licked up while Stiles looked at Derek through hooded eyes.

After they were done Stiles told his daddy to stay there and brought the dishes to the sink. He then returned to the dining room and pulled out a chair and one of Derek’s ties.

“Can you sit here for me daddy, so I can give you some dessert?”

Derek practically needed that dessert, so he did as Stiles asked and had his hands tied around the back of the chair. He whined because now he wouldn’t be able to grab and squeeze at his delicious baby.

“Don’t worry daddy I just want you to really enjoy this”

 

And with that Stiles began a sensual dance and beautiful movement of his hips and all Derek could do was watch.

Stiles then began to unbutton his shirt while moving onto giving his breathless daddy a lap dance, making sure to rub their hard on’s together. Once the shirt was gone, Stiles began to suck marks on to the nape of Derek’s shoulder and collar bone and all the while Derek was moaning at everything his baby was doing to him.

Stiles was satisfied with his daddy’s marks, his subconscious happy at claiming his daddy. He then undid the ties to his daddy’s apron, leaving Derek in all his glory.

He also moved off of his daddy and turned around and bending over, causing Derek’s mouth to water at the sight of the perfect ass that was his, if only he could touch it.

Stiles then began to show his daddy the special thing he learned with the girls. Erica and Lydia were right, his ass is just right for twerking. As his ass moved and bounced, Stiles could feel his daddy’s eyes boring into his ass and all of its glory

 

Stiles couldn’t take not having his daddy’s amazing cock inside his amazing ass. So he stopped, ignoring the whine from Derek. And pushed his thong off and then turned around and straddled his daddy in the chair and wasted no time in getting his daddy inside him.

Breath left the both of them once Stiles impaled himself on Derek’s cock. His baby was so tight! And he felt Stiles’ lips on him and his tongue as well. They both groaned happily into the heated kiss and battled for dominance for a while before Derek moved his mouth to Stiles’ neck, wanting to claim Stiles like his baby had done to him, making sure to put them in places that could be hidden, maybe better with a turtle neck. Thank god for winter!  
Stiles was gasping and he was ready. Gasping, “daddy, please I need you. Oh yes”

Into his baby’s neck, “Ride me baby. Use me!”

Stiles did just that. Bouncing on his daddy’s dick like he depended on it. Loving how much control he had over both of them. Don’t get him wrong he loves when his daddy takes him but he knows they like this position as any other and they have tried a lot.

“Yes, baby! That’s it ride that cock!”

“I love your cock daddy. Fuck! Yes!”

“It’s all yours, show daddy how much you love his big dick inside that tight hole of yours!”

“Love it so much daddy! Ahh, right there!”

“You know what to do baby, oh yes!” It drove Derek crazy when Stiles clenched down on his dick and his baby knew it.

“You like this daddy?!”

“Love it! I love it when you act like my little cock slut. Ohh!”

“Feels sooo good! Ahh! I can’t hold out much longer!”

“Little longer, milk my cock like you own it!

“I d-do!”

“That’s right, it’s your cock too and that pretty plump ass and tight hole of yours is mine too, right?!”

“Yes, all yours, only yours! DADDY!” Stiles’ come shot between the two of them and went all over their chests.

Derek fucked into his baby a few more times, with Stiles just hanging onto him, before he coated Stiles’ walls with his come.

After catching their breath, Derek said “One hell of a dessert baby” which made them both laugh.

 

Stiles untied his daddy’s hands and then they both got up, Stiles with a slight wince. Derek told him to sit down, which he did, while Derek put their clothes down the shoot and grabbed a wet washcloth. He cleaned them both up and tossed the washcloth into the sink.

Stiles made grabby hands at Derek and Derek picked him up bridal style, which he’s glad he’s strong enough to do without a second thought since Stiles isn’t little anymore.

He put his baby on the toilet of their master bathroom and ran a bubble bath for them with some soaps they had gotten from Laura.

 

He then sat down in the bath tub and motioned for Stiles to join him. Stiles got in and in between Derek’s legs with his back against his daddy’s strong chest and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and placed a kiss to his temple.

“We could have a destination wedding in a way” Stiles said after a few minutes of silence.

“Ok, where are you thinking?” he’s sure he would love whatever it was.

“How about Louisiana? It’s beautiful and warm enough for our grandparents and not very far away for our friends and family to go, if you don’t like the idea that’s fine it’s just a suggestion.”

“Relax baby its perfect. And we have a few years until were going to get married, so we don’t have to rush. It’s just nice to think about these things”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”

“Me neither my love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you daggerdeath for the twerking idea :D  
> Thank you my readers!!  
> Hope you guys have happy holidays!!  
> LOve you my babies!!!  
> XOXO!!!


	22. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a month. I am just going to say that I'm sorry. Things got busy with my family over the holidays and then I had to study for my finals when break was over. So here's the new chapter.
> 
> Derek is out of town, but he left some presents laying around the house somewhere.

Stiles was currently studying for his driver’s test tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to finally be able to drive to all the places he would like to go all by himself. Derek had helped with his practice like any other parent but some emergency thing happened with his company and he had to leave today for Boston and he would be there for 2 days. Stiles, and Derek, wished he could be there but he has been there for every other event in Stiles’ life whether it be important or mundane, so Stiles is fine with it. He’s going with Scott and Isaac and their parents to take the test. 

 

He decided that he’s done enough studying for tonight and he’s just going to enjoy his Friday night. Derek did say that he had some sort of surprise hidden in the house waiting for him; Stiles just had to follow the clues. Derek was going to give him the first clue when he called at 7:30pm. That was 2 hours away, so Stiles might as well just watch shows until then. He decided that Law and Order: SVU was a good idea.

 

He made some popcorn and laid down on the couch with Oreo and Brownie. Some people have told him that he should be a cop when he grows up since he loves to solve mysteries so much and loves police activity, but he doesn’t think he could handle that line of work in real life. He knows he wants to work with people since he loves that along with his love of learning about all different cultures and countries around the world. And he also is fluent in 7 languages, all of which are the same that his dad is fluent in; Polish, Spanish, French, Mandarin, German, Italian, and Russian. 

He actually would love to work in the International Relations at Full Moon, which is Derek’s company, but he doesn’t want to tell his dad that because a) it’s not a full proof plan and b) he knows his dad wouldn’t be on board with the idea until Stiles has graduated from college. Another thing he is looking forward to-college. He is getting older now with his license at 16; soon he’ll be in college and legal(in New York the legal age is 17 but they both know it’s best to wait until Stiles is an adult before they tell people that they’re dating especially since Stiles is technically Derek’s son)

 

Two episodes of Law and Order: SVU later his cell phone rings. 

“Hey daddy” he didn’t even have to look at his phone to know who it was.

“Hey baby, how was school?” Stiles could hear the sound of audience laughter on the TV in Derek’s room.

“It was fine. The usual with Scott and Allison fawning over each other and Harris being an ass”

“Yeah that sounds like normal. You know that since Scott and Allison only got together 1 month ago that the honeymoon phase will pass”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just still a little weird seeing my brother and our friend date each other”

“Yeah, but they do make a good couple. Oh, also, how do you feel about the test tomorrow? I feel really bad about missing this big event” Stiles has always loved driving and the closer he got to actually being able to do it, the more excited he got.

“I feel great and I know I made a big deal about the whole thing but it’s fine that you can’t be here, I promise I’ll survive without you there”

“Alright. Anyway, want to hear the first clue?”

“Oh my God yes”

Chuckling, “Ok. If you’re in a hungry mood, go here first and find some food”

“Thanks daddy”

“Happy hunting” and they hung up

 

Stiles knew it was in the kitchen somewhere. He started to open up the cabinets and searching through all of them-he found nothing. His next idea was the butler’s pantry and when he lifted up the cookie jar, taped underneath it was a note card with the phrase “Now you’re on your second clue, these go on before your shoes”

He jogged up the stairs to their bedroom and checked both of their sock drawers but didn’t find anything and before he got too confused he went to “his” bedroom and found the clue taped to the inside- “If you want your teeth to shine, pick this up and spend some time” 

He went into the bathroom and found it taped to the side of the mirror- “If you want to learn and grow, turn the page, get in the know”

“Great, cause it’s not like we don’t have hundreds of books in our house” he stated to himself sarcastically

He started into his dad’s den and he tried to see if there were any books out of place on the shelves. And there were none that were; then he started to pull out the drawers in the desk. While he was doing that he noticed something weird about the pile of books on his dad’s desk. He got around to their titles and saw that the middle book was a chemistry book. “Very funny Derek” he thought to himself

 

He laid the book out on the desk and started to flip through the pages and got to one page that was about the current unit he was studying along with another notecard- “Add some color to your days! Pick these up; you’re on your way”

He tried to think of where some crayons or markers may be, but he didn’t have to think long once he took another look he noticed that color was fading through the page so he flipped to the next and saw that it was highlighted in blue.

He started to look around for highlighters and found 30 blue highlighters in the last drawer and of course the notecard- “You’re almost at the very end, but this is where your guests come in”

He went by the front door and started to look around to find the next clue. He looked through the mail tray on top of the table and around the key holder. And while sifting through the top of table, his hand felt the paper on the underside once he pulled it out- “Take a walk and step outside, this is where you go to ride”

 

“Derek must be talking about the garage” Stiles said to himself and the dogs who had walked over once he was near the front door.

He walked outside with them and over to the garage. It would make since for Derek to put the surprise here since he had asked Stiles to stay away from the garage for the last 3 weeks because Derek was “working on a project” Stiles didn’t bother wondering about it since he figured Derek really wanted to keep it a secret and that his daddy would tell him eventually.

When he opened the door and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. There in the middle of the garage was a blue jeep with a big red bow on top. Derek got him a car! “Holy shit!” 

He needed to call his daddy.

“Did you find your prize?” He said in the voice that says “I know you found it”

“Yeah. Oh My God! I have no idea how to thank you so much! Shit!”

“I’m glad you’re happy baby”

 

“Hell yeah I am!” He said while walking around the car and he noticed another gift wrapped present in the back seat. 2 different boxes actually.

“Daddy, what are the other presents?”

“Open them"  
Stiles set the phone down on the center consul and put it on speaker phone. He also sent the dogs to play in the backyard.

Stiles opened up the mini box first and saw that it was the set of keys to the car. Then the bigger box was opened and took out the tissue paper; it was a realistic looking dildo that looked like Derek’s. 

“Not that I don’t totally love or don’t plan on using it, but why did you get me a new dildo” Stiles said while running his fingers all over it.

“I didn’t buy you that Stiles. I made it” His daddy sounded breathless

“What?”

“It’s my sculpted dick baby” he ended that sentence with a groan

This is a model of his daddy’s dick. Oh this is now his favorite toy.

“Are you touching yourself daddy?” Derek asked while taking off his clothes. He has to break in his new toy, doesn’t he?

“Yeah baby. Want you to use that on yourself, let me hear you fuck yourself on my dick”

“Ok. I got to prep myself first” He then put three fingers in his mouth and made sure to moan loudly for his daddy.

“Mmm. One at a time”

“Ahh”

“Fingering yourself now baby” Stiles could hear his daddy starting to jerk off.

“Yesss. Can I put another one in daddy? Please”

“Since you asked like a good boy, Yes”

“Ohh”

“Stretching yourself good, huh? Such a good boy. Finish opening up, I want to hear you as you take my dick for a ride”

 

Stiles quickly scissered himself on all three fingers and then put the dildo in his mouth, again making sure to moan while pumping it in and out of his mouth-getting it nice and slick.

“You choking yourself on my dick baby with that pretty mouth of yours?”

“Mmmm”

“Good boy” 

 

Stiles was ready to test out this “daddy dildo” he knew it would never be the real thing but it can be close.

He didn’t waste any time in getting it in on one go.

“Yes!”

“That’s it let daddy hear you” Derek had slowed down to make sure he didn’t come to soon.

“Oh daddy I w-wish you w-were here. Oh Yes”

“Me too baby, but don’t-ahh!- worry I’ll fuck you right in your car when I get back”

The pictures were going to kill him. “Oh my God! Please daddy!”

“You like that?”

“Yesss”

“I’ll fuck you so hard, we’ll make the car rock”

“Oh daddy, I-I’m close. Fuck”

“Me too baby. Be good for me baby. Come”

 

Stiles couldn’t resist, he came all over his torso. He heard a few seconds later, his daddy scream his name.

They caught their breath before Stiles spoke.

“I love my presents daddy. Thank you”

“Happy early 16th birthday my sweet angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much to all of my readers for supporting me, I just love you all. The replica dildo idea came from Joe_M, thank you for the suggestion and let me know what you thought or whatever else you want.
> 
> Love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	23. Rock The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek fulfills the promise of making the jeep rock because of him and Stiles ;)

Stiles loved his jeep. His baby was perfect; and what made it special was the fact that his daddy fixed the car up just for Stiles. Stiles knows that people, who don’t know him or his dad, would expect his daddy to get him this luxurious and ridiculously expensive car as Stiles’ first car since Derek makes so much money. But that isn’t how Stiles was raised or how Derek was either; they weren’t raised to be spoiled brats who got whatever they wanted when asked and weren't grateful for it. Stiles knows that you have to work hard for the things you want in life and he loves the little things are what count. He knows that you don’t need all of these super luxurious things in order to be happy. 

Stiles enjoys the fact that he was raised to be humble and grateful for the life he has. He loves that because he knows that their children will be raised to be kind individuals. Yes, he and Derek have talked about having children after they are married. They want a lot of little feet running around the house. They want to adopt four children in the future. They would like to have little babies to raise but they don’t rule out adopting older orphans from the orphanage where Derek met Stiles. 

*********************

Anyway: Stiles was currently driving home from lacrosse practice. He pulled into the driveway and saw Derek in his review mirror on his motorcycle. He hopped out of his car to go greet his daddy. 

He gave Derek a quick kiss hello because he needs to get in the shower after getting all sweaty during practice. 

“I got to get in the shower” Stiles explained when his daddy wanted more.

“Ok. Then I guess you don’t want to test out the backseat of your jeep” Derek said while walking away.

Stiles caught his arm before Derek could get far. “Wait! I can take a shower after…”

Stiles has been dreaming about doing this with his daddy ever since he got the car a week ago. 

Derek pulled his baby into his arms and said, “Get in the car. Now”

Stiles quickly complied with the order. It sent chills down his spine when his daddy exuded his dominance. 

Stiles got in the back and Derek appeared at the open door. 

“Strip” Stiles, again, followed the order. 

Once he was naked, Derek climbed in and shut the door. His daddy sat beside him while stripping slowly; putting on a show for Stiles.

And Stiles’ mouth drooled at the sight. He will never stop believing that his daddy is sex on a stick.

Once Derek was done, Stiles and him were rock hard and leaking. Derek got the lube from his jean pocket and pulled Stiles into his lap.

Derek nipped at the shell of Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Such a good boy” 

Stiles whimpered at the praise. All he wanted right now was Derek filling him. 

“Daddy please…” Stiles said once he heard Derek slicking up his fingers to prep Stiles.

“Please what baby?” He said while sucking a deep bruise onto Stiles in the space where his neck meets the shoulder.

Stiles rolled his neck back into submission for his daddy. He loves getting marked by Derek.

“Don’t tease. Just get in me” Stiles said when two of Derek’s fingers pushed inside of him.

“You’ll be really sore later. Are you sure?” Even though he already took out his fingers and started to slick up his cock.

“I want to feel you for the rest of the day. Please!” 

 

Derek answered Stiles pleas. And pushed into his baby until his balls hit Stiles’ ass in one go.

The move had Stiles clawing at Derek’s back. “Fuck!” 

Derek waited until Stiles got comfortable around his cock. And that didn’t take more than a few seconds.

“Fuck me daddy. Make me scream your name” 

Derek got a big wolfish grin at Stiles demand. He did not disappoint.

Derek fucked into Stiles so hard and gripped his hips so much that he knows Stiles’ ass won’t be the only thing sore today.

All Stiles could do was hang on for the ride. And oh what a ride it was.

“Oh Daddy! Ahh Yes! Right there! Ohh!”

“Daddy’s gonna make sure you never forget what it feels to have him pounding into you”

“That’s it Stiles! Fuck! Take it!”

“Nghn” Was all Stiles could manage. As he wasn’t the only thing bouncing by Derek’s forceful fucking. He could feel the car moving.

“What do you think people are gonna think if they see your car right now, Huh?” Derek said with a hard slap to Stiles’ ass cheek. Earning him a gasp from his baby.

Derek spread Stiles’ thighs as he fucked even harder into his baby. He knows Stiles likes it rough sometimes.

“If they see the car, fuck baby! They’ll know someone’s being taken hard, right?” another hard slap to the other cheek.

“Please d-don’t Ahh! Stop! Oh yes!” 

Derek didn’t say anything more as he hit Stiles’ prostate hard with every upward thrust. Oh how it felt so good.

Stiles came without warning in between them. So hard he saw stars. He made sure to clench hard on his daddy’s cock too. Derek loves that.

Derek kept up his brutal pace through Stiles orgasm and a few more thrusts after. Before he shot his load into Stiles. He came hard and long. And Stiles knew a lot was going to leak out of him in the shower. It was so worth being sore and sticky.

They stayed like that for a little bit.

 

Once they caught their breath Stiles was the first to speak. “Wow”

“Yeah. Wow”

“It’s been a while since you’ve gone that hard with me” Stiles realized “No complaints here”

Derek chuckled as he carefully pulled out of his baby, who winced when it happened.

“You sure you’re ok?” Derek said with concern while wiping away sweat from Stiles’ forehead with a caressing thumb.

“Perfect” They made out lovingly and with a little tongue for a few minutes before they heard the dogs barking for them.

Derek pulled Stiles to the edge of the seat and then picked him up bridal style and carried his baby into the house.

He sat Stiles on the toilet while filling up the bubble bath for them. 

Stiles loves that his daddy can be rough and domineering in the bedroom (or car) and sweet and loving the next second to take care of Stiles.

 

Derek picked him up again and pulled Stiles to his chest into the water. Once they were settled, Derek began to wash the dirt and sweat off of his baby sweetly. 

While Derek was washing him Stiles sighed against the loving hands of his daddy.

“I love you daddy” 

“I love you too my angel” Derek gave him a kiss to his right temple. 

“What do you have planned this Friday night baby?” Derek asked once he was done washing Stiles. 

They leaned against the back of the tub. “I was actually going to ask you if I could go to a party tonight?” 

“Who with?” Derek does want Stiles to be a normal teenager, but he will still need to know about things because he does worry like a parent.

“Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and Danny” The plan is to meet at Scott and Isaac’s and then go to the party a few blocks over from the house.

“I’m not even going to ask the stupid question ‘are the parents going to be there?’ but I do ask that you be careful and stick together and overall be as responsible as you can be. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course. So can I go?”

“Sure. When is the party?”

“We’re going to leave Scott and Isaac’s by 8:00 tonight”

“Ok. You’re curfew is 12:30am. Got it?”

“Yes, daddy. Not a minute later, I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it as usual. Let me know of any suggestions.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be about after the party...
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	24. Hangovers Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up drunk and in the morning Derek punishes him ;)
> 
> BTW: not bdsm except for light bondage

It was 1:00am and Derek had been trying to reach Stiles for the past 15 minutes. He was actually starting to get worried. He understands that it was an end of sophomore year party and odds are that Stiles was going to be a little late, but Stiles always answers when Derek tries to reach him. What was going on? Maybe he was passed out drunk with a friend, but that is not making Derek’s worries about whether or not something bad happened to Stiles.

Just when he was about to get in his car to go look for Stiles, the doorbell rang. “God I hope Stiles is behind that door and not just a policeman to tell me bad news” Derek thought as he walked briskly from the kitchen to open the door.

 

There stood Chris holding Stiles in front of him by his shoulders because he was obviously too drunk to walk on his own. 

Derek let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Chris for bringing him home” he said with a relieved and thankful look on his face. 

Chris gave Stiles to Derek, who had to steady his now baby deer of a son. 

“Allison called me saying, or slurring, that she was too drunk to drive home and I found the rest of the merry crew along with her. Now I’m returning each to their appropriate homes”

“I’ll take you out to lunch tomorrow. I heard you were going to Manhattan tomorrow right?” Derek said, after Stiles made his way, stumbled, to the couch. 

“Yeah, I was thinking about getting a condo there. Want to come with me? It’d be great to have you there since you know so much more about the city than me” He said while looking back to the car to make sure the kids weren’t doing anything. 

“Of course. Stiles will probably be sleeping off his hangover tomorrow anyway. What time are you planning on leaving for the city?” he said with a quick check on his snoring baby.

“I was thinking 12:15pm. Sound good?” 

“Great”

“Great. I’ll pick you up a few minutes before then?”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow Chris” And Chris was about to go to the car, but stopped.

“Oh, and just so you know I saw some hickeys on Stiles’ neck when I was helping him into my car. Does he have a boyfriend?” Everyone knew Stiles was openly gay, ever since he came out to his friends and family when he was in 7th grade.

“I don’t think so. Maybe it was just some guy at the party. I remember when I did that at his age” Derek said easily. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll see you tomorrow”

 

Derek shut the door. And then sighed as he made his way over to the couch where Stiles was sprawled out on his stomach. Derek would deal with him tomorrow before Chris came over. He went into the bathroom to get a few aspirin, then got a glass of water and put the items on the coffee table. He also got the wastebasket from the bathroom and brought over to the ground below Stiles’ head. And then began stripping Stiles of his clothes so he’s not uncomfortable tomorrow morning. 

Shoes and socks were easy, then the jeans were a little bit more difficult but those were taken care of next, and Derek decided to leave the t-shirt on his baby since it would have been too much unnecessary work. So, he put a light blanket over his baby and left Stiles with a kiss on the temple before heading up to their room to finally go to sleep. 

 

He woke up at about 8:30am with his alarm going off. He groaned before hitting the snooze button. Derek sat up against the headboard and stretched, yawned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The next thing he heard was the retching sound of Stiles throwing up. Hopefully in the trashcan, Derek thought. 

****************************

Before he went down there he wanted to think of some punishment specifically for Stiles. Because he is Stiles’ parent and that’s what parents do, or the parents he grew up with, did when their kid gets drunk. Derek can remember the first time he was drunk at 16: first, his parents had Cora come into the room and jump on his bed screaming, then, after she ran out of the room, he went into the hall and his parents started to bang the pots and pans as they passed him. 

After he took a shower, popped some aspirin, and changed (after puking into his toilet) he came downstairs ready to face whatever else they had in store for him. His mom had left to go dress shopping with Laura for prom. His dad had made this green smoothie and passed it over to Derek while he read the paper; it was actually pretty good.

“I used that whenever I had a bad hangover. Good right?” his dad was now talking to him in a softer tone, giving Derek mercy on his headache.

“Thanks dad. Am I in a lot of trouble?” He said after drinking more of the smoothie

“All you have to do is clean the garage tomorrow and take Cora over to her ballet practice and stay there until you have to leave” His dad said after putting down the paper.

“Ok. No problem” He was surprised, he knows his dad could have come up with more than that.

“I’m not giving you as bad as a punishment because I know you’re a smart kid” His dad went to leave the kitchen table, but stopped and looked at his son and clasped a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

“You were pretty hammered last night. You can slow down, it’s not like they’re going to stop making it” And then he left with a smile. 

**************************

The memory made Derek smile. He had the best parents growing and he still does. But he knows the loud banging, won’t be good for Stiles. He then came up with the perfect plan. He got a mischievous grin on his face. He went to the bathroom first and then came down to see how Stiles was doing. 

Stiles had his head in his hands and was groaning loudly. 

“I’m never drinking again” 

“I doubt that” Derek said with a light chuckle

Stiles jumped up to his feet and put a hand to his heart. “Jesus! You scared me” Stiles then got a timid expression on his face.

“How much trouble am I in?” 

“Tomorrow: I’ll have you wash our cars, and vacuum the house” Derek said as he went into the kitchen to make Stiles his dad’s famous hangover smoothie

“That’s it?” Stiles said confused. He had figured no phone/tv/video games for a week or something like that.

“Yes. You’re like me when I was your age, a smart kid that sometimes made reckless decisions and I’m sure that hangover is pretty killer right now too, huh?” Derek then turned on the blender without warning Stiles. Maybe on purpose, but who knows?

“Ahh” Stiles said as he covered his ears

He then looked confused when Derek poured the smoothie into a large glass. 

“It’s good. It’s your grandpa’s famous hangover smoothie” 

Stiles took a hesitant sip, expecting Derek to punish him this way with something gross, but it was actually pretty good.

“Is this a family secret recipe?” 

“Maybe. I could tell you for the right price” His plan was forming.

 

“Would you accept things other than cash?” Stiles said (easily playing into his trap) as he stepped to Derek and touched Derek’s bare chest as he ran his hand down to the waistband of Derek’s sleep pants. 

“My favorite kind of payment. Go sit in the chair and don’t move until I come back” Stiles did as he was told. His hangover was so put to the back of his mind as he thought about all of the possibilities of fun as Derek was away. 

Derek came back into the kitchen, happy that Stiles was doing as he was told and Stiles was happy that his daddy was now naked. Derek had his hands behind his back as he made his way behind Stiles and handcuffed Stiles’ hands to the back of the chair. 

“What are you going to do to me daddy?” Stiles asked when Derek walked in front of him (a nice brief glimpse to that glorious ass) and Derek leaned against the kitchen island.

“Nothing” Derek then began to rub his hands over his torso

 

“What?” Stiles managed to squeak out as his daddy began to tweak his nipples

“Ohhh” moaned out Derek 

“This is your punishment today baby. Watch me touch myself and you aren’t allowed to do anything. No touching me and no touching yourself” he licked his fingers and rubbed his nipples again.

“Come on daddy, one touch. I love touching you” he really did

“I know. Negative punishment Stiles” 

“Fuck. And not in a good way” Stiles said cursing himself because his dick was hardening and his daddy was beginning to stroke that lovely cock of his. 

Derek didn’t say anymore. Just pleasured himself just how he likes and Stiles knows he likes. 

Slow, yet tight strokes up and down. Twisting around the head, letting pre-cum drip. 

“Ohh yes! Mmm” Derek had the best sex faces, according to Stiles. Who was now whimpering and writhing in his seat at the sight of his daddy pleasuring himself. 

“daddy” Stiles whined out. 

“Ohh baby, this is so good” Derek began to speed up his hand, but always making sure to twist and pay special attention to the head. 

Stiles couldn’t believe it: he was close to the edge just from this and he was about to come in his pants. His daddy was torturing him. 

“I’m close baby! Ahh!” 

“Oh daddy please! I want to suck you off, jerk you off, anything please. I need something”

Derek had already been picturing Stiles jerking him off but hearing those words, his baby’s voice like that. Did it for him. He came all over his hand and chest. This was enough for Stiles apparently.

“Daddy!” Stiles screamed as he climaxed; soaking his boxers

“Wanna clean daddy up baby?” Derek said as he walked up to Stiles. They were both in their post orgasmic phase. But Stiles could only nod weakly as he leaned over and licked up the cum from his daddy’s hand, sucking on the fingers, and then moving to slowly lick the delicious abs of his Adonis daddy. 

 

Derek came up behind Stiles and undid the handcuffs. The second Stiles’ hands were freed he jumped up into Derek to give him a filthy, hunger filled French kiss. Derek moaned into Stiles’ mouth as he tasted himself on Stiles’ tongue. And they both ran their hands down each other’s butts to give them a nice squeeze.

“Let’s go upstairs daddy. I learned my lesson” Stiles said once they broke the kiss. 

“Actually we need a proper breakfast and then I have to shower and change” He gave Stiles a quick kiss on the lips before moving throughout the kitchen looking for something to make. 

“Why? It’s officially summer break” Stiles was so excited to spend the day in bed with his daddy. The best way to start the summer in his opinion

“Actually, as a thank you to Mr. Argent for bringing you home safely to me, I’m taking him out to lunch in the city and looking at condos for him” Derek had decided to make blueberry pancakes. 

“Man” Stiles whined

“Should I be jealous?” Stiles said jokingly

“You never have to worry about me leaving you. Why would I leave the best thing that has ever happened to me?” Derek said lovingly. He knows Stiles was joking but he still wants Stiles to know that he is everything to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to daggerdeath for the drinking and punishment ideas and to StayCalmAndBergeron for the hickey idea. I hope my take on your ideas has pleased you guys
> 
> Thank you to the rest of my readers for all of your support and love<3   
> I love you my babies!!!  
> XOXO!!


	25. A sweet apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets his daddy do whatever he wants when he gets home as a way to apologize ;)

Derek and Chris were currently driving to the next high-rise condo (this will be the third they’ll look at today) and it seemed to have great specs: near parks, museums, and shopping centers, reasonable price for the area, plenty of space for Chris and Allison in the two bedroom condo, and beautiful views of the area. 

Chris’ real estate agent was his cousin Mary who was driving the car. 

“So how has the divorce been going Chris?” Chris found out Victoria has been cheating on him with her Dentist for the past 6 months. He had caught them in the guest bedroom 3 weeks ago. Victoria started to blame him for her cheating and he knew there was no way they could get past this, so he went to file for divorce later that day.

He sighed before answering, “It’s kind of bad. Mainly with Victoria trying to get Allison to take her side, but her relationship with Allison hasn’t been that great in a while and with her cheating on me, Ally just scoffed at her mother. I wish it wasn’t like this but it is what it is and we just have to get through this. Thanks to Derek I have a pit bull for a lawyer and she isn’t about to let this turn into the case of the woman gets everything even if she was the cause of the divorce.” Derek had known Scarlett for a few years now and she is has to be one of the top divorce lawyers in the state. 

“How is the custody thing going?” Derek asked. He knew that Allison would love to stay with her dad. 

“It’s going okay. Since Allison is old enough to make a decision about who she wants to be with, the courts let her decide. And she chose me, and that’s a reason why I want to get a condo in the city. A place for us to just escape and have fun that’s not far away” Chris of course adored his daughter and would give her the world if he could.

“Allison will love it. Did you tell her what we were doing today?” Asked Mary as they pulled into the parking garage.

 

“Actually this is a surprise for her for being such a good sport through this divorce mess. And for being a great kid as well. We have pretty similar tastes and I know her well too, so I think I’ll be able to pick a condo that she’ll love too” The lobby was sleek, modern, and classy, which matched the exterior. There were 25 floors and the condo they were looking at was on the 21st floor. 

They rode the elevator up and the condo was 1,000 sq. ft. and had two bedrooms and two full bathrooms. It had a white eat in kitchen with updated appliances and then it led into the living room that had large windows that looked out onto the city and there wasn’t any furniture, but it had enough space for a couple of couches, a coffee table, and TV and there was space against a wall for a dining room table. 

They went into the room that would be Allison’s and that was a good size and had good windows with a bench against one set. They would be able to fit a queen bed and a desk and other things for her easily into the room. Her bathroom was next door to her room and that was a full piece and had modern amenities. 

They moved onto the master bedroom that was on the other side of the living room. It was a bigger than Allison’s and had an en suite that was pretty much the same as Allison’s but bigger. There was enough space for king bed in Chris’ room and a nice set of windows. They moved into the kitchen to discuss the decision.

“So Chris, let’s discuss what you liked about the condos we’ve looked at in the car” Mary stated

Once they got into the car, Chris was going over the pros and cons of each of the three condos “So with the first, I liked that the place was furnished but it was farther away than the other two. The next was more in the center of the city, but it was more expensive. And this last one I really liked the look and I believe Ally will too, it’s not the cheapest but it’s also not the most expensive. I had a good feeling while we were there. That was my favorite, but what do you guys think?” Chris turned Derek and Mary. 

Mary just said, “I want this to be your decision”

“Not helpful. Derek?” 

“I agree with you on the last condo. I could see you and Ally having a good time while you’re there” 

“Thanks, I guess it’s settled then. I’m getting that one” Chris said confidently. 

“Great. We’ll talk more tomorrow” Mary said to Chris as she pulled up to her office building. Chris gave his cousin a hug goodbye and Derek moved to the passenger seat as Chris started up the car again. 

 

“So do you think Allison will like this surprise?” Chris asked as he pulled out of the parking space.

“Of course! It’s a getaway house. Stiles loved the vacation house I got as a surprise” He really did.

Chris started chuckling, “true”

“Thanks for coming out here with me Derek” 

“No problem, it was a good way to say thanks for bringing my kid home safe and for dealing with a bunch of drunken teenagers” 

“It wasn’t that bad. Except for the fat that I barely got Isaac’s head out of the door when I had to pull over for him to throw up” It could have been worse.

“Well at least he didn’t ruin this nice car. I remember one time when I was the designated driver, I had my friend Mike and his girlfriend putting their tongues down each other’s throats in the backseat, my other buddy Jake kept singing and kicking my seat, this other kid we picked up named Joe kept trying to climb out the window to flash the other people on the road, and finally my best friend, you, threw up on the floor of the passenger seat” Derek and Chris had known each other since they were teenagers, but Chris moved around a lot that they didn’t keep in touch after he moved around until they both were settled in their current town.

“Man, I was probably so wasted because I do not remember that and I’m sorry” Except they were both laughing so hard it was a loose apology. 

They swapped stories from when they were friends in their teenage years the rest of the car ride home. 

Derek got dropped off at his and Stiles’ house and Chris left to go home to finalize the details with his cousin Mary. He wanted everything to be a done deal before he told his daughter the fun news. 

 

Derek walked through the front door and called out to his son. He heard Stiles say he was in their bedroom. Once he opened the door he saw Stiles spread out spread eagle in nothing but a smile, “hi daddy” And Derek stripped slowly, loving the way Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. 

Derek slowly pulled off his muscle shirt, making sure to flex his muscles for his audience. 

Stiles started moaning

As he unbuckled his belt after taking off his shirt he asked, “You just in the mood baby?”

Stiles didn’t answer right away as his daddy started to swing his hips around as he unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down to emphasize the v shape between his legs taunting Stiles who wanted to see Derek’s hardening cock.  
Derek slowly unzipped his jeans and turned around as he bent over and pulled his jeans off. Derek had been wearing snug briefs that showcased his assets.

“Mmm daddy” Stiles loved the way his daddy’s glorious ass looked along with his equally glorious cock looked once Derek turned around

“Want to help take this off?” Derek asked in a seductive, low voice

“Yes please!” Stiles scrambled up to the edge of the bed.

He quickly pulled off his daddy’s offending article of clothing.

He put his face in between his daddy’s hips to smell the manly musk that his daddy exudes. 

Derek pushed Stiles back into his original position on the bed. “You never answered my first question baby?” He stayed by the edge of the bed.

“Yes and I wanted to apologize to you” Stiles finally answered 

 

Derek straddled his baby’s hips and started to tweak his nipples.

“Hngh, daddy” Stiles whimpered

“Did you do your chores today like I asked?” he leaned down to suck on his son’s delectable neck.

“Oh yes! I did, mmm” Stiles gripped his shoulders.

Derek bit Stiles’ ear and asked, “What do you want me to do with you?”

Stiles sucked on his daddy’s neck and then answered, “Anything you want. As an apology” Derek smiled and then dug into the night stand for lube. Once he found it he squeezed a bit into his hand and he kissed Stiles slowly as he penetrated his son with one finger. He decided since he could do whatever he wanted to Stiles he would make sweet love to his baby.

He continued making out with Stiles as he slowly opened him up with three fingers and played with his prostate as well. Derek could tell Stiles was getting close by the he scraped Derek’s shoulder blades with his nails.   
So he pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock so Stiles didn’t feel empty for too long. He slowly penetrated Stiles who gasped while kissing his daddy. Stiles would never get used to the feeling of Derek’s pulsating cock in his hole. Not that either was complaining. 

Derek pulled out slowly and thrusted back in at the same pace but deep. 

Stiles was already mewling. Derek pulled away from his baby’s lips to place kisses all over.

“Ohh daddy I looove you” 

Gasping, “I love you too my angel” He said into Stiles’ neck.

“Right there daddy!” Once Derek hit his prostate.

Derek didn’t want this to be fast paced. He wanted to fill his baby with love. 

The feeling of slowly thrusting into an always tight hole that hugs his thick cock like that’s where his cock belongs. And Stiles loved to clench down on his daddy’s hot, pulsating cock.

“Oh yes baby”

“Please daddy”

Derek went back to kissing his baby. And they continued to slowly make out as they made love to each other. 

Even as both were getting close Derek didn’t pick up his pace or jerk off his baby. He wanted to drag out this feeling today. 

And they groaned into each other’s mouths as they climaxed at the same time. 

Derek pulled out and they groaned at the feeling but Stiles just cuddled into his daddy’s strong chest. 

“Thank you baby” Derek kissed him on his temple.

“I love you daddy” Stiles kissed his daddy’s pec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to thethunderkitsune for the stripper idea, I know I changed back to your original prompt and that was because it happened as I was writing and it was perfectly fitting. I hope the rest of you enjoyed this chapter and let me know how you felt of always :D
> 
> I love you my babies!  
> Thank you for your support!  
> XOXO!!


	26. Celebration Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has happy news and the boys go to a special spot to celebrate ;) This idea came from thefoxandthewolf, thank you

Stiles and Lydia were going to meet up at her house to check their scores for the ACT/SAT together since they come in today. Boy was Stiles nervous. He worked his ass for months studying and he felt confident after taking the ACT, but he was still nervous. Lydia was of course the confident one, she had taken the SAT, and she did her best to reassure Stiles. 

They had taken their tests earlier than their friends because they wanted to get it over with. Lydia and him studied together leading up to the exams and they went to the local community college to take them. She always said that they were the smartest ones of their friends, because that’s how she is but everyone loves her. The rest of their friends were also very supportive and understanding. 

They even threw a party once it was over as a way to celebrate the fact that they finally made it. Stiles later that same night came three times because of Derek before Derek even fucked him-from a blowjob, rimming, and from fingers. By the time Derek finally trusted his way inside of Stiles, he was pliant and relaxed. 

Now was the moment of truth, to see if all of those long months finally paid off. 

“Stiles, you and I are geniuses and we studied our asses off for months if I have to remind you once again. We are both going to do amazing. Now, get out your laptop and let’s log in to see how amazing we did. We’ll blurt out our scores at the same time on the count of three” She said as she lay beside him on her bed. 

They typed at the same rate and stared at the screen revealing their results for a few seconds before Stiles started counting down. “1…2…3…PEREFECT!” They both said in unison.

They hugged each other tightly and had huge grins on their faces.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy, you were right” Stiles said once they pulled away from each other.

“Of course I was right” she stated smugly while flipping her hair over her shoulder “Wanna group text everyone?” They pulled out their phones and typed out their scores, knowing their friends were waiting for the text. After all of their friends chimed in, Stiles left the room to call Derek. He knew his daddy would be so proud of him and he likes to make Derek proud and happy.

Derek picked up on the second ring, “Hey sweetie, how’s it going?”

“Great. Are you at work?” It was 4:00pm on a Friday

“Yeah, I’ll be able to leave in like an hour and then I’ll head home” He could hear Derek typing things into his computer.

“That’s great. I just found out my score” He heard Derek stop what he was doing to listen intently. 

“How well did you do?” Derek was very confident in Stiles’ abilities.

“I got um…a…36!” He couldn’t stop grinning

“A perfect score! Stiles I’m so proud of you!” Stiles preened at the praise

“Thank you. Oh side note. What do you want for dinner tonight?” he asked before he forgot.

“Stiles, I’m taking you out tonight. Wherever you want to go, you deserve it” 

“Ok. How about that Georgia May’s?” the place that had the best curly fries in the world

“Of course. I’ll be home soon and then we’ll go. I have to go into a quick meeting. But I just want to say again that I’m very proud of you” 

“Thank you daddy. Love you” 

“I love you too sweetie. I’ll see you in a bit. Bye” Stiles hung up the phone and then went back into the room.

“Hey Stiles, everyone wants to go out tonight to celebrate. You coming?” She said as she was texting everyone. 

 

“Actually, my dad already planned on taking me out to dinner tonight. Tomorrow?” As he took a seat in the computer chair.

“Sure. Oh my parents are coming home to take me out shopping, but we’ll talk later yeah?” She stood up to give him a hug. She would’ve wanted him to come with to help fix his wardrobe but she knew that was a lost cause.   
“Definitly” They hugged goodbye and Stiles headed outside to his jeep.

He decided to play with the dogs for the next hour and at 5:00 he just put them back inside when he heard the Camaro pull into the driveway.

He ran outside to greet Derek and the dogs followed. He leaped into Derek’s arms and gave him a big kiss on the mouth. Derek kissed back and squeezed his butt for good measure. He pulled back and Derek was wearing a matching grin on his face. He put Stiles down and say hi to their babies before pulling him into his arms.

“You’re home early” Stiles stated when he put his arms around Derek’s neck and his daddy put his around his waist.

“I couldn’t wait to get home to my genius” The comment made Stiles blush.

“Want to get an early dinner now?” Derek asked as they walked back inside the house holding hands.

“Sure. Let’s get changed first” As Stiles took in the look of his muddy clothes after playing with the dogs. 

“Yeah” Derek agreed. His suit would not be best for the diner. 

 

They changed quietly. Derek into dark wash jeans that hugged his ass and a black muscle shirt; Stiles into a new graphic tee and flannel and jeans. 

They walked outside after locking the house and saying goodbye to the dogs. 

“Want to take the motorcycle?” Derek asked as they approached the driveway.

“I actually think it would be better to take the Camaro”

“Why?” 

“Because I want to check out make out point and I can’t partake in the activities associated with the place if were on a motorcycle” Derek pushed him against the Camaro and gave him a filthy kiss.

He pulled away from a breathless Stiles and asked, “Are we just going to make out or do you think we could do more with our mouths?” He said while sucking on Stiles collarbone once he pulled down the t-shirt.

Gasping, “we could do more” Derek pulled away and opened the passenger door for his baby. Stiles spent short the car ride calming down because he couldn’t go into the diner with a hard on.

When they walked in they were greeted with smiling faces from the friendly wait staff that knows them well. They were seated at their favorite booth in front of a big window and the newest waitress, a girl from Stiles’ Econ class, Betsy walked over. Betsy was a short girl around 5 feet and 1 inch, she had olive skin and her hair was dyed fuscia. 

Even though she’s new she knows their favorite orders. “Will I be getting favorites or something different?” She asked while 

“Favorites please” Derek said with a charming smile.

“Sure thing Mr. Hale” 

“Thanks Betsy” Replied Derek as she walked over to the kitchen window. Derek’s favorite is fried chicken with baked beans and Stiles’ is their famous hamburger and curly fries. They both get chocolate shakes as well. 

They spent the next couple of hours talking about their days and Stiles saying that he was going to apply to 3 schools- Columbia University (his number one), New York University, and Princeton University. Lydia had told Stiles that she was going to apply to Princeton University (her number one), Yale University, and Harvard University. 

“I have no doubt that you’ll get into your dream college. You’re amazing after all” Stated Derek-making Stiles blush. 

 

They asked for their check and paid before getting in the Camaro and heading out to their make out point. There is a general one-a hill overlooking the town. They can’t go to that one on account of it being to public. Their make out spot is the now unused picnic area of the woods behind a shutdown school. Kids don’t go near the picnic area because it’s hidden, so they’re safe.

It doesn’t take long from the dinner to their spot. Stiles was getting hard already. He knew that when they came here it was for a quick fuck, but those can be the best because of the way he feels the next day. 

They didn’t talk. Not because something was wrong, they just felt like two ridiculously horny teenagers (Stiles already is, but Derek feels it again) who can’t wait to get it on when they come here. 

Derek unbuckled his seat belt after parking the car. Stiles did the same and straddled his daddy. They pushed Derek’s seat back and they pushed their pants down just enough to get their cocks out. They made out filthily yet they were able to stay connected at the lips even and still successfully lube up Derek’s cock. Stiles was about to implant his daddy’s cock into him before Derek stilled him by putting his hands on his hips.

“Wait! I need to prep you” Derek said while grabbing another packet of lube from his Stiles’ back pocket.

“No. I want to feel you tomorrow as I walk though school. I want to remember this tomorrow” Derek then pushed Stiles down and bottomed out in one go.

“Fuck!” they said at the same time. Although Stiles felt some pain, he didn’t stop. 

He bounced up and down in his daddy’s lap as fast as he could. 

 

The windows fogged up as their passion heated up and what could be heard were gasps, groans, and various other sounds of pleasure as Stiles just took what he wanted from Derek. 

While Derek sat back and enjoyed the ride (pun intended). He pulled off Stiles’ shirt so he could paint his torso in hickeys and love bites.

“Oh yes! Oh God! Oh Fuck!” were among the dialogue of this sexy session. Stiles thought it was unfair that he didn’t see his daddy’s glorious torso, so he took of the shirt and clawed into his sculpted chest and abs as he continued his hard and oh so pleasure filled ride.

Stiles enjoyed the fact that he will be able to feel Derek’s long hard cock in him all day and see his markings of passion and possession for their eyes only. Stiles knew his daddy enjoyed the fact that his baby will have trouble sitting down tomorrow in class. He swells with pride knowing the feeling his huge and pulsing dick does to Stiles. He enjoys knowing he will always be the only one to see Stiles like this. 

Covered in sweat, luscious mouth open and screaming in pleasure, head flown back like his eyes from the overwhelming arousal. Derek wished he could paint Stiles’ neck like his torso, but he’ll enjoy the feeling of his dick being squeezed and ridden perfectly. 

 

They were getting close and Stiles reached for his cock, but he was stopped by Derek’s hand encircling his wrist.

“You will come from my cock inside you only” Derek said in a domineering voice that only added to Stiles’ hard on. Stiles lasted maybe 10 seconds later and his head flew back as he clawed on Derek’s back, “Yes!” then he slumped against his daddy while Derek pumped into him-overstimulating his prostate-for 5 more rough thrusts. Derek’s hands squeezed his ass cheeks as he came with a “Stiles!” 

They stayed like that for a while since fucks like those wear them out. Then Stiles was lifted off Derek’s softening cock, groaning in pain/pleasure, Derek hugged Stiles to him and massaged his back while sweetly kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my readers and thefoxandthewolf for the make out point idea, I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue to take requests and I just hope yuou continue to enjoy reading this fic.
> 
> Love you my babies!  
> XOXO!


	27. Thinking Into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek get to thinking about college life. No smut this time. Sorry to disappoint

Stiles woke up with the sun shining on his face. He was curled up onto Derek’s chest, he groaned and stretched quietly as to not wake up Derek. He loved the weekends because they can just lie here for as long as they want. It’s just them. Stiles laid there thinking about how in less than a year he was going to leave for a whole new life. Sure he and Derek will always be together, but it will be the first time he’s been away from Derek for more than a week.

Stiles might of have had a small freak out over the whole idea of moving away for college last night. He wasn’t worried about coursework or being around nobody he knew, that was exciting to him. The worry was over what would happen to his and Derek’s relationship. He would be away from Derek, he would be giving the possibility for Derek to meet someone else over the next four years, he would be without Derek.

Of course the rock in their relationship calmed him down. Derek made sure that Stiles believed that Derek would never leave him. He wanted Stiles to experience life without him. Discover more about himself and grow. They will be together regardless, but Derek wants Stiles to live life like a college student. Derek said he would support him and love him like he always has. They will be together forever.

 

Stiles was smiling to himself and loving more of Derek. He knew that Derek was worried too about being from Stiles, yet he would still be the one who kept calm through Stiles’ storm. That’s how Derek has always been. Stiles appreciates that Derek would put Stiles’ needs above his own. Stiles decided that he was going to dedicate the whole weekend, 3 whole days, to all of Derek’s needs.

He was going to start by making Derek’s favorite breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, crescent and cinnamon rolls. He had put the rolls and bacon in the oven while working on the stove with the pancakes. He was going to make a big breakfast. He also made a big batch of Derek’s favorite fruit smoothie.

Before he could make another pancake he heard the mailbox open, so he left the house o get the mail. There were a couple of bills for his dad, junk mail, and then something that was the cause of his worries last night. The letter he has been waiting for since he applied to his colleges. It was from his dream school: Columbia. He thought of ripping the envelope open, but he has always dreamed of opening his college (hopefully acceptance) letters with his daddy. So he put the mail to the side and went back to work on making this day about Derek.

 

His dad came down just as he was done setting the table. Wearing only his black boxer briefs and his hair mussed from sleep. His Derek could never not look gorgeous.

Sleepily he came over to Stiles who was wearing only a t-shirt and boxers and gave him a light kiss on the lips. “Morning. What’s all this?” Derek asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Well, you always look after my needs. I want to make this whole weekend about you and anything you want. Because I love you” He sat next to Derek and took his daddy’s plate over to the counter to fill the plate.

“I like looking after your needs though” Derek countered

Stiles gave Derek his own plate before filling his own. They sat next to each other while they ate breakfast.

“I like looking after you too” Stiles said while eating bacon.

“I hope you don’t think of yourself as selfish. I can think of plenty of times when you’ve taken care of me” Derek doesn’t want Stiles to view his position in their relationship in a bad light.

“I know. And I want to do it again this weekend” Derek just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

The rest of the day Stiles and Derek drove around town together and worked on Derek’s cars and bikes. It might seem like something that was a busy day to an outsider but it was so much fun spending time with his daddy and it was actually calming. And then Derek says to Stiles that he has been thinking of getting more tattoos and wants Stiles to come with him. Stiles does NOT like needles, but he was going to suck it up to be there with Derek.

They went to the tattoo shop; Derek greeted his friend/tattoo artist [Jesse](http://www.worldtattoogallery.com/tattoo-gallery/tattoo-photo/317).

“Hey Derek. Hey! Stiles haven’t seen you in a while. You look good” Stiles smiled at the eccentric man.

“So you ready?” Jesse asked Derek.

“Of course” Derek had told Stiles of his recent idea for a tattoo. He has just turned 36 and it is the 20th anniversary of the time he nearly died.

Derek told Stiles of when it was his 16th birthday and he had just gotten this jeep for his first car and he was driving down the highway and this drunk driver came and crashed into his car. The jeep flipped 5 times and it had actually caught fire while Derek was badly injured. To this day Derek has no idea how he mustered up the strength to escape before the car was engulfed in flames.

Derek wants to commemorate that survival with a phoenix tattoo. That will cover his shoulder and upper right arm. It was going to take a while and hurt, but the meaning behind it is worth everything.

Stiles stood by his side while Jesse worked. They did have to get a chair for Stiles because of the fainting possibility. But Stiles just kept his eyes on everything but Derek’s right arm and he was fine.

Derek felt fine during the whole process and didn’t look at the work until it was done. It was a better surprise in the end. It was a [beautiful tattoo with beautiful colors](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/38/3c/59/383c59ed4d477bd558d81673c1002b39.jpg).

Stiles loved it too. It fit Derek’s personality. Dominant and mesmerizing. People looked at Derek and immediately saw the dominance he exudes, but he was also the most caring person Stiles has ever met. Stiles has the upmost trust with Derek. He can let go in Derek’s arms and be safe. That’s why Stiles loves bottoming for his daddy. He has control over many things in his life and is very independent. He can let himself be taken care of by the person who loves him most. And Derek enjoys taking care and having someone trust him as much as Stiles does.

 

They went home after Derek got bandaged up. He couldn’t wait to hear about whether or not he was going to be attending his dream school.

“Why are you running inside?” Derek said laughing while jogging to catch up to Stiles once they pulled into the driveway.

“I have something I want to share with you” He called over his shoulder.

Stiles ran over to the counter where he left the mail. He picked up the letter that has been on his mind all day.

“What’s that baby?” He asked as he walked over to where Stiles sat at the kitchen island.

“It’s from Columbia” He was shaking as he opened the letter.

Derek came and hugged him from behind, putting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“We’d like to congratulate you…” Stiles doesn’t remember much after that except for lots of screaming, hugging, and kissing.

“I knew you’d get in baby. I’m so proud of you. You will be amazing in anything that you do” Derek said as he hugged Stiles.

“Everything is coming together. Wait: when do you want to tell our family and friends?” That was something that has been on their minds since Stiles turned 18 last week. It wasn’t illegal anymore. And their family won’t judge them and hopefully not their friends..

“Let’s wait until graduation. Sound good?” Derek had his eyes closed as he put his forehead to Stiles’

“Good. God do I love you”

“God do I love you” Derek echoed Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't smut. I just wanted to give more in depth into their life beyond sex.
> 
> As you can see, There are only a few chapters left. I have loved all of your support and love for this story.
> 
> I love all of my babies!!!  
> XOXO!!  
> You're great!!


	28. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles graduation. His and Derek's announcement to their family. Enjoy!!

Today was the day. Stiles’ high school graduation. Stiles doesn’t think he could be any more nervous than he already was. He wasn’t freaking out over him possibly face planting while receiving his diploma; even though that was a large possibility. He and Derek had planned to tell their family and friends after graduation that they were together. They knew they couldn’t say how long they’ve been together honestly. Their story is that they started dating when Stiles turned 18, which was a few months ago. 

They were going to tell their family and friends at the graduation party tonight at their house. That is why they only picked those close to them to come to the party. And they also have both sets of grandparents coming out to New York for the party. They know they’ll get support from Grandpa Mike and Grandma Betsy, since Mike was Betsy’s adoptive father before they got together when she was 18. Then a year later they had Derek’s dad. 

***************

Stiles was currently at the school dressed in his black and green cap and gown. He had gold tassels to represent his great grades. Lydia was first in the class and Stiles was second, so Lydia was the valedictorian, the surprise of no one. 

The ceremony was expected to only last about an hour and a half. It was going to be held outside on the football field because it was so nice out today. Derek and his parents and grandparents were all in the stands waiting for the ceremony to start. Derek had told Stiles that they had to leave earlier in order to a) get to Stiles’ practice on time for the ceremony and b) so that the family could get good seats. 

Coach called out “Get moving!” and they started walking. Teachers, the principle, and Lydia all said their own speeches before it was time for the first group of kids to start receiving their diplomas. The rest was kind of a blur to Stiles; he just walked along with his group and shook the principle’s hand as he received his diploma. He waved to his family as he walked off stage with diploma in hand. That was it. He was done with high school. He was an adult. Holy crap, finally!

He had to go back to his seat for the last of the names to be called before everyone threw their caps into the air in celebration. Stiles ran over to his family. And was engulfed into a big hug by everyone. Derek whispered into his ear “I’m so proud of you” before giving him a kiss on the temple. There were pictures taken with their friends and family. And then everyone got into their cars to go home and change before coming over to his and Derek’s place. 

 

This gave Derek and Stiles at least a few minutes alone together. So they went up to their room and the second the door closed Derek was on him kissing the life out of Stiles. They haven’t been alone together all day and they just needed to touch. 

Derek unzipped the gown and let it fall to the floor. Then he started to kiss Stiles neck, but didn’t leave marks. 

“Ugh. I’ve wanted your lips all day daddy” Stiles said as he threw his head back against the door. His breathing increased more when Derek unbuttoned his shirt and undid his jeans and took out Stiles hardening cock.  
“We have to be quick” Derek said as he sank to his knees and quickly began sucking off Stiles.

“Yes!! Oh yes, daddy!!” Stiles wasn’t going to last long. He has been wired all day. His daddy was doing everything to make Stiles writhe. Pressing his tongue along the underside. Moaning around Stiles. And sucking hard. 

Stiles lasted a couple minutes before screaming, “Derek!!” Derek pulled himself up and took his cock out of his jeans and began jerking off while kissing Stiles. He moaned at the taste of himself on his daddy’s tongue. Stiles regained all movement after a minute and began pumping Derek’s dick with him. They were going to be cutting it close.

Derek must’ve been as wired as Stiles today and after giving that amazing blow job because he came all over his nice shirt.

“Sorry” Stiles said while chuckling because it was funny.

“It’s fine. I can change. I just needed to touch you today. I love you” His daddy put his cock back into his jeans and fixed his shirt and hair before changing his white button up into a black one. 

 

“We can just say you spilled punch on me” Derek said as he walked out of their bedroom. Just in time to hear a car pull up.

“So blame it all on me, huh” Stiles said while actually getting some punch. 

“Exactly” The first to arrive were Derek’s parents and grandparents.

“How are my favorite grandchildren?” asked Grandma Betsy. Derek came up to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Stiles proceeded to do the same. They were all a very close family. This gives Stiles and Derek hope that they will be supportive and loving after hearing the news. They plan to give the news a little later into the party. 

“The house looks amazing Derek” said Talia’s mom Layla. The house had your standard streamers and balloons saying “congratulations!” and they had tons of food. Like hot dogs, hamburgers, brats, cookies, and a big cake with Stiles’ face on it from when he was first brought into Derek’s life 10 years ago. 

“Thanks nona” Derek smiled and then chuckled when she ran over to give Stiles a congratulatory hug. Stiles adores the loving attention from his family. He has mentioned how much he will miss being so close to everyone once he’s off at college, but Derek knows Stiles will flourish at Columbia. 

*****************  
Derek of course will have trouble adjusting to life without Stiles. He does have worries about Stiles meeting someone else, someone his age, and how their relationship will change once he leaves, but he tries to keep his worries at bay by keeping himself busy and take care of Stiles. That was one of the reasons he was so keyed up with Stiles earlier. Those thoughts came into his head as he saw Stiles receive his diploma and he just needed to touch Stiles to let himself know that his love is still in his arms.  
*******************

Derek was taken out of his thoughts by the rest of their friends and family arriving. They had Peter’s family over, Laura’s, Cora’s, cousins, aunts and uncles, and the whole gang of friends that Stiles has had since he came home with Derek. There was a table inside the house to put gifts on and most of it was money from the family, which would be good to put into Stiles’ savings for him to have while he was away. 

The party was held in the backyard. The music was great, everyone was having fun with each other, the little kids played with Oreo and Brownie, and the food was amazing. Everything was so happy and perfect. Derek caught Stiles’ eye from across the yard and they both knew it was kind of a now or never situation. 

 

Derek whistled to get everyone’s attention and Stiles came over to his side before he started talking. “Ok. Umm, we have something that we should tell you guys. Uhh, you know how much we love all of you and the support that you always have given us over the years. And we just hope that nothing changes between us after we tell you guys this. You know how much we care about you and how you care about us, so you deserve to know that…” Stiles started squeezing his hand. “… Stiles and I are dating nd we plan to be together like this for a long time. There it is”

There was nothing but silence and shocked faces. None of disgust yet, Derek thinks hopefully. Then it is broken by his Grandma Betsy: “You owe me $40 Michael!” Then everyone started laughing and Derek let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“When did you guys start dating?” Asked Rafael with a curious look on his face.

“Since Stiles turned 18” Derek answered as Stiles went back to squeezing his hand. Scott's dad was a cop after all

“Ok. I have a feeling we’ll be hearing wedding bells soon anyway” Rafael comments.

“Not yet” Stiles says relieved and freaked out at the same time.

Everyone chuckles at that. “Let’s just get through the dating phase and college” Derek answers. After that their friends and family come up to them saying their completely supportive since they all know Derek would NEVER force Stiles into something like this. And they all believe that they’re good for each other. 

 

Derek knows that if he had different friends or family that this would be ending badly. He knows how lucky he is and he will always be grateful to the people he loves most in this world. He also knows that once the public finds out it will be chaotic, but with this support system and the love he and Stiles have for each other, they can get through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought. I know that smut scene was super quick but I just felt that writing it that way would depict the need of rushing it in that scene.
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> You're amazing!!  
> XOXO!!


	29. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is jealousy, a big fight, and a betrayal.

Stiles moved into the Columbia dorms 3 weeks ago. Derek is doing perfectly well since Stiles has been gone. Really. Ok, maybe not as great. But, he is leaning how to live without Stiles. They talk every day after Stiles is done with classes and still love each other as much as they ever have. Sure, it was a shock to the system for them both the first week, but they are doing well.

There is one thing that Derek doesn’t like about Columbia. Or rather, someone. Stiles’ roommate:[ Jason](http://www.mens-hairstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/trendy-mens-short-hairstyle.jpg). The guy he met on moving day and he just got a sleazy vibe from Jason. The way he looked at Stiles even after they shared a possessive kiss before Derek left. But Derek knows not to worry about anything happening between Jason and his Stiles. He trusts Stiles, really. He just doesn’t trust his roommate.

 

Derek is keeping himself busy with work and friends in between the times he’s not talking to his love. And tonight he was going to a bar in Manhattan with Jordan and Chris. They were going to celebrate Jordan’s 30th birthday. Derek was going to feel like the third wheel tonight since Chris and Jordan started dating 6 months ago. They’re both bisexual and they became close soon after Chris’ divorce was finalized and after Jordan broke up with his longtime girlfriend, Evelyn. Allison was actually really excited when her dad and Jordan started dating since she could see, like everyone else, that they were great for each other and made each other very happy.

Derek knew he would end up staying longer than the happy couple since Chris had a private birthday “thing” for Jordan back at home. But he was going to celebrate the birthday with them at least for a couple hours.

 

Derek signed his signature one last time before deciding it was time to clock out for him and Jordan. He tucked away papers in his briefcase before heading over to Jordan’s office because he was their ride to the bar and Chris was already in Manhattan since he was staying in his condo since last night; Derek gave Jordan a few days deserved vacation to spend time with Chris.

“Ready birthday boy?” Derek said with a chuckle at the fact that Jordan was obviously anxious to get out of the office.

Jordan just hopped out of his desk chair and stretched before nodding with a big smile on his face.

As they walked to the Camaro Jordan said “Sorry, I’m just excited to spend my first vacation with Chris. I know I sound crazy with how hard I’ve fallen for him” while getting in the passenger seat.

“No problem man, I’m really happy for you two. And Chris is feeling the exact same way about you, you are guys are really sweet together” Derek was happy that his two friends were happy.

“Thanks Derek. I just don’t want you to feel left out” Jordan cared very much about how others were feeling before he looked at to how he felt.

“I’m doing well. Yeah, it feels weird without Stiles here, but I’m doing fine. I promise” he said while giving Jordan a pat on the leg.

The rest of the drive took about 30 minutes and they were able to find the bar near Chris’ condo easily. Chris saved them a table in the busy bar and got them their favorite drinks to start. Chris smiled when he spotted the pair and came up to them giving Jordan a quick kiss and Derek a pat on the back as they sat at their table.

Jordan sat next to Chris while Derek sat across from the couple. “So, how was work?” asked Chris to the other two.

“Good” Answered Derek and Jordan

“That’s good. You guys ready for the break?” Although phrased as a question for the both of them, he was looking lovey dovey into Jordan’s eyes.

“Oh yeah” Answered Jordan with an equally lovey dovey look.

“Well, happy birthday baby” Chris and Jordan shared a birthday kiss and Derek was reminded of how he and Stiles acted in private in the past. It was nice.

The waitress came over and the couple broke apart before ordering some nachos to start off with. After she left, they looked embarrassed “Sorry Derek” apologized Chris.

Derek just chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal. They spent the next two hours talking about anything and everything. Then the happy couple was gearing up to head home, Derek could tell. So he just told them not to worry and have a good time. Eventually they conceded and Chris took his Jordan home while Derek moved to a seat at the bar and watched TV for a bit. It was nice.

**************************

Then he heard his name being called and he looked behind him and saw face he hasn’t seen since his freshman year of college. His ex-boyfriend [Max](http://cdn.c.photoshelter.com/img-get2/I0000tj5fqHTPMmU/fit=1000x750/portrait-of-a-handsome-man-outdoors.jpg).

Derek got up from his seat and gave the man a friendly hug hello. “Hey, Max! Wow it’s been a while” the man was a senior while Derek was a freshman and they had a fun relationship before Derek called it quits when he found out the man had been cheating on him. He was never truly mad with Max because he knew in the long run they wouldn’t have worked well together.

“Yeah. How have you been? I hear you’re the owner of the famous Full Moon” Max said as they sat back down at the bar.

“That’s right. Life’s been good. How about you? How have you been?” He asked as he ordered another beer.

“Pretty good. Still single though. What about you? Are you married?” Derek recognized the look in Max’s eyes. He wasn’t looking for that.

“Not married. But in a serious relationship with the love of my life” he wanted to make it clear he was not interested.

“Too bad for me, huh? Where are they?” He didn’t seem like he wanted to take the hint.

“He is in college. Columbia” This was going to be uncomfortable.

“Like ‘em young this time around huh?” He said with a creeper smile.

“Don’t care about age when it comes to love” Derek was not liking the way Max seemed to be undressing him with his eyes.

“Hmm” Max turned to the TV and Derek was glad he wasn’t looking at him anymore. He looked behind him ready to catch his waitress for the check. He got a bitter sweet sight of Jason. Bitter because he still doesn’t like the guy and sweet because the fact that he was here meant that he was away from Derek’s Stiles. Jason caught Derek’s eye for a sec and Derek swears there was an off putting smile to the boy.

“Hey Derek?” asked Max

Derek tuned back to his ex and his lips were met with Max’s. Not cool. Derek pushed Max away with a “What the hell Max?!” Derek was pissed.

“Come on, remember all the good times we had. Your little boy toy won’t mind, hell he doesn’t need to know” Max tried to put his hand on Derek’s shoulder and Derek pushed the creep back again. He got in the guys’ face.  
“Listen Max. We weren’t good together even before you betrayed me. And my Stiles is NOT my boy toy. He is my soul mate, my best friend, and my future husband. So stay away from me” Derek walked away and caught up with his waitress and paid the bill before hurrying out. He was angry someone tried to get behind him and Stiles.

****************************

Derek got home in record time due to the fact that he probably broke however many traffic laws because he was so angry. When he opened the door and was greeted by his and Stiles’ dogs. And then he heard his cell ring in his pocket and took it to find that his love was calling. Derek had a smile on his face. He answered happily, “Hey sweetie, I’m so glad to hear from you”

“That makes one of us!” Stiles was angry and Derek was confused.

“What’s wrong baby?” Stiles sounded angry with him.

“Don’t call me that! I trusted you Derek! Almost 10 years together and I leave for two weeks and you’re already with someone else! What the fuck?!”

“What the hell is going on Stiles?! I would never betray you and I never have!” He didn’t like being accused of things he didn’t do.

“Jason sent me the pic of you with that slut at the bar! Again, how could you Derek?!” now, Derek was pissed.

“Listen. Max kissed me-”

“So you know the slut!”

“He’s my ex from college. Not that it matters since I haven’t even seen him before tonight. And HE kissed me. After I told him I was committed to someone else! Why would you believe your sleazy roommate before me?!”

“He’s my friend! This is why he immediately sent me the picture of you sucking face with that slut!” Stiles still didn’t believe him.

“How do I know he isn’t trying to get between you and me?! You could have been with him too for all I know!” He knew Stiles better than that, but Stiles was accusing him of doing the same.

“Screw you Derek!” Stiles hung up on him. Derek spent the next twenty minutes trying to get a hold of Stiles, but he turned his phone off. Sure Derek didn’t like being accused of something he didn’t do nor did he like Stiles not believing him even after nearly 10 years together. But they needed to talk through their problems.

 

Derek gave up after leaving another voice mail. He decided to go to the gym in town and box his anger out. Stiles would call him when he was ready. Derek gave their dogs some love since they get scared if there’s yelling and he made sure they were taken care of for food and water before leaving.

He successfully blew off steam with Peter who he found at the gym and his uncle could tell Derek just needed to punch something so he boxed with Derek to make sure he didn’t overdo it. H knew how Derek could get at the gym when he was angry.

Peter just listened to Derek rant about the whole situation regarding Max and Jason. He was just as pissed as his nephew. But the situation seemed so out of the blue and odd. So he left Derek for a couple of minutes and looked up Max Tyler. Max and Jason were uncle and nephew. Looks like sleaziness runs in the family.

He told Derek this and then a theory formed in Derek’s head, “Do you think this whole thing was planned, to tear me and Stiles apart?” if true that would mean that Jason and Max weren’t only sleazy but also manipulative. Derek needed to punch more things.

“Listen Derek: let’s not get ourselves worked up more especially since you just blew off most of your steam” Peter didn’t need to deal with an even angrier Derek.

“Yeah yeah. I just need to spend a little bit more time here” Derek said as he went over to the weights. Peter knew when to leave Derek alone for a bit. He went into the locker room and heard Derek’s phone ringing. He hoped it was Stiles looking to work things out. It was an unknown number but he answered anyway.

“Hey, Derek can’t answer the phone right now. But I can take a message”

“Well, can you tell Mr. Hale that he should come over to Mercy hospital-his son Stiles is here” Peter nearly dropped the phone. He quickly said they’d be there before grabbing their bags and running over to Derek.

***************************

Derek looked confused at his frazzled uncle. “Stiles is in the hospital” That was all he needed to rush to his uncle and they took his Camaro. Derek took off at top speed right away. His baby needed him.

“Did they say what he was there for?” as Derek pulled onto the freeway, getting into the left lane immediately.

“No they just said you needed to get to Mercy hospital” that hospital was the closest to Columbia, which was an hour and a half away. They’d probably get there in half the time the way Derek was driving.

How they weren’t ever pulled over, is something Derek and Peter will never understand. But Derek is happy he wasn’t stopped from reaching his baby at the hospital.

They parked quickly and ran inside to the front desk. “My son is here-Stiles Hale” Derek was nervous.

The nurse looked through the computer, “He is stable and in room 410. The elevators are right there” She said while pointing to their right around the corner.

They decided to take the stairs and then ran down the hall. They ran into the doctor outside Stiles’ room. “Hello. I’m Mr. Hale, Stiles’ dad. How is he doing? What even happened?”

Dr. Jones was quick to answer Derek. He pulled the two men to the wall out of the way of the hallway, “He is stable right now. He was drugged”

“What?! Do the police know who did it?!” Someone hurt his baby and planned to do worse.\

“Wait-was he raped?” God did he hope not.

“We did a preliminary test and it seems that he was not. I did however speak to an officer and they said they arrested his roommate. I’m sorry, I have to go. You can see him. He is still unconscious though”

“Hey, at least he’s ok” Peter was just as pissed as Derek, but he needed to calm his nephew down.

“That piece of shit hurt the love of my life! Stiles called that scum his friend and trusted him!” Derek wished he could have punched him when he saw him a few hours ago.

“I know. But Stiles is here and safe with you to take care of him. He is going to need you from here on out, like always” Peter ushered his nephew into Stiles’ room and sat by him while Derek got as close to Stiles as he could. Stiles was “asleep” peacefully with the monitor beeping regularly.

 

Derek needed to talk with Stiles, Peter could tell. So he went out to tell the rest of the family about what was going on.

“My love. I have never cared for another like I have you. I have never known love like this before you became mine. I have never and never will betray you in any way. You are my life and when married couples say till death do us part, that is what you mean to me. For me to leave you in any way would have to be death. Even then I will fight to stay with you for however long I can. You are my everything.” Derek was tearing up by the end of his speech and he just held onto his baby’s hands. He didn’t want to let go. He wanted Stiles always safe in his arms.

 

After about 20 minutes, Derek felt Stiles stirring beneath his hands. He shot up to Stiles slowly opening his eyes. He kneeled down in front of Stiles’ face. He was confused once he opened his eyes, Derek could tell.

“Daddy? What’s going on?”

“Hey, my angel. You’re safe. You’re in the hospital because you were drugged-”

Stiles shot up, “what?!” Derek pushed his nervous baby back down.

“Shh, sweetie. Listen: the police arrested Jason. He drugged you. I’m so sorry I know he was your friend” Derek was rubbing Stiles’ hands, trying to keep him calm.

Stiles couldn’t believe Jason betrayed him like that. That he hurt him. And all this happened after Stiles had the biggest fight with Derek.

“Derek, I’m so sorry. Everything I said, you didn’t deserve that. I should have trusted you. I know how much you love me, I’m sorry-” Derek put a finger to Stiles’ lips. He refused to let his son feel guilty.

“Stiles. I’m not mad at you. You don’t need to apologize. Yes, I was angry with you last night, but I was mainly angry at everything Jason and Max did to us. I know that you know I would never betray you and I know that you would never betray me. I love you. I always will. No matter how mad we get at each other. As long as we always come back to talk and work out our problems-we will be great. I promise” Derek kissed Stiles on the lips, so sweetly and so full of love that they got lost in the moment and the doctor and Peter walked in.

 

“Sorry” Stiles and Derek blushed.

“Umm…” Dr. Jones was very confused and Peter just walked over to give Stiles a big hug and kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, doc. They’re not actual father and son” the doctor seemed embarrassed about staring and got over it.

“Well, Stiles: you can go home later on tomorrow since you don’t seem to have any negative effects to the drugs. The police will want to talk to you later on also, to talk about charges. I just want to do a couple of tests and then you can rest” He was quick with the tests and he made his notes on Stiles’ chart and then said good night to the thankful family.

Derek yawned a couple of minutes after the doctor left. Peter said he needed to leave too, before he fell asleep. It was 11:30 at night.

“Daddy, I’m tired too. Let’s rest ok.”

There was a cot in the room, so Derek pulled it closer to Stiles. He got into bed and then heard Stiles speak up. “Were ok, right? Not angry anymore?” Stiles bit his lip nervously.

Derek climbed out of bed and motioned for Stiles to scoot over. He laid down and took his angel’s face in his hands. “I am not angry. We both know what we mean to each other and know that we would never hurt each other. We love each other. We will be together no matter how angry we get at each other. We will always be there for each other. We will keep each other safe. We love each other” He gave his baby a big kiss full of love. They kissed for a few minutes and then Stiles turned on his side. Derek happily wrapped his arms around his love. They fell asleep safely and lovingly in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yous:  
> Thethunderkitsune-for the jealousy idea  
> Castorspeach110- for the past relationships of Derek's idea. ( I hope you were ok with only seeing one ex)  
> Stereklover-for the spiked drink idea
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, even without the sex. 
> 
> Regarding Jason & Max:
> 
> So basically Max found out his nephew, Jason, was rooming with Derek's son and lover. He always wanted to have at least one more night of fun with Derek since they broke up. So he devised a plan with Jason, who wanted to sleep with Stiles, and the plan was to get Stiles and Derek to break up by making Stiles believe Derek had cheated on him. If Stiles didn't want to sleep with Jason after breaking up with Derek, then Jason would just drug him. 
> 
> Obviously, Jason did drug our Stiles by putting roofies into Stiles' water. Stiles' body had a bad reaction and Jason left after calling 911. The police found out it was Jason because Jason had drugged Stiles' water at a restaurant near the campus and there was video. Jason confessed to their whole plan and he was sentenced to 18 months in prison for attempted rape. Max got 15 months parole for knowing what Jason was going to do even though he didn't drug Stiles himself. 
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> I love your support!!  
> XOXO!!


	30. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME A MONTH TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP!! Things got hectic with school and family leading up to my last day and I had a serious case of writers block, ugh!! Once again I am sooo sorry!! I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> Anyway: I have a feeling you will enjoy this chapter very much. I love you guys.

Today was the day. Derek was so proud of his baby. Stiles was so proud of himself. He was graduating from Columbia University. He couldn’t stop smiling and fidgeting with his gown. He was in the middle of the alphabet with the last name Hale, so Stiles wasn’t going to have to wait long to receive his hard earned diploma. Everything has been worth this moment. All of those sleepless nights studying his ass off to achieve his great grades of A’s and B’s all of those four years.

 

Derek has always been supportive of Stiles and his whole college experience. He was so happy that Stiles was achieving his dreams. Stiles was a brilliant man and Derek could never be prouder to be partners with that wonderful man. Rafael looked into recruiting Stiles for the FBI, but he knew it was a long shot. While Stiles was brilliant with computers and research, could speak 7 languages fluently (the same ones that Derek could: German, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, French, Polish of course, and Russian); Stiles just wasn’t interested in that lifestyle and career. Something Derek was happy for because a) Stiles would be safe with him and b) because Derek had the idea for Stiles to be the head of International Relations at Full Moon (his company).

Stiles was at first unsure to accept the job offer from Derek because he thought people would look at him as though he got the job simply because Derek was his dad. But the person who was going to step down from the head position of International Relations, Mary, told him that she was the one to convince Derek to offer the job because she knew how brilliant Stiles was and how much he enjoyed communicating with people.

Once Stiles was convinced that no one at Full Moon would be upset with him accepting the job he accepted. So here Stiles was patiently sitting in his seat outside while the first round of names started getting called and he was graduating from his dream college with an amazing job waiting for him once he returned home. He would be able to be with his favorite person always. He knew they wouldn’t smother each other by spending too much time together, like either thought that was possible, but they knew it would be healthy in their relationship to continue to lavish the other with attention and love while also having their own things they can do without the other. They love each other deeply and are both clingy around the other, but they know better than to test the limits of their space.

 

Stiles couldn’t wait to return back home to his wonderful daddy. They are open to the public about their relationship and now they can live together again. Things weren’t always smooth sailing, but they always worked things out. Stiles was pretty biased, but he believes he and Derek have one of the best relationships. Stiles couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in their lives; just a couple more rows of names until he received his diploma and then soon after he can return to his rightful place of his daddy’s arms while they cuddled in their bed.

 

Now was the moment. He prayed that he wouldn’t trip as he walked to the stage and as he received his diploma and returned to his seat. He saw his proud family and his daddy taking pictures and cheering. He was filled with so much happiness at the praise and pride from his family. As he sat back down in his seat and waited for the rest of the names to be called, he imagined the moment when he would be up in those stands for his and Derek’s children walked across the stage to receive their own diploma.

 

He and Derek have talked about kids in detail. They do want to get married soon and they would like to have four kids: two boys and two girls (or whatever gender they end up with. They will love all of their children no matter what). Sure some people might think that their relationship will be something hard to explain to their future children if their kids were to wonder, but they will cross that bridge when they come to it. All Derek and Stiles have ever wanted was to have a loving family and they intend to have what they have dreamed of together. It might be weird for a 21 year old to be thinking of marriage and children, but Stiles could care less.

 

Finally. The last name was called. There was a final speech from the Dean of Students before the ceremony ended. Dean Hannigan knew to make it quick and the students soon threw their caps into the air. It was all over!except for those who were going to graduate school. They could all go home. Everyone filed away to meet with their families.

Stiles flung himself into his daddy’s arms. Derek gave him his great bear hug and spoke of how proud he was of Stiles. They pulled away after a minute and Derek planted a big kiss to Stiles’ lips in front of everyone. The family cheered next to them. And they pulled away to let Stiles hug his grandparents and great grandparents. The rest of the family all had their own graduations to attend today.

“We’re so proud of you Stiles” said his great grandpa James “and we can’t wait for the party tomorrow”

“You just can’t wait to drink” retorted his wife Betsy

“Nooo. I enjoy my family. But there will be good drinks there right kiddos?”

“Of course pop. It would be a shame if there weren’t; especially since Stiles can officially drink now” Responded Derek.

“Good boys” James patted them both on the back.

“We’ll let you guys get settled tonight. Don’t worry about anything for the party. Me and your mother will take care of everything” the party is going to be at the family’s house in the Hamptons.

The parents left to go to the Hampton’s house where they’ll be staying. Derek had a surprise for Stiles: he got a presidential suite for the two of them at the Trump hotel.

 

“So daddy are we going to the Hamptons with them tonight?” Stiles asked as they held hands walking to the car.

“No baby, I got us a hotel room downtown. You like that idea?”

“Yes! Sounds great that I get the whole night with you alone” Stiles said with a smile and a wink.

“I agree” Derek gave a predatory look to Stiles as they got into the Toyota.

“So what hotel are we going to?” as Derek started the short drive there.

“It’s a surprise”

“Aw man!”

“Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll like the surprise” The drive lasted about 15 minutes and when the pulled up to the hotel.

Stiles gasped “oh my god! This is amazing!”

“I got the presidential suite for the two of us” Derek was glad Stiles was happy.

“What?! That’s so expensive!” His daddy loved to spoil him.

“My baby deserves the best” Derek handed the valet his keys and he got the two of them checked in. Stiles was so excited. This was so much fun. He was glad to have taken off his gown and left it in the car. Now he was just left in his white button down shirt and red skinny jeans (he wanted to give his daddy a nice view when they were left alone tonight). His daddy looked so good in his green button down shirt that brings out his beautiful eyes and silver tie and black dress pants.

They had gotten a few looks because their age difference is obvious, but once again, he doesn’t care what they are thinking. Stiles and Derek strode off and into the elevator confidently and Stiles leaned more into Derek’s side once the elevator started up. He was so happy.

Derek turned Stiles head and gave him a long, loving kiss with a bit of tongue for a tease. Stiles tried to chase his daddy’s tongue but the stupid elevator doors opened, so Derek picked up the suitcase he brought with his and Stiles’ things. And opened the door to their suite for the night.

“Wow! This is so big!” Stiles was running around [the suite](http://www.leadersmag.com/issues/2012.1_Jan/Hospitality/LEADERS-Ivanka-Trump-The-Trump-Organization-web-images/TIHT%20NY-living%20room%20da_opt.jpeg)

Derek let his baby enjoy himself while looking out onto the city from the balcony while he went into their [bedroom](http://www.luxuo.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Trump-Toronto-bedroom.jpg) and put the suitcase on the ground. He knew now was the perfect time. It just felt right. His heart started beating wildly while he pulled the [small box ](http://www.clarajewellery.com/wp-content/uploads/engagement-rings-in-tiffany-box-fdfg.jpg)out of his pocket. He walked calmly out onto the balcony to join the love of his life.

“Isn’t it so beautiful daddy?” Stiles said looking out onto the city.

“Absolutely beautiful” Stiles turned to see his daddy only looking at him. He smiled sweetly and gave his daddy a kiss. He turned back around to continue gazing but brought Derek around to hug him from behind. He enjoyed this intimacy.

 

Stiles suddenly no longer felt his daddy’s strong arms around him and when he turned around Derek was on one knee.

Stiles gasped because he knew what was happening yet he still wasn’t comprehending it entirely.

“Stiles you are absolutely the best thing that has ever come into my life. You are everything I have ever dreamed of for my partner. Smart, funny, incredibly kind and smoking hot…” Stiles let out a giggle of some sorts “I can never imagine myself loving someone the same way I love you. I can’t imagine any part of my life without you by my side. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?” Stiles and Derek both had tears in their eyes by the end of it and Stiles couldn’t find his voice just yet so he nodded enthusiastically.

Derek got up from the ground to swing his love around happily. He was getting married to Stiles. The best dream come true. He was crying into Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles did the same to Derek. They pulled their heads away to kiss each other happily many times over.

Derek stopped the kissing only to slip the [engagement ring ](http://tkd3d3n141i3rhoes48k2awtub.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/mens-engagement-ring-fingerprint.jpg)onto Stiles’ finger. The ring had his fingerprint on it because Stiles has always been a part of him. Derek had planned on just using the promise ring he got Stiles years ago, but two weeks ago he decided he wanted something different for this special moment.

“Do you like it? Because we can go back to the store and get something else if you want” Derek wanted Stiles to have everything he wanted.

 

“It’s perfect. I love it” Stiles gave his daddy a quick peck on the cheeks before leading him inside. He pushed Derek down onto the chair closest to the window. Derek went willingly with a hungry look on his face.

“Someone could easily see us through the window baby” Derek teased.

Stiles stood in front of his daddy and kept his eyes on Derek while unbuttoning his shirt. “Oh well. I guess they’ll know who I belong to then. Let’s make sure they get quite a show then” Stiles’ shirt slid on to the floor. He then took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

He turned around as he bent over to take off his pants; proving to his daddy that he went commando. Stiles heard Derek moan at the sight.

He shucked his pants away and straddled his daddy’s lap. Grinding their hard ons together. Stiles bit his lip to keep his moans in.

Derek was going to have none of that. “I want everyone to hear you. How much you enjoy you enjoy being taken by your daddy” Stiles did as he was told and stopped biting his lip. The words made him moan louder.

Derek wanted to claim Stiles so badly. He moved his lips to Stiles’ neck and sucked large bruise that Stiles wouldn’t be able to hide.

“Ugh, daddy please!” Stiles was practically rutting into his daddy’s lap.

“What’s that baby? Do want daddy to fill you? Take you so well you can’t sit tomorrow?” Derek said while biting onto the shell of Stiles’ ear.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Stiles needed all of that.

“Well you have been so good tonight and good boys get what they want don’t they?” Stiles whimpered at his daddy’s words. Derek squeezed his baby’s glorious ass “answer me baby”

“Yes, please!” he needed his daddy.

 

“Good boy” Derek unzipped his pants and pulled his rock hard cock from its confines. Luckily for them Derek had also grabbed the lube from his suitcase beforehand. Derek poured some into his hands and got his fingers slicked up.

He sucked one of his baby’s sensitive nipples as he pushed in the first finger. They both moaned at the feeling. Derek bit onto the nipple as he pushed in a second.

“Daddy!” Derek moved onto the other nipple; giving it the same treatment as he pushed in two other fingers.

“Yes daddy! Please I need you! Ahh!” Derek was prodding his prostate. Enjoying the sounds that came out of his baby’s mouth.

Derek pulled his fingers out and Stiles whimpered at the empty feeling. Derek quickly slicked up his cock and Stiles sunk down as soon as Derek was ready.

“Yes! Ohh Daddy! Yes!” Derek just pounded into his baby. And all Stiles could do was take it and enjoy.

“You like that baby? Daddy’s big cock filing you?” Derek grunted out.

“Yes! I love your cock! Ugh!” Stiles loved this.

“That’s it baby. Take it. I want everyone to know who you belong to. How well you take my cock” Filling Stiles up and having his baby clench around him was the best feeling in the world. Derek had a strong grip on Stiles’ hips as he thrust up into Stiles.

“Harder! Faster!” Derek did the opposite and slapped Stiles’ ass “What do you say baby?”

“Please daddy! Make me feel your big cock for days! I love it!” Stiles needed his daddy to do more.

“Good boy” was all Derrek said before giving his baby what he wanted and more.

“YES!” Stiles didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

“Fuck yes baby! You take me so well. Ugh!” they both knew someone had to hear them with how much Stiles screamed. Derek loved that. Stiles was always so vocal, but now he can take his baby and claim him like no other.  
Stiles was clinging onto his daddy’s shirt as Derek pounded into him. The fact that he was naked while his daddy was clothed made him moan louder.

Derek lifted them up and dropped Stiles onto the chair so he was underneath him and continued fucking his baby into oblivion. Stiles loved the feeling of being at Derek’s mercy and care; surrounded by his big, strong daddy.

“I’m close daddy!” Derek stopped fucking Stiles for a second to pull his shirt off his body. Stiles pulled on his daddy’s tie to pull him into a kiss. The battle for dominance amongst their tongues was short and Derek mapped out his baby’ mouth while grabbing onto Stiles’ left hand. They held hands, Derek feeling the ring on Stiles’ finger, as they came together with loud moans.

 

Derek slumped against Stiles; both of them trying to catch their breath from that rough session. Stiles knew he was going to feel it tomorrow and that just put a smile on his face.

Derek kissed his baby’s chest before asking “I wasn’t too rough was I baby?” Stiles just shook his head and smiled lovingly at his daddy.

“it was perfect” his voice was hoarse from all the screaming. They both chuckled at that and Derek pulled himself out of Stiles, who hissed at the feeling. Derek kissed him and picked him up bridal style into the [bathroom ](http://www.nancybatchelor.com/wp-content/gallery/trump-tower-FP/Trump_bathroom.jpg)with an already filled bath tub with bubbles. He likes to give bubble baths to his baby, so what?

He placed Stiles into the water and grabbed a washcloth and poured body wash onto the cloth and he cleaned his baby up. Stiles just closed his eyes and basked in all the happiness he was feeling at the hands of his daddy.

Once Derek had the front done, he asked Stiles to turn over and he did the back, being careful with Stiles’ abused hole. Once his baby was cleaned up, he cleaned up his hands in the bath and climbed in. And Stiles cuddled into his daddy’s chest; they layed there while Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back.

Stiles turned his head after a few minutes and looked at the ring on his finger.

“Are you happy my fiancé?” Derek was going to love saying that. But he knew calling Stiles his husband was going to be the best.

“I’m very happy fiancé” Stiles never wanted to leave his fiancés loving arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was wayyy too long of a wait and I am still sorry. But I really did enjoy finally writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much.  
> Only two more chapters left!
> 
> I love you my babies!!  
> Your support has been amazing!!  
> You are amazing!!  
> XOXO!!


	31. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is their wedding day!! and night/morning after ;) Enjoy!!
> 
> Heads up: the POV changes a few times

Stiles was in his hotel room shaking with nerves while his best man, Scott did his tie because Stiles’ hands weren’t cooperating. He knew everything was taken care of by Lydia and with her in charge nothing was allowed to go wrong, but it’s his wedding day so he knows he’s going to be nervous no matter what.

“There. [It’s perfect](http://www.ottavionuccio.com/2013/images/gentleman/05-\(377\)b.jpg)” Scott said proudly. Stiles turned around to look at himself in the mirror. Wow. He looks good.

Scott chuckled, “of course you do” because apparently he said that out loud.

His best friend knew that Stiles was still crazy nervous and it’s his job to relax him before he walks down the aisle. “Listen: you have nothing to worry about. Your suit looks perfect. Everyone is happy and comfortable. Lydia was your wedding planner so that means that everything was perfect. Derek is going to be ecstatic when he sees his future husband walking down the aisle. And you guys are going to continue living happily ever after. Got it?”

Stiles took a couple deep breaths and nodded, “got it”

He knew Scott was right and he started to feel better. He had 10 minutes left before the ceremony started.

There was a knock on the door and Lydia popped her head in, “He okay now? Can we come in?”

“Come on in you guys” and the rest of Stiles’ wedding party filed in. The girls looked perfect in the [dresses](http://worlddresses.net/images/mermaid-evening-gown-on-pinterest-cheap-homecoming-dresses-evening.jpg) Lydia picked out and the guys looked great too in their [suits](http://www.ottavionuccio.com/2013/images/gentleman/x07-,28372,29a.jpg.pagespeed.ic.oqNU0qNGpF.jpg). Stiles was really happy everyone was also comfortable in their formal attire because he was blessed with luck in the fact that it was a perfect 70 degrees and sunny in Mexico.

“We have about 10 minutes to relax. So let’s do just that” Stiles stated and they all sat down to talk about all the fun they have had and are going to have. Stiles wondered what Derek was feeling right now.

********************************  
Derek:

 

Derek was sitting in his hotel room feeling the most euphoric he has ever felt. He was going to finally marry his true love after 15 years together. He was with his bridal party and both sets of grandparents along with his parents.

His mom and[ dad ](http://ak-hdl.buzzfed.com/static/2013-10/enhanced/webdr02/9/13/grid-cell-29312-1381339852-20.jpg)were going to walk him down the aisle before Stiles gets escorted down the aisle by his [Grandma Betsey ](http://www.fashionfemale.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Long-Hair-for-Older-Women-Pictures.jpg)and [Grandpa James](http://cache1.asset-cache.net/xc/524581957.jpg?v=2&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=FdDmanLLkPBCWbr-TdRoH_QPFof6xG6CVZBp4Y2dzki-Nj1FCPWJf_oD34UnVLIU0). His mom’s parents, [Mary](http://img.webmd.com/dtmcms/live/webmd/consumer_assets/site_images/articles/health_tools/look_younger_beauty_secrets_slideshow/getty_rm_photo_of_older_woman.jpg) and [Joe](https://d3b3by4navws1f.cloudfront.net/127921946-s.jpg), were going to help escort the ring bearer and flower girl walk down the aisle. The ring bearer is Laura’s two year old son, [Anthony](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4011/4676552272_d81fb755ce.jpg) and the flower girl is Jordan and Chris’ adopted 6 year old daughter, [Lyla](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/88/04/7e/88047e808d2906aa7bce9a78e21c558e.jpg).

His best man, Chris, was sitting beside him, “you excited?” as if it wasn’t obvious. Maybe also anxious could be noted by the fact that Derek keeps looking in the mirror to make sure [his suit ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b9/33/62/b9336289e41fbff3bb1d43799b8b5fef.jpg)is perfect.

“I want to marry him now” Chris just laughed in understanding. They both looked around the room at everyone happily waiting for the big day to get started. Chris’ husband Jordan was complimenting their Lyla on [her dress ](http://wedwebtalks.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/black-flower-girl-tutu-dress-with-v-straps.jpg)and the ring bearer was running around while Laura was making sure he didn’t ruin his suit.

Betsey and the other parents were talking and the women were complimenting each other’s dresses while the men were just standing off to the side silently. Hale men were usually less than talkative.

 

Derek thought back on all that went into the wedding planning of 9 months. The theme was kind of quirky which is pretty perfect; it’s “till death do us part” with skulls and they’re getting married on Halloween in a Mexican hotel. In what used to be the [bull fighting ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/70/82/b8/7082b8de23cf31b1dcfe9265d5e1a50d.jpg).

They had originally planned for Louisiana before they were engaged, but Mexico seemed more perfect once they started planning. It’s close to their grandparents in Arizona and it’s a close by destination wedding.

Stiles also liked that they could do something along the lines of Day of the Dead since they were in Mexico because that meant more fun colors other than black could be in the wedding. They want everyone to be happy and have fun.

Because Lydia is amazing she was able to handle the wedding planning, she had called the job because she wants it to be perfect for her friends, while handling her own job no problem. This wedding is meant to express fun, happiness, love, and quirkiness since that is what they are.

******************************  
Stiles:

 

Before Stiles knew it, Betsey and James came to his room and the separate wedding parties got ready to walk. This was it. The start of the next chapter of his life.

Betsey and James came up to either side of him. “Ready?” James asked. All Stiles could do was smile and nod. With every step he was getting closer and closer to marrying his soul mate. It was an amazing feeling and Stiles’ smile was so big. He was so ready.

Stiles walked down the aisle and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of his very soon to be husband. They both teared up a bit while looking at each other.

Stiles finally met up with his Derek and he was sure everyone could feel or at least see how much they loved each other. The feeling of pure happiness and love they felt for each other was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Peter asked everyone to be seated as the ceremony was to start and he began the process of marrying the couple. He made sure to add funny and sweet stories about the couple to add to the relaxed and loving feel to the wedding.

 

The ceremony seemed to fly by and soon it was time to exchange rings. Stiles gave Derek [his ring ](http://1stinwedding.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Men%E2%80%99s-Tungsten-Carbide-Wedding-Rings.jpg)first and then Derek slipped [his ring ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d3/58/b5/d358b592c4f096894ec3fbd27a3fd30b.jpg)onto his finger.

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I know pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband!” with pleasure.

The kiss was sweet and soft and full of love. They were married! Finally! Everyone was cheering.

 

The kiss ended and they stood at the alter hand in hand and his husband, wow!, shouted “Let’s party!” they all filed out to head down to the beautiful ballroom of the hotel. The cocktail hour was held in one part of the ball room while a curtain was kept up to separate it from the reception.

There were pictures being taken during cocktail hour and luckily the wait staff is amazing to bring over the delicious appetizers and drinks. Everyone was having a good time, which is all the couple wanted.

They were so happy when it was time for the reception. Stiles and Derek entered the reception room filled with their cheering friends and family. They then entered the dance floor for their first dance to _L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole_. It was romantic and playful. Perfect.

While they were dancing Derek whispered in his ear, “I love you more than anything Mr. Stiles Hale. You are my everything. I have never been happier than I have been with you”

Stiles teared up but he had to respond somehow. “Ditto” they both laughed at that and soon the dance was over and dinner was to start. Everyone had a choice of steak, baked chicken, or fish for dinner after the salad. Then for dessert it was ice cream and pieces of the [wedding cake](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/db/17/d3/db17d3f0bb35531fce3f531c2caac5ee.jpg). And after the food was finished people could congregate over to the desserts table filled with candies and other treats since it was Halloween after all. And for favors, every guest was given a sugar skull with their names on them.

 

Then the party got started. The DJ was great, everyone was dancing and overall the atmosphere was wonderful. The happy couple decided to leave the party at around 12:30am but everyone was welcome to stay after they left.  
They excitedly made their way to the honeymoon suite of the hotel. Their wedding night was about to begin. Stiles’ soon to be favorite part.

*************************  
Derek:

 

Derek slid the key into the slot and opened the door. He picked his husband up bridal style and carried him over the threshold.

Stiles laughed happily, “daddy!” Derek dropped his baby down onto the plush, king bed. Derek was so happy seeing Stiles so happy, seeing his husband so happy.

Derek covered his husband’s body with his own and kissed him with all the love he was feeling today. The kiss was deep and slow and hot. They laid there kissing for what seemed like hours and they both would have been happy just kissing. They loved the act of kissing; you can pour all your feelings for the other person into a kiss. Today was a celebration of the loved they shared for one another.

 

They would have been happy just kissing and moaning into each other’s mouth’s while running their hands over each other’s bodies. But, Derek knew that it would make them happier by moving onto the next level.

He moved his mouth onto Stiles’ neck and sucked and bit all over the markable canvas of his husband’s neck. Derek loved hearing Stiles come apart under him before he even started on the good stuff.

“Mmmm. Yes, my husband. Ohh” Stiles gasped and moaned as Derek marked up all over his neck.

Once Derek was satisfied with his marks above Stiles’ clothes he decided to continue onto making love to his new husband. He slowly unbuttoned Stiles’ jacket before throwing it across the room without care. Derek then unbuttoned Stiles’ shirt in the same manner while kissing every newly revealed piece of skin. Tonight was going to be all about his baby.

His baby was pushing up into his roaming hands and mouth. Once his shirt joined his jacket, Stiles started to pull at Derek’s clothes. But he pushed his baby down onto the bed. He grinded their clothed hard ons while pinning Stiles’ hands above his head.

“Please daddy” stiles gasped out. He wanted Derek to touch him.

Derek bit at the shell of Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Don’t move. Daddy will take care of you tonight” he deeply kissed Stiles briefly before ducking his head to Stiles’ chest.

He peppered Stiles’ chest with kisses and moved onto love bites when he reached his husband’s abs

“hungh! Daddy!” Derek wasn’t going to speed the process along. It was going to be sweet love making tonight.

Derek bit each of Stiles’ hips before going back up the beautiful chest to his baby’s sensitive nipples. He started with the right. Sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue all over before biting playfully and repeating until Stiles was writhing and moaning loudly.

“daddy! I’m going to come if you don’t stop. Please! Touch me! Ohh” stiles didn’t finish talking because Derek moved onto his left nipple. And giving the sensitive bud the same treatment as the other.

After finishing his treatment to the sensitive buds, Derek barely touched his baby’s clothed cock.

“daddy!” Stiles screamed and arched off the bed as he came in his pants like a teenager.

Derek had a pleased look on his face and went up to kiss his husband lovingly. They both melted into the kiss. There were no tongues, no heat. Just love.

Derek pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into his husband’s eyes as he said, “I’m going to spend all night worshiping you the way you deserve” and Stiles was on board even if he was an impatient person.  
Derek stripped Stiles out of the rest of his outfit and then he moved on to join his husband in the nude.

Before Derek had Stiles he had always gotten gawked at for his body and for a lot of his relationships before Stiles it seemed that his body would be the main reason people would want to be with him; and sure Stiles oogles him always but it doesn’t feel like others had made Derek feel: only as a sex object. Stiles looks at him like he wants to jump Derek and he looks as though Derek is his life source. Like he can’t imagine his life without Derek; and Derek feels the exact same way for his beautiful everything.

 

Derek went onto deep throating his loud husband. He loved the taste and feel of his baby’s cock: the pulsating in his mouth, the musky smell as he was able to get all of Stiles down his throat, the salty taste of precum, and most of all-his baby at his mercy.

“Oh my god! Your mouth! YES!” Stiles came down his throat and Derek drank every last drop.

 

Then he moved onto fingering his Stiles until he came. Derek got four of his thick fingers into his baby’s hot passage. Teasing at first: “Please Derek. More!” then full on milking Stiles’ prostate: “oh I can’t take it! Ungh!” until Stiles came with a “Derek!”

The only reason Derek hasn’t come yet is by will power, strength, and a quality cock ring. Derek decided to pet and cuddle Stiles until he was ready again after his third orgasm of the night. It made him feel good at seeing his baby so peaceful and trusting and blissed out. He likes taking care of Stiles and making him happy. And it helps will down his painful erection so when he does enter Stiles for the first time in their marriage, he won’t come in two seconds.

“What about you Derek?” Stiles said as he looked at Derek’s cock.

“I’ll take care of myself once you’re ready again” Derek responded along with a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

 

It was about another five minutes before one of them spoke again. It was Stiles “My husband. Please take me as yours” he said while giving his daddy a teasing hand job.

Derek pushed Stiles onto his back and pinned his arms down once again. He knew Stiles would still be open so he picked up the lube again and slicked up his large, hard cock and taking off the cock ring. To which Derek let out a sigh of relief.

“Ready my husband?” Derek asked as he lined up with Stiles’ open and welcoming hole.

“Please! Take me! I need your cock in me!” Derek obliged.

He bottomed out in one go: “Fuck yes!” Derek gasped out

“Yes daddy!” as much as Derek would love to just pound his husband into the mattress. Tonight was going to be a celebration of love. Slow and loving is the pace.

Derek’s thrusts into Stiles were deep and hard. With a smooth rhythm only for his husband.

“I love you so much Derek. Oh yes! Please!” Derek hit the sweet spot.

“I love you Stiles. Ohh yes!” making love to Stiles will never get old. The feel of his channel squeezing his pulsating cock as he slid inside was “oh yes!”

Stiles brought his hands to Derek’s shoulder blades and Derek could feel the pleasure filled grip Stiles had on him. And the scratches that will leave a mark. The pain/pleasure made Derek’s eyes roll into the back of his head.  
Derek took one of his hands from Stiles’ thigh to the back of his head. He gripped his husband’s hair and pulled.

“Ahh! Derek, yes!” Derek also bit into the exposed neck.

Derek knew they were close to coming so he sped up the pace. Making sure to hit Stiles’ prostate on every hard thrust. The pace was still somewhat slow and loving, with just more oomph.

He wanted to feel those obscene, open lips of his husband’s. so he kissed Stiles with the same passion as he had tonight. He slowed the pace once again, but with the same hard and pleasuring thrusts.

They moaned and gasped into each other’s mouths and Derek covered his left hand with Stiles’ while jerking off Stiles’ leaking and rock hard cock at the opposite pace of his thrusts. Stiles lasted a minute under all the stimulation.  
He arched his back, threw his head back and screamed, “YES!” he also made sure to tighten around Derek and milk his cock for all it’s worth. Derek came seconds after his husband.

Their sweaty and panting bodies collapsed together and they stayed there for who knows how long with light petting and Derek still inside his husband.

 

When Stiles finally caught his breath, “I can’t feel my legs” Derek breathily laughed as he carefully pulled out of Stiles and then he was able to go into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean them off; Stiles first, himself second.  
After they were cleaned up, Derek climbed under the covers and cuddled his wonderful husband into his strong and loving arms. Stiles’ head pillowed on his chest and his arms wrapped around as Derek held him close.  
“I love you my husband” stated Stiles as he drifted happily off to sleep.

“I love you my husband” replied Derek, who kissed Stiles on the top of his head before falling off into a blissful dream state.

*********************************  
Stiles:

 

Stiles awoke in the morning before Derek. He laid there as he recalled the wonderful day that was his wedding day/night. It was all he had dreamed of and more. He doesn’t know how he could get any happier. It was the most perfect feeling in the world.

He moved onto his back to stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes. When he sat up against the head board he looked at the clock that read 10:15am. He decided to move his legs more now that he could feel them, so he grabbed a thin, cool, white sheet to pull around him as he moved to the large window overlooking the city.

Everything was so beautiful and he was so lost in his mind as he explored the grounds with his eyes he didn’t hear his husband wake up and walk up behind him until he felt strong, rough hands grab his hips.

He jumped at first but then was incredibly happy to see his husband smiling and looking into his eyes. Stiles turned around as best he could while holding up the sheet and Derek pulled him into his strong, gloriously naked chest. Derek wrapped his arms around his lower back while Stiles threw his around Derek’s shoulders.

They just stood there holding each other and looking the happiest they have ever been. “Good morning, my husband” Stiles said a little hoarsely due to last night’s activities. Derek chuckled and kissed him chastely on the lips, “it is a very good morning, husband” Derek looked as happy as Stiles.

“We’re going to be that couple aren’t we? The ones who smile goofily at each other and only refer to each other as husband or wife” The thought made Stiles chuckle. Mainly because it was most likely going to be true.

Derek shook his head but answered “Most likely. At least for the first few months, but I don’t really care so…”

“We’ll give Scott and Allison a run for their money” Those two were going to be married next year.

 

Derek just smiled then pulled Stiles in for a more heated kiss. Stiles groaned happily and shut his eyes as he let himself get lost in the kiss. He moved with Derek even though he didn’t know where he was going. He hissed and arched up into Derek when he was pushed into the window and the cool glass hit his exposed upper back.

They continued delving into each other’s mouths and pulling moans from one another. Derek pulled them from the window slightly only to get rid of the sheet separating them. Derek pulled from the kiss to reply with a “whoops” even though he didn’t look the least bit sorry; although, neither did Stiles.

They went back to kissing each other hungrily and rubbing together their hardening cocks. Last night was all about making love, and now it’s about fucking.

Derek pulled away from the kiss and Stiles tried to chase his lips, but he was pushed around against the window and Derek put fingers next to his gasping mouth with one order, “suck”

Stiles wasn’t going to disappoint so he moaned and groaned around his daddy’s rough and thick fingers. Getting them nice and wet. Meanwhile Derek roughly tweaked his nipples with one hand while teasingly running his other hand up and down Stiles’ cock.

Once Derek deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them from Stiles’ lips and pushed all three in at once into Stiles’ awaiting hole.

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” the pain and pleasure made Stiles’ eyes roll in the back of his head his daddy stretched him roughly and once Derek found his prostate he assaulted the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
“Oh fuck yes! Fuck me daddy! fill me up! Ahhh!” Stiles wanted his daddy’s cock inside him.

“Beg for it baby. Tell me how much you love my cock” Derek said roughly as he bit Stiles’ shoulder.

“Oh daddy! I love your cock! So big. It fills me up. Ahh-I feel so full when y-you’re in me. Oh please! I want to feel you as I walk around. Make me remember who I belong to-ahh yes!-who’s cock I belong to! Please daddy! I want your cock” Derek always got off on Stiles’ mouth.

“Good boy. Don’t worry daddy will fill you up nice and good” Derek pulled his fingers away and before Stiles could miss them he was being filled by something much bigger and much better.

“Yesss” Stiles was happy.

Derek slowly made his way into Stiles and once he bottomed out he stayed still.

“Daddy please take me. Fuck me” Stiles begged as he pushed his hips back.

Derek put one hand on Stiles’ back and held him against the window as he pounded into Stiles.

“Daddy! Yes!” Derek showed no mercy on Stiles’ hole and prostate.

“Anyone can see you baby. Does that turn you on? Knowing someone could look out their window and see how well you were being fucked? How much you enjoy a big, thick cock filling you up” Derek grunted out. Stiles was clenching around him. Derek liked Stiles tight and Stiles liked feeling more of his daddy’s perfect cock.

“Oh fuck! Daddy!” Stiles knew nothing more in that moment other than a few words. It was blissful.

Derek moved his hands to Stiles’ hips, bruises will most likely be there tomorrow, as he pulled Stiles to meet his thrusts. All Stiles could do was take it. It was oh so good. Stiles liked that they could make sweet love the night before and be full out fucking the morning after. Stiles enjoyed that; the notion of no matter which way they had sex, they still want to be in each other’s arms right after.

Stiles was as mess. “daddy. I’m close. Please!” Derek took pity on him and began jerking Stiles off slowly. Derek knew how to get Stiles off. Because he was coming seconds later and so did Derek.

 

They stayed against the window for a few seconds before Derek carefully pulled out of Stiles. And Stiles found himself being carried over and carefully being deposited on the bed.

Derek covered his body with his own and kissed him lovingly, slow. With one last kiss, Derek got a washcloth and cleaned Stiles up sweetly and then himself. Then a bit of the window too.

“Come back to bed Derek. Nap time” They just woke up 20 minutes ago, but Stiles was exhausted.

“I’m coming dear” He climbed under the covers and spooned Stiles while they took a power nap to regain their energy.

*************************************

 

They woke up once again at 11:00am so they ordered breakfast for the room and they showered and got dressed before the food arrived 20 minutes later. They ate and discussed plans for their honeymoon.

“When does our plane leave tomorrow?” Stiles said with a mouthful of omelet. Not much of a surprise he was hungry.

“10:00am. So we should leave here around 8:30am for the airport. Sound good?” Derek was just having some wheat toast and a grapefruit.

“Yep. Europe is going to be so much fun. I can’t wait to see all the sights” Their honeymoon was going to be three weeks spent traveling Europe.

“What is the first country we’re visiting again?”

“France. And the last will be Italy” Derek replied. Everything was going to be amazing. Neither could wait.

After they finished breakfast, they decided to go into town. Day of the Dead celebrations were happening. And they both thought it would be perfect to get some things to honor Stiles’ parents.

 

They got marigolds and other flowers as well as two sugar skulls and other items to bring with them as well as lighting two candles in their honor. Stiles may not remember his parents, but he does miss them and loves them deeply. He sometimes wonders if he would have ever found Derek had his parents been alive. He sure hopes so because he truly believes Derek is his other half; his soulmate. He hopes that his parents are happy he is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE CHAPTER LEFT!! OMG!! I just want to thank you guys for all of your support, love, and patience. This has been an amazing story to write for you and I hope you love it to the very end. You guys are amazing!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU MY BABIES!!!  
> XOXO!!


	32. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER!!

“[Emmett](http://anyalarre.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/Jackson-2-4-225x300.jpg) give your sister her dolls back” Stiles was currently dealing with the twins on the living room floor while his husband taught their oldest, [John](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b0/46/e2/b046e26bcfd4b42a5a04e22befd9da46.jpg), how to hit a baseball in the backyard and their other daughter,[ Claudia](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/dd/7b/3f/dd7b3f75f10e5d97bddbad0cf6e6947b.jpg), was sitting at the kitchen table reading.

His son whined and said “but daddy…I like her dolls. I don’t have any fun dolls like hers; can I please play with them more? Please?” he even gave his best Scott style puppy dog eyes.

“No honey. Unless [Brook](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1379800597/671894.jpg) here will let you play with her dolls. Because you aren’t supposed to take things that aren’t yours without permission, right?”

He pouted and looked apologetic, “right daddy”

Stiles touched his chin and then turned to Brooklyn, “Now Brook: will you be willing to let Emmett play with your dolls?” She looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

“Ok. But can I play with papa and Johnny?”

“Yes you can sweetie. That was very nice of you and I think your brother has something to say to you before you go: Emmett? What do we say when someone does something nice for us?”

“Thank you sissy for letting me play with your dolls” he then went on happily playing with them while his sister skipped off to join the boys in the backyard.

“And Emmett, we’ll get you more dolls the next time we go shopping. How does that sound?”

“Yay! Thank you daddy” he hugged his daddy before going back to playing with Brooklyn’s dolls.

 

Stiles went into the kitchen to check on Claudia. Since their kitchen was open he could still keep an eye on Emmett and he could see the rest of their family of six through the sliding doors.

He messed up her hair a bit before sitting down next to her. “Daddy you’re silly” she giggled as she bookmarked her page. She loved reading.

“Yes I am. Wanna sit in my lap? I would love to hear about your book” She loved it when anyone showed interest into what she was reading. She was an adorable, nerdy four year old.

“Ok!” Stiles scooped her up and set her down in his lap and then she told him what was happening with Sheila Rae the Brave. She was a very brave mouse apparently.

“I want to keep reading” she sat back down in her own chair and Stiles took that as his cue to leave.

*********************************

He hopped onto the kitchen island and mused about his life with kids. They had John 6 months after they were married since they planned on having kids very soon and they didn’t even know if the first time they tried if they would even get a pregnancy. Laura volunteered to be the surrogate so their baby could actually be a mix of both of them. John Dominic Hale was born on August 5th weighing in at 8 lbs. 9 oz.

9 months later they wanted another kid so they could be close in age and Cora volunteered this time to be the surrogate. Claudia Violet Hale was born on October 16th weighing in at 7 lbs. 3 oz. They decided to wait for more kids once they had the two; they waited until Johnny and Claudia were three and four before talking about more kids.

They wanted to adopt children from the orphanage where they met. When they told their kids about adopting other children, the two were enthusiastic about growing the family. Derek and Stiles were advised on looking into the twins when they arrived at the orphanage; the family fell in love almost immediately with the twins. Their story is that they were days old when they were abandoned on the orphanage porch with notes on their chest simply with their names and birthdays: Emmett Jax and Brooklyn Jezebel were born on November 13th. The three year olds were turned into Hales one month later.

They accumulated to life in New York fairly quickly and now it’s a year later. Stiles and Derek have the happy and healthy family they have always dreamed of.

***********************************

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the playful screams from the backyard. Brooklyn and John were attacking their papa.

Emmett came to see and Claudia put her book down. “Wanna play with papa?” They answered by opening the door and running towards their older dad. Stiles jogged to catch up to their rambunctious children.

The family played in the backyard until dinner time. Stiles and Derek cooked tacos for the family. And once everything was cooked and ready to eat they called their kids to the kitchen table and ate together.

The dinner was a bit messy but it could have been worse so Derek and Stiles will count it as a success. Derek was cleaning up Johnny’s chin when Claudia spoke, “papa?” Derek turned his attention to his daughter, “yes, sweetie?”

“What are we going to do for your birthday?” Derek was going to turn 45 next week.

“I’m not sure yet. But, we’ll tell you as soon as we know” he hadn’t really thought about his birthday because things have been a bit hectic lately with work and the kids.

“Ok” and she went back to eating.

The dinner conversations turned to normal things after that. Once the kids were finished eating, they put their plates in the sink for their parents to wash before going into the playroom.

 

Derek washed the dishes before handing them to Stiles to put in the dishwasher. “I know you have something planned for me in that head of yours” he playfully accused. Stiles loved planning birthdays.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have other important things to think about” Stiles was such a liar. Derek hugged his husband from behind and that earned him a kiss.

He checked that the kids were still in the playroom before sucking on Stiles’ neck. He was successful in getting Stiles to melt into his arms and biting his lips to keep in the moans. He didn’t suck hard enough to bruise, but Stiles always has been responsive to pretty much anything Derek does.

“Alright fine; I’ll tell you. Get back to washing” Stiles pushed him away.

“Yes, dear” he went back to the routine.

“I was thinking, maybe we should have something small for the kids to celebrate with you and then we have them stay with Peter and Iris for a couple nights while we go on a getaway?”

“I think that’s a great idea. But do you think Peter and Iris will be okay with handling four children under the age of six?” He loves his children but they can be a handful at times. But, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

“I think so, especially since I already asked and they said yes” He looks down in fake shame, which is ruined by his big smile.

“Then I would love to get away with you” Once Stiles closes the dishwasher Derek wraps his arms around his waist and Stiles does the same to him. They lean in to kiss sweetly and they do for a minute before they hear, “ewww. Daddies are kissing!” from Brooklyn.

They pull away and Derek grabs her and lifts her in the air, making her giggle, as they go to join their children.

 

Later that night:

They got all the kids washed and dressed in their pajamas and in bed with few incidences, so they had extra time to themselves that night. Derek and Stiles stripped down to their boxers and got under the covers. They kissed and cuddled for a few minutes before they got out books to read. As they were reading Derek asked, “I almost forgot to ask. Where are we going away on my birthday? Because I’m guessing you already have a place in mind”

Stiles dog eared his page before answering, “Well… I was thinking our vacation house. We’ll spend 3 days up there just the two of us” he waggled his eyebrows as if Derek didn’t have that on his mind already.

He chuckled at his adorable husband, “That does sound nice” he book marked his page when Stiles straddled him.

“Yeah, it does. Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in these glasses?” he said as he not so innocently ran his hands up and down Derek’s chest.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice” they smiled at each other before getting into a heated make-out/dry humping session that ended in them needing to change their boxers.

“So, when do we leave for our celebration?” Derek asked his husband before they called it a night.

“Well. Let’s see… the kids and I will throw you a little thing Monday night… and then we can leave Wednesday since your actual birthday is on Thursday and we’ll come back on Saturday. Sound like a plan?”

“Perfect. I can’t wait” He kissed Stiles good night before turning out the light.

 

Next Monday:

Stiles left work early so he could pick up the kids from daycare and they went about picking up the little cake for the family, cards, candles, and ingredients for the dinner Stiles is going to make. When they got home the kids signed the cards for their papa, Stiles put the cake in the fridge and he went about making the perfect birthday dinner for his wonderful husband.

He was making mashed potatoes, baked beans, and baked chicken. Derek and the kids like this dinner so that is what makes it perfect. They don’t need fancy food for it to be great. He even got the kids to help make it, so they had fun doing that for their daddies.

They heard Derek pull into the driveway right when dinner was ready, so the kids and Stiles went to welcome home papa. The kids jumped on their papa as soon as he got through the door.

“Papa!” John was attached to Derek’s hip

“Happy early birthday!” Brooklyn doing the same to the other

“Daddy came home early” Claudia was hugging Derek’s leg

“We helped with dinner!” Emmett was on the other side

Derek was able to make his way to Stiles to kiss him with 4 kids all over him. They got off with a “ewww!” when their daddies kissed.

“Well it sounds like you guys had a fun day with daddy today. And dinner smells fantastic! Do want to eat?”

“Yes!” and they went off to sit at the kitchen table and wait for their daddies.

Stiles was pulled into Derek’s arms for a better kiss and when they pulled away, “thank you for doing all of this, baby”

Stiles kissed him one last time, “Well I am pretty fantastic so…” He stated as they walked to the kitchen, which earned him a playful slap on the butt by his husband.

“Derek you sit. I’ll get everyone their plates” they all said thank you and Stiles got everyone dinner.

The dinner was delicious and everyone was happy and talked about their good day today so that was nice. The kids got really excited when Stiles stated that it was time for cake. They all put their plates in the sink, and then Stiles lit the two numbered candles and brought the cake over to his awaiting husband.

“Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Derek (papa)

Happy birthday to you! Yay! Make a wish” Derek blew out the candles and they clapped.

Once they candles were out of the cake Stiles cut Derek his piece first, then he did the kids, then his own. He let the kids go play in the living room while he ate cake with his husband.

“It has been a great birthday so far and it’s not even my birthday yet, so thank you for everything” Stiles kissed his husband.

“You’re very welcome” Stiles couldn’t wait for their personal celebration.

 

Wednesday: late afternoon

“Alright kiddos. Now daddies are only going to be away for 3 days. We’ll be back on Saturday. Can you be good for your aunt and uncle?”

The kids were a bummed they couldn’t go with their dads, but staying with fun uncle Peter makes up for it.

“Yes papa”

“Good. Group hug goodbye” Derek and Stiles were already kneeling for the kids when they jumped into their arms.

“We love you very much. We’ll be back before you know it” the kids got kisses to their heads and they waved goodbye to their daddies as the car pulled from Peter’s driveway.

Stiles and Derek’s ride to their vacation home was relatively easy since it was on a Wednesday at 9:00am.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until they reached the highway, then Stiles spoke “why don’t we say the first thing we want to do when we get there? Of course, I’ll go with what you want to do though since it is your birthday week celebration”

Derek nodded and they said at the same time, “sleep!”

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief, “oh thank god. Because I got to tell you I was not looking forward to you saying rock climbing after last night”

************************

They had told their kids that they we’re leaving Wednesday on Monday during dinner.

They had been upset, but not for very long, so their daddies were happy that they were handling it well.

Apparently the little monsters tricked them and decided to make the last night before the trip miserable. They had refused to eat their dinner, were very difficult regarding bath time, and getting them to sleep had taken forever. Their daddies finally got some sleep when they tired themselves out at around midnight.

The next morning at around five am, they all got up to wake up their daddies so as to spend as much time together before they left.

So Derek and Stiles were forced to get up and make the kids their favorite breakfast as a way to bribe them. Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hash browns with chocolate milk that Stiles had to go to the store to get because they didn’t have any.

Derek, the most amazing husband in the world, had not only handled all four of their children on his own for fifteen minutes, but also went onto begin the kids breakfast, their own normal breakfast and big cups of coffee for them both.

Once the kids had finished breakfast, they told them where they would be staying for three days and they calmed down and got happier. Thank god!

***********************

Derek chuckled, “you weren’t the only one who didn’t get much sleep last night either. Although you could sleep while we’re on our way there”

“No, no. you’re my husband so I will be drinking coffee and sticking it out with you while you drive safely. Then we can get to bed and sleep until we do whatever else you decide” he said with a wink.

“You are so weird” Derek exclaimed as he shook his head.

“Yes, but you love me and you can’t take it back. So ha!”

“Some days with them I think I’m getting too old. But I love them and you very much so I think that’s a nice incentive to stick around for a bit longer” Derek joked.

“More than a bit mister. There is no way you’re leaving without me by your side. Understood?” he said as he poked Derek in the tricep.

“Yes dear” Derek said resignedly, yet with a grin on his face.

 

The drive took between 45-50 minutes tops due to the little to no traffic. Derek and Stiles picked up their bags and brought them into the master bedroom and they stripped down to their boxers before taking a well-deserved nap.

They had ended up taking a 2 hour nap and Derek was the first to wake at a little after noon. He sighed happily at being well rested; he sat up against the head board, stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before turning his head to look at his still sleeping husband.

Stiles looked so peaceful, so he got dressed quietly and wrote a note in case Stiles woke before he was back. They had a tradition to go to their favorite diner nearby and got lunch to go. Stiles would want a cheeseburger with curly fries and a chocolate shake while Derek got himself fried chicken with mac and cheese along with an iced tea.

Luckily for Derek, Stiles didn’t wake before he got home so he put Stiles’ meal on a food tray in order to surprise his husband with lunch in bed. Just because it was Derek’s birthday celebration doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to spoil his husband.

Stiles had just started stirring when Derek walked in, he smiled happily as he began walking up; he sat up against the headboard and seemed to finally notice the tray in Derek’s hands.

“Ooo! What is this? Lunch in bed. You spoil me” He made grabby hands at the tray and Derek placed the tray in Stiles’ lap.

“You know how much I love to spoil my favorite person” Derek said as he walked out of the room to get his own tray from the kitchen so he could join Stiles for their lunch in bed.

Once Derek sat down, they dug into their meals. Stiles spoke with a handful of curly fries in his mouth, “but it’s your birthday week celebration. I should be spoiling you” he explained.

“Only you would complain about being spoiled. I have been doing this ever since you came home with me when you were 8 years old. I enjoy taking care of you; taking care of my family is what I enjoy. Just let me do what I enjoy while we are here. But, I will drag you to the gym for that rock climbing you mentioned earlier. And, maybe a morning blowjob tomorrow won’t be too bad either” Derek ended with a wink.

Stiles gave his husband a quick kiss, “deal” Stiles said with a sweet smile. And with that they continued on with their meals.

 

They ended up doing mundane things together the rest of the day. Like going with to the grocery store to stock up the fridge for their stay, taking a romantic walk through the park holding hands and they also made lists of everything they would have to do when they got back home. It was nice.

They were sitting on the living room couch drinking hot cocoa despite the fact that it was June.

“Is there anything else you want to do today?” Stiles asked as they set their drinks down on the coffee table.

“Hmmm. Well your idea of rock climbing sounds fun” Derek said with a smug smile.

“Ugh! Why?! And that was not an idea” Stiles said as he covered his face with his hands. He did not want to work out while they were here; except maybe a home workout with Derek.

“Come on baby. It’ll be fun. You don’t even have to participate. You can just watch” Derek knew that Stiles likes watching Derek work up a sweat and show off his flexing muscles.

“Ooh. That does sound fun” He was right.

“Told you. I’ll go change. You wait here” and with that he went to change into a gym outfit for his husband.

He picked a [sleeveless muscle shirt ](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/%24\(KGrHqMOKjEE330-cM!bBOLLCsDe\)g~~0_35.JPG)and Stiles’ favorite of Derek’s [gym shorts ](https://www.hardtofind.com.au/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/outof10-1024x768.jpg)because they showed off his ass.

When he got down Stiles assessed him with hungry eyes and a lick of the lips. Their time at the gym was definitely going to end with good times for both boys.

 

“Come on. Let’s go” Derek grabbed the keys to the Camaro and Stiles followed him out.

Derek drove on the way to the gym and his insatiable husband kept running his hands along the entire drive there. Luckily it was only a 10 minute drive because any longer and they would have had to pull over. They both had to sit in the car for a few seconds and calm themselves down before heading out into the public.

“Where are we going first?” Stiles asked as they walked into the gym

“I’m going to warm up on the machines, then I’ll go to the rock wall. Want to spot me, baby?” Like he even needed to ask.

“You know the answer to that” Stiles said with a grin as they walked to the machines

Derek and Stiles were at the machines for about 30 minutes before they moved onto the rock wall. He had to sign a waiver before getting set up in the gear.

“Hey! There’s our favorite couple!” Mike said happily before coming over to help them get set up. They have been coming to this town for years so they know a lot of the people who work here. Word had gotten around all over once they became an official couple, while some didn’t like their relationship others were fine with it. And those were the ones who mattered the most anyway.

“Hey Mike. How are you doing?” Derek asked as he was given the waiver to sign.

“I’m doin good. How about you guys? The kids good?” he asked as he took the waiver to a worker.

“They’re good. We’re here for a small vacation for his birthday tomorrow” Stiles said as Derek got geared up.

“Well congrats man. Happy birthday”

“Thanks Mike”

“All set? All right let’s go. Stiles you want to join?” Mike asked as he hooked Derek up to the rope.

“No I’m just gonna watch. I’m good” he waved them off as he stood off to the side at a good angle to check out his gorgeous husband.

“All right. Ready? Go whenever you’re ready man” Derek began his assent up the wall while Stiles subtly checked out his husband from below.

 

It didn’t take very long for Derek to reach the top so once he got down they headed to the showers.

On their way to the showers, “are we going to have fun in there?” Stiles asked with his suggestive eyebrows.

“Yes. But not all the way because I want to go all out tomorrow” Derek answered his horny husband with an added pinch to the butt as they found a bathroom.

“Happy birthday to me then” Stiles responded as they stripped down to head into the showers.

They did actually get clean first off. They washed each other off and washed their hair. Then Stiles was pushed against the wall. And the couple entered into a heated make out session.

“Yes…finally…mmm” Stiles muttered out in between kisses.

Derek pulled away and then turned his husband to face the wall.

“Please…” Stiles whined out when he was turned around.

“What do you say baby?” Derek asked as he began to suck on Stiles’ sensitive neck and tweak his nipples.

Stiles gasped, “Ungh…Ah..please daddy!”

Derek slotted his hard on in between Stiles’ ass cheeks and he kneaded the globes with one hand while keeping the other on Stiles’ nipple.

“Good boy. Daddy will give you a treat” Derek humped Stiles from behind but never penetrated. He was going to go all out on Stiles tomorrow.

“Mmm. Please more daddy. Ugh!” his daddy could be such a tease.

“No baby. Come from this. I promise I’ll make you feel good and sore tomorrow” Derek grunted out.

Stiles turned his head and continued making out with his teasing husband. That cock felt so good, but, ugh, Stiles wanted it in him. Then Derek started jerking him off.

Stiles broke away. “Oh yes! Mmm, you’re so good. Ah” did Derek have to be good at everything.

He was going to come in two seconds. The twist of his hands and the alternating between hard and soft strokes. Thumbing the head. It was oh so good. Stiles came against the wall.

Derek let Stiles catch his breath. After he did he asked, “think you can take care of me baby?” He said while pointing to his still hard cock.

Stiles nodded his head before dropping to his knees. He immediately swallowed his husband down and made fast work of his cock. Sucking harshly and cupping the balls. Derek came soon after.

“You better follow through on your promise, old man” Stiles said as they dried off.

“Don’t worry brat. I intend to” Derek answered with a sharp slap to Stiles’ ass.

 

Stiles squawked but then laughed as they got dressed into normal clothes to head back to the house.

The rest of their night was normal. They ordered pizza and watched Kingsman: The Secret Service on DVD.

“Harry and Eggsy totally had a thing for each other” Stiles said with confidence as he put the empty pizza box in the recycle.

“What makes you say that?” Derek asked from the bathroom while brushing his teeth

“I could totally see chemistry. The older man and the young boy; yeah, they totally had the hots for each other” Stiles came up to Derek’s side and began brushing his teeth as well.

“Remind you of any one we know?” Stiles asked.

“We are not like them, baby” Derek finished up and walked into their attached bedroom to change and get into bed.

“Not exactly. But we’re as hot as them. Although I’m biased” Stiles stripped down and got into bed next to his husband to give him a light kiss before they called it a night.

*************************

Stiles made sure that he was the first to wake up the next morning so he could start his husband’s birthday happily

Stiles quietly lifted the blankets and got down to Derek’s boxers and carefully pulled out Derek’s flaccid cock. Boy did Stiles love this cock.

He started off by suckling the head, causing his husband to stir but he didn’t wake. Once Derek’s cock started hardening and he was moaning in his sleep Stiles moved further down.

He softly bobbed his head while swirling his tongue along the length. And once Derek was fully hard in his mouth Stiles went all the way down.

He breathed in the manly scent that was Derek when he had the whole length in his mouth. He moaned and sucked harder, causing Derek to buck his hips slightly while Stiles went down on him.

Derek’s moans grew louder and Stiles knew he would wake soon. So he doubled down on his efforts and started to play with the balls.

“Mmm. Yes, baby. Oh yes” Derek woke and put his hand on the back of Stiles’ head to grab his hair.

Stiles moaned at the feeling and the sounds Derek was making.

“That’s it baby. Make daddy feel good. Ah” Stiles could tell by the way the hot flesh was twitching in his mouth that Derek was going to come soon.

“Oh good boy. Oh Stiles!” Derek kept his hand on the back of Stiles’ head as Stiles greedily swallowed his husband’s seed.

Derek pulled Stiles up from under the sheets and brought him into a heated kiss. They moaned as their tongues met and they tasted each other.

Derek brought his hands down to Stiles’ ass and roughly squeezed. Stiles groaned at the action; it had caused his dick to rub against Derek’s.

 

Derek continued kissing Stiles while he dug through the nightstand drawer for the lube.

Derek knew it would take a bit for him to get hard again so he continued rubbing against Stiles while he lubed up his fingers and slowly began prepping his husband.

When the first finger pushed past the ring of muscle and started moving around Stiles gasped out, “fuck yes” and he moved to suck on Derek’s neck and moved his hand to his husband’s slowly awakening dick.

Derek groaned and added a second finger to begin scissoring. Stiles bit Derek’s neck in return. Derek added a third finger and soon after found Stiles’ prostate.

“Ah! Yes! Derek!” Derek assaulted the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“I’m gonna come. Ah!” Derek removed his fingers

 

Stiles whined and Derek flipped them over so he was on top. He put Stiles’ legs on his shoulders and bottomed out in one thrust.

“Fuck!” They both screamed. Derek wasted no time and began a fast and hard pace.

The sound of balls slapping against ass was prominent in their bedroom

Stiles’ head was thrown back against the pillows and his eyes were rolling back as Derek hit his prostate dead on with every rough thrust.

“Oh daddy! Oh yes!” Stiles will never get tired of the feel of Derek’s big, pulsating cock thrusting in and out of his hole. It filled him up so well.

“Do you like my cock baby? Ohh!” Derek moaned out

“Love it. Feels soo go-od. Yes!” Stiles’ legs fell from Derek’s shoulders and Derek roughly grabbed Stiles’ hips as he picked up the pace.

“AH!” Stiles made sure to squeeze down on the magnificent cock. Derek’s eyes rolled in the back of his head.

 

“I’m going to come daddy!” Stiles always wanted to drag this out.

“Come baby. Come for daddy” Derek grunted out and then moaned when Stiles did as he was told.

“Derek!” and he came in between them

Seconds later: “Stiles!” Derek filled his baby up with his seed.

He then flopped onto Stiles before pulling out and Stiles could feel the come dripping out of him.

 

Derek rolled over to the nightstand again and pulled out this purple butt plug that was almost the size of his cock and just as wide.

Stiles had his eyes closed, blissed out and happy. Then his eyes shot open when Derek thrust in the butt plug.

“Ah” he was still sensitive

“Got to keep you filled up today. I told you I had plans for you. they include you being open for me at all times”

“Fuck” Not that Stiles disapproved of the great plans ahead.

“That’s right baby. I’m gonna take a shower. Be back in a few” with that he left his filled up husband in their bed.

“Can I join you?”

“Not now. I would want to take you up against the wall. And I’m too old to get it up that quick. Love you” Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles on the forehead before heading into their bathroom.

 

“You too. tease” Stiles added the last part once the door was closed and he flopped down on the bed in sexual frustration.

“I heard that” Derek called out through the closed door.

Stiles decided to be a good husband for his birthday boy and make them breakfast. Something simple from the few groceries they have: scrambled eggs and bacon with a smoothie for Derek and milk for Stiles.

He decided to just put on an apron since he was naked.

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom:

Derek had scrubbed down and washed his hair within 5 minutes. And when he got out of the shower he looked in the mirror contemplating shaving, but he knows Stiles enjoys his scruff so he’ll hold off on that for now.

He dried off then went into the bedroom to go through his suitcase for that special blue pill that will make this birthday memorable. He smiled remembering the first time he had taken one of these; good times with his now grown baby.

He filled up a glass of water from the bathroom and swallowed the pill. He knew he didn’t actually need the pill since he wasn’t at the age where he couldn’t get it up ever, but he remembered the time where they had sex all day because of it and that seems like a good way to spend his birthday with his gorgeous husband.

He decided not to get dressed since soon he’ll have Stiles bent over the kitchen table. He walked down the stairs to follow the smell of Stiles’ cooking. His husband was wonderful.

He walked into their kitchen to find his smoking hot husband cooking and only dressed in an apron. He wolf whistled causing Stiles to chuckle as he continued cooking.

Derek slotted himself against Stiles’ body and Stiles gasped when he could tell Derek was naked. Derek kissed the side of his neck.

He rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, “smells great baby. Thank you” he kissed Stiles’ temple before getting plates for them. Hey, they still needed to eat especially for the day ahead.

 

Stiles filled up their plates and they began eating at the breakfast bar, but Derek only lasted a couple of minutes before the pill took effect. Stiles just looked so delectable in that little apron. And Derek got a nice view of the butt plug as Stiles bent over to get milk.

Derek let out a growl and picked up Stiles to bend him over the kitchen island.

“Woah. Not that I’m not going to enjoy this but…”

“Remember that time I took a Viagra?” Derek rhetorically asked as he slowly removed the plug.

“oooh. Yes…” Stiles shook his ass for Derek once the plug was gone.

“Yes” Derek said before slowly pushing in.

Stiles whined at being filled again. Stiles had gone from flaccid to rock hard in seconds. Derek felt so much better than the plug.

“Give it to me daddy” Stiles wanted to feel him for days.

“I will” and with that he slowly pulled out before slamming in. causing Stiles to move up the island. Derek held him steady with a hand on his lower back and Stiles clutched at the island.

Derek grunted as he abused Stiles’ open hole. No matter how long they have been together and will be together, Stiles will still be nice and tight for Derek’s cock.

“This is-fuck!-where you belong. Yes! With my big cock using you. that’s it baby, ohhh”

“Daddy, daddy, daddy. Yes! Yes!” Derek’s cock will forever make him feel like he’s on cloud nine.

“Good boy. Taking me so well” The hot channels of Stiles hugged Derek’s cock perfectly.

Stiles mewled at the praise and the feel of his daddy’s thrusts and his balls slapping against Stiles’ ass.

“So good daddy. so good. Ah! Fuck!”

 

Derek felt he was going to come so he used one hand to grip Stiles’ hip and pull him against his cock. While the other snuck his hand under the apron and slowly jerked Stiles off.

“Daddy! yes! I’m coming!! Derek!!” he came hard against the apron and Derek’s hand and clenched down on Derek’s cock.

Derek gave one more rough thrust into Stiles before coming hard.

 

They were stuck together on the island through sweat while catching their breaths. Derek brushed away the hairs from Stiles’ forehead. He pulled out and massaged Stiles’ back as he lay against the island.

“you good baby?” Derek aly butterfly kisses on Stiles’ shoulder blades.

“mhm. So good” Stiles had his eyes closed but had a smile on his face.

“Do you want the plug or no?” Derek said with concern

“Yes. If I remember last time you took that pill we had sex more than once” he said fondly.

Derek chuckled. “I just want to make sure you’re on board”

“Most definitely on board. You have complete consent from me” Stiles finally lifted off the island and stretched.

Derek brought Stiles face to face and wrapped his arms around his waist before giving him a long, sweet kiss. No tongue needed. And when he pulled away he kissed Stiles’ forehead before grabbing the plug from the kitchen counter where he threw it.

Stiles braced himself on the island when Derek came back with it and Derek carefully put it in Stiles, who hissed from the overstimulation. Once it was fully inside Stiles turned around for another kiss from his loving husband.

“Good?” Derek asked

“Great” They smiled and Derek wet a washcloth and cleaned up their sweat; doing Stiles first then himself.

 

Derek and Stiles finished breakfast and then moved into the living room to watch some relaxing morning TV.

They lasted a half hour before Derek had Stiles in his lap, his back against Derek’s chest, bouncing eagerly on his cock.

“That’s it baby. Make me feel good. Yes!” he was thoroughly enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing into Stiles’ hole.

“Daddy, daddy. Mmm, yes!” Derek was his whole world right now. All he wanted was his dick. His big, hard dick; filling him perfectly.

“Use me baby. Such a good boy. Good slut! Mine!” Derek began sucking on Stiles’ neck and leaving love bites.

“Yours daddy. Only yours. Ah!” They have been going at it for maybe 5 minutes, but it felt like a blissful 20 minutes.

 

“Come baby!” Derek and Stiles came at the same time.

“This is a great birthday. Mmm” Stiles said with Derek’s arms wrapped around him and Derek spoiling him with kisses.

“I’ll say” Stiles giggled as Derek’s beard tickled him while peppering kisses all over his face.

“I think I’m good for right now. So do you want to go out to eat or get something to go?” Derek asked as they pulled away from each other and went upstairs to their bedroom.

“Let’s just get something to go. But we should get dressed” so they got dressed in casual clothes: Derek in dark wash jeans and a grey wife beater; Stiles in jeans and a blue V-neck shirt.

 

They went to a hot dog place in town for their lunch and brought it home to eat in bed. They sat side by side in their clothes with their food trays sitting in a peaceful silence.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Stiles asked with a mouthful of curly fries.

“Hmm. Well… I think we’ll be exhausted and sore tomorrow so let’s not plan to do a marathon right now” He got up to put away the rest of their clothes in the closet.

“Bummer. I was really looking forward to doing that” Stiles’ voice dripped with sarcasm.

*************************

Derek chuckled as he worked on putting shirts on hangers. He had finished within a few minutes because they weren’t staying for long. A box dropped from the top shelf so he picked it up and put it back in his spot; feeling a special compartment in their closet.

He opened it up and pulled out an unmarked DVD. The memories came flooding back to him. He started to get hard and got a smile on his face due to the ideas coming to him.

“What’s that Derek?” Stiles put his food tray off to the side.

He straddled Stiles’ thighs and kissed him heatedly. Stiles didn’t take long to respond in kind. Derek quickly pulled off his shirt and then Stiles’ and then he moved to take off Stiles’ jeans.

“Whoa. Ok, so up for this. But I’m still incredibly curious as to what that is” Stiles squawked as his jeans and underwear were quickly taken off his body and Derek got off of him to remove his own.

“Babe. Seriously what is that?” curiosity was too much for him.

“You’ll see” Derek set up the DVD.

 

“On your knees. Facing the TV” Derek said with authority dripping in his voice.

“Yes daddy” Stiles shivered with pleasure at that voice.

Derek got up behind Stiles once his baby followed his orders and he hit play. Once Stiles recognized the footage of a much younger version of themselves-he moaned.

“Oh my god” Derek decided to finger Stiles until the video got to the best part.

Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of his daddy and him making love.

 

Derek leaned over to whisper sweetly in his ear, “We’re going to go slow baby. Gonna make love to you” Derek kissed his ear and pulled away his fingers when the video got to the good part.

“Anything daddy. I just need you” Stiles sighed in pleasure as Derek entered him.

“Oh yes” they moaned out at the same time.

Derek dragged out the feeling for him and Stiles with each thrust. In and out. Drinking in the moans and groans of pleasure from his beautiful husband.

What made it hotter was the fact that they could see and hear the same sounds of pleasure from their sex tape. No matter how old they get. This need to be with one another will never disappear.

The love making seemed to go on forever. By the end Stiles and Derek were filled with so much pleasure and love that they came untouched easily.

Derek stayed inside Stiles while they moved to the pillows to cuddle and spoon. Derek lovingly wrapped Stiles in his arms and pulled him to his chest. Stiles cuddled into him and seemed to drift off to sleep for a nap.

Derek kissed his neck and whispered, “Great birthday my love” He kissed his neck once more before joining Stiles for a nap.

*****************************

The rest of their birthday week was filled with occasional sex, sleep, and just quality alone time together. While they had enjoyed their time together, they couldn’t wait to go home to their wonderful children.

Their family was everything to them. They couldn’t believe how lucky they got: being able to find their soul mate in each other and having their dream family that they always wished for. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE!! I'M REALLY GOING TO MISS THIS STORY. I CAN'T BELEIVE IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED. I'M GOING TO REALLY MISS YOU GUYS-THE FANS!! YA'LL ARE SO AMAZING AND LOVING NAD I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. XOXO!! FOEVER MY BABIES!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. Let me know what you think. This story will just have chapters that are all different sexy times ;)  
> ***BTW, to all my dreamers, the next chapter to DCT will be up very soon.  
> XOXO!!


End file.
